


【七班】真实之海

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, 侦探, 失忆梗, 现代, 相关专业知识十分不科学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 93,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 侦探樱和助手佐助以及警局工作的鸣人，卡卡西，佐井为主要人物的故事。涉及失忆，人体实验，特异功能等等。主线隐藏在副线之中，一切都在慢慢露出水面。
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一案 奇美拉（1）一切相遇都是为了重逢

飒——飒——  
  
潮水拍打在她的身上，她不用睁眼睛也凭借这种声音的回响程度判断，这是一片十分——广阔的水域。  
  
但是她还是睁开了眼睛。灰茫茫的天空映入她的眼中，云层厚而且均匀地铺展，就像这就是天空的全貌一样。色彩没有变化，光度没有明暗，单调的灰色将她的眼睛也映成一片灰绿。  
  
这是一片大海，她躺在海面上，随着海浪沉浮。海水时不时没过她的耳朵，于是她的耳中交替出现着现实的海浪声和水底汩汩的奇妙声响。  
  
海水有时也会盖住她的眼睛，于是不一样的画面也在灰色的天空后面交替闪现。她只知道透过不算清澈的海水，看到的东西是不一样的，具体是什么，她看不清楚，只是每当她沉入水底，水幕外都有人影晃动。  
  
她不动声色地眯起眼睛，试图去看清楚水雾后的真实。被挤出眼眶的海水顺着脸颊滑下来，有一丝温热。  
  
耳朵再次沉入水面以下的时候，她听到了……人鱼歌唱的声音。  
  
嗡——  
  
她睁开眼。  
  
挂钟显示，早上八点零三分。  
  
伸出手，取过手机。‘樱酱，我这里遇到了麻烦，能过来一趟吗？’后面是一个地址。  
  
春野樱闭了闭眼睛，然后飞快地在输入界面上打了几个字。  
  
起身，解开宽松的睡衣，扔到一边的椅子上。随着暗色的布料从身上褪下，略显苍白的身躯逐渐在卧室微弱的光线中显现。她赤着双足走进浴室，关上门，打开花洒。  
  
温热的水中，她又想到了那个无边的水域。  
  
水这种意象，暗示包容，也暗示无法逃脱，潜意识里她一直被困在那片无垠大海。  
  
“Oceanus……”她闭着眼睛，自言自语地轻声说出这个词，是希腊神话中世界尽头之山下的大海。  
  
浴室外的桌面上，暗着的手机屏幕亮了一下，备注为“鸣人”的号码发过来一条消息——“好，我马上叫人去接你。”  


*  
春野樱从车上下来的时候，并没有马上进入这栋别墅。她站在外面看了半晌，直到刚才去接她的佐井把车都停好了她都还没有进去。  
  
“你在看什么呢？”佐井顺着她的看的方向看去，却并没有发现什么值得注意的地方，这个角度只能看到别墅二楼黑洞洞的窗口。  
  
春野樱没有理他，又站了三秒钟以后才扭过脸，“你不觉得这个房子很奇怪吗？”  
  
“哪里奇怪？”佐井很疑惑，但仍然带着礼貌的微笑。漩涡鸣人千叮咛万嘱咐，让他不要再跟这个奇怪的女人对着干，否则他以后的工作就会很麻烦。  
  
春野樱笑了笑，莫名地有些神秘，“给人的感觉。”说完她就走进了没有关上的铁门，然后又在前庭转了一圈，尤其是在右手边的郁金香花丛里呆了有一会儿。佐井走到里面的门边等她。他们没有搜查令，是不能在没有切实证据的情况下到平民的房子里随意翻找的，否则会被主人告上法庭。  
  
春野樱走出来的时候看起来并没有发现什么的样子。她点了点头，示意佐井前面带路，于是他就打开门。很快将春野樱带到刚才叫自己去接人的长官那里。  
  
春野樱站在门外，看到客厅里坐着好几个人。除了那几个眼熟的以外，其他都是一些明显带着情绪的人，也就是“当事人”。  
  
金发男人看到她过来了，脸上无奈又严肃的表情一下子松了一些，他跟旁边的手下交代了几句，走到春野樱身边，低声跟她打招呼：“樱酱，你总算来了。”  
  
春野樱瞟了他一眼，却不是很有兴致的样子。  
  
漩涡鸣人有些奇怪。每次把她喊到案发现场来她都至少会感兴趣一会儿，直到快要水落石出才会露出这种无趣的表情。  
  
该不会是已经知道结果了吧？漩涡鸣人在心里擦了把汗。还是不要那么快说出来的好，虽然他叫她来就是为了给警方提供协助的，但是如果他们这样一筹莫展的案件，圈外人一分钟就找到关键的话，他们的面子上也多少挂不住。  
  
春野樱看着他纠结的小表情，心里觉得有趣，反而不再表现出索然无味的神情，挑了挑眉，她拢起过肩的樱色长发撩到身后：“说吧，那个男人说了什么？”她指了指正对着做记录的警员大吼大叫的中年男子，“你们不能确定的证据是什么？”  
  
漩涡鸣人顿了一下，然后发出一声苦笑，果然是已经知道得差不多了啊。他稍微收拾了一下心情，开始跟春野樱介绍目前的情况：“那边的那个男人，名字是小林良，他的妻子小林爱子已经失踪了一个月了，前几天是爱子的家人来报警说她失踪的事情。当时小林良表示妻子说自己近段时间要出差，所以不知道妻子这么长时间没回家是失踪的缘故。但是爱子的公司并没有派她出差，并且也因为她没有去上班而联系过她很多次，都没有消息。”  
  
春野樱一脸定定地看着站在那里仍然一脸激动的，身材健壮的中年男人，要不是漩涡鸣人了解她的个性，都要怀疑她是不是在听自己说话了。但是他知道，这个女人的五感就像是雷达一样，就算只是一片无声无息断电一般，其实也是在随时收集着周围的信息。  
  
“……现在我们基本已经能够断定他杀了自己的妻子，但是并没有直接的证据，房子里检查到的血迹都在可以解释的厨房和卫生间等地方，也并没有发现凶器。”  
  
“还有吗？”  
  
“哦，就是现在他打算出国，作为这边的重要嫌疑人我们当然不能放他走，但是照这个情况下去，放行也是迟早的事情。”漩涡鸣人耸了耸肩，一脸无奈，看到那个男人时嫌恶的表情也不加遮掩，“这个人原先并不富有，是因为结识了爱子的原因，获得了她家中的帮助才有了现在的条件，住在现在这样奢华的别墅里面。爱子的家人说爱子曾经多次回家说他在外面跟别的女人鬼混……”  
  
春野樱奇怪地打断了他，“你跟我说这个干什么？”  
  
漩涡鸣人被噎了一下：“我只是想给你补充一下背景知识……”  
  
春野樱摇头：“现在知道这些事情只会让你在思考客观问题的时候带上逻辑不通的主观判断，一会儿再说吧。”说完她若无其事地走开，漩涡鸣人知道她要自己去看看周围的线索便无奈地假装只是跟下属聊了聊又回到客厅。  
  
*  
  
春野樱在房子里面转了一圈，佐井还是跟在她身后几步的距离，毕竟是案发现场，得在一定程度上限制外人的自由，名义上。再说他们现在也是趁着鸣人在下面拖着小林良而“擅自”查看而已。  
  
她倒是没有触犯规则的自觉，径直去了一趟二楼，看了看女主人和男主人的卧室，意义不明地唔了几声，然后走进卧室里的盥洗室。  
  
佐井在外面等她出来，忍不住问了一句，“怎么样，找到什么线索了吗？”  
  
春野樱露出奇怪的表情，“什么线索？”  
  
“你不是在找线索吗？”佐井开始怀疑自己这次是不是又被这个女人耍了。上次她过来的时候带着他在案发现场坐了一下午，然后说自己只是在休息。  
  
真是记仇。  
  
佐井苦恼地想，不过是因为第一次见面的时候叫了她一声丑女，就被她指定每次接待她，然后搞一些恶作剧，总是能得逞，他又没有办法。  
  
春野樱挑了挑眉往下一个房间走：“我擅自在房间里找到的线索又不能用，我也没有搜查令啊。”  
  
“那你在干什么？”佐井抚额跟在她后面。  
  
“看看女主人生前的生活。”春野樱确定爱子已经死了一样说着，打开另一个房间，不得不说这家的家境确实相当好，她打开的不是一个房间，而是一个和隔壁卧室相通的衣帽间，不过里面并没有成堆的衣物鞋帽，大多数架子上都空荡荡的，春野樱上去摸了一下，已经积了薄薄的尘埃。“女主人生活不怎么惬意啊，明明这么有钱。”  
  
佐井撇撇嘴，不明白她是什么意思。她从试衣镜里面看到了他的表情，挥了挥手终于坦白说：“放心，鸣人没有什么解决不了的事情，他只是叫我过来是想有个突破口罢了。”  
  
佐井愣了一下：“你是说他已经能确定凶手了？”  
  
春野樱理所当然地回答：“当然啦，你觉得你家警长是草包么？这家伙不跟我说清楚想让我找点突破点让他好下手。等案子结了一定要请我吃饭的。”她哼了一声。  
  
转过衣帽间的试衣镜，她忽然蹲下身捡起什么东西，佐井凑过去看，却发现是一枚看上去磨损厉害的戒指。  
  
“这戒指……”他抱胸皱眉思考了一会儿，“有点眼熟，我想想——”女主人的首饰不少，证物里面有好几件类似的戒指。  
  
他还没想出个所以然就惊讶地看着春野樱当着自己的面将戒指放进她的口袋里，竖起手指做了个噤声的动作，“嘘——突破点找到了，下去吧。”说完她转身向外走。她就这样揣着可能是重要的证物的东西不知道要上哪儿去，佐井哪能轻易放过。他紧紧跟在春野樱身后，低声快速地问：“那到底是什么？”  
  
春野樱没有立刻回答他，直到两人回到客厅门外。小林良坐在沙发上眉头紧锁，一脸愤慨和不耐烦，似乎非常不满于警方将嫌疑定在他头上，不过除此以外没有半点关于妻子失踪的焦急不安。  
  
春野樱指了指他交叉放在腹间的双手：“看到了吗？和这枚戒指是一对。”  
  
佐井一惊，眯着眼睛去看。小林良左手无名指的婚戒果然在构造和设计上都和她捡到的那枚戒指是明显一对的对戒。他略带惊讶地看向春野樱，她只在客厅外面走了个过场，竟然比他这个来了好几次的探员还早记住男主人手上戴的戒指是什么样式。  
  
“那……现在拿进去给警长吗。”佐井轻声问。  
  
她摇头，又悄悄离开会议室向大门外走。佐井不解地跟着，直到春野樱走到房子与花园连接的路上，她伸手将口袋里的戒指掏出来随手扔到地上，然后一脚踩了上去。  
  
佐井大惊，这可能是重要的证物，春野樱用裸手去碰已经极为不妥，用脚踩如果损失了重要的线索不知道要怎么交代，所以他立刻蹲下身抱住春野樱的小腿让她卸力，“我说丑女你干什么——”  
  
一不小心又说出了对她来说是禁忌的词，不过想收回已经来不及了，佐井努力摆出一个若无其事的笑容抬头：“我说，樱小姐。”  
  
春野樱似笑非笑地看着他，他在心里想这个坎是过不去了。她抬起脚，弯腰捡起那个戒指，语气变得相当不客气：“不明白就跟上来，白脸笨蛋。”  
  
佐井还保持着半蹲的动作，毒舌对他来说几乎是本能改也改不掉，如果她也能用一个绰号来抵消的话他真是求之不得。  
  
漩涡鸣人捏着眉心，男人的冷漠不合作态度让他也实在没办法。这种看着嫌疑人嚣张却无能为力的状态让他极不舒服，恨不得脱了身上的警服揍他一顿，不过想起曾经的停职警告，他还是硬生生地忍下了这种冲动。  
  
为了进行下一轮的询问，他喝了一口自己带的水，然后看向窗外的郁金香花丛。  
  
希望樱酱已经找到了什么。  
  
“警长。”一个女警员走了进来，将一个证物袋递给他。漩涡鸣人接过后看着那警员一愣，她正是穿上警服的春野樱，此刻不知道从哪儿搞来一副眼镜戴着，长长的樱发也绑起盘好裹在帽子里，十分干练严肃，就像真的警员一样。  
  
“呃……哦。”他不便多问，只好看向手上的证物袋，里面是一枚小小的戒指，上面的钻石十分夺目，不过戒指本身看起来有些年头了，而且上面还有一些看起来比较新的划痕，他眯起眼睛——  
  
春野樱凑到他耳边，声音不大不小地说：“刚才佐井先生出去的时候崴了一脚，在花园里面边踩到了这个东西，您看跟小林先生手上的戒指——”  
  
漩涡鸣人心里一动，没有马上计较佐井踩到重要证物的事，转身在证物箱里面取出一张照片走到看到戒指就开始眼神不对的小林良身边，“小林先生，这是你提供给我们你妻子出差之前的照片吧？”照片上爱子甜蜜地挽着丈夫的胳膊，露出的左手无名上有一枚明晃晃的戒指。  
  
“是啊。”小林良故作镇定地说。漩涡鸣人放下照片，又将装戒指的袋子放在他面前，“她手上的戒指是这个吗？”  
  
他现在看起来严肃而且冷厉，小林良心下一慌，竟然脱口而出：“我不知道！”  
  
客厅一下安静下来。  
  
春野樱一脸疑惑地问：“小林先生，要么是，要么不是。你跟夫人结婚这么多年竟然不认识她的戒指吗？”  
  
小林良“呼”一下站起身，一个箭步冲到春野樱面前，“跟你有什么什么关系混蛋！”  
  
漩涡鸣人见他情绪激动立刻就拦在春野樱面前，没想到对方恼羞成怒之下竟然一下推开了以为他不敢动手的漩涡鸣人，一拳向春野樱脸上打去——  
  
砰——  
  
皮肉接触的声音。  
  
趔趄了一下站稳的漩涡鸣人愤怒地转头看，却发现春野樱没有被打中。一个青年站在她身侧，脸上没什么表情，只是一只手挡在她面前，小林良的拳头正击中他的手心，被紧紧捏住，已经微微泛红。这么大的力量在生生止住的时候肯定已经让他的骨头吃了点苦头。  
  
漩涡鸣人不顾因为疼痛而表情扭曲的嫌疑人，匆匆走到青年身边。由于离得很近，春野樱听见他在这青年耳边的低语：“佐助，不是让你在车上等我么。”  
  
TBC.


	2. 第一案 奇美拉（2）•论同居是如何开始的

在小林良疼得抽冷气的时候，春野樱不动声色地开始打量不知道什么时候站到自己身边的青年。是个人都喜欢漂亮的东西，这个人更是只看一眼就被惊艳到了她。他长得确实出挑，身段瘦削挺拔，五官形如刀刻，看到他墨黑的眼睛的时候春野樱觉得自己的心脏都停跳了一下。  
  
不过他的左眼被绷带缠着，不知道是什么病灶。  
  
“你快放手！我、我要告你！”小林良想把他的手掰开，没想到那几根看起来并不孔武有力的手指铁钩一般纹丝不动。漩涡鸣人虽然愤怒，但还是怕小林良事后追究，就把手放在青年的肩膀上说：“放开他吧，佐助。”青年瞟了他一眼松开手。  
  
小林良马上揉着自己泛红的手背，恶狠狠地抬头，正想放狠话，一下就被青年空无一物的眼睛给镇住。明明里面没什么情绪，就是让他觉得不能招惹，会死。  
  
“小林先生，请你注意自己的言行，不然我可以以袭警的罪名逮捕你。”漩涡鸣人在一边冷着脸警告，小林良倒是找到了台阶下一样，冷哼一声回到沙发上，继续恶言恶语。  
  
“爱子有很多戒指，不少都跟婚戒很像，我怎么能一下辨别出来？”他听起来非常理直气壮，不过一开始惊慌的表现已经让在场所有警员心里都八九不离十。  
  
漩涡鸣人忖度片刻，正准备说将戒指带回去检验，核对确定是婚戒的话就可以申请对小林良的行动限制和房屋搜查令，站在他身后的春野樱说：“警长，外面那片郁金香长得很有意思啊。”  
  
漩涡鸣人、小林良和刚刚进来眼睛上缠着绷带的青年一起向窗外看去，有的面露不解，有的隐隐又开始惊慌。  
  
“中庭右边，有一片郁金香有点枯萎了呢，旁边的那些却都长得不错。不知道是不是那片土壤里有什么不利于郁金香生长的东西啊。”春野樱笑着说，但看着小林良的眼睛非常冷。  
  
他背后的冷汗一下就下来了，勉强保持强硬开口说：“那边光照不大充足，长得不好很正常。”  
  
春野樱点点头，“看来这一院子郁金香平时应该不是先生，而是爱子夫人打理的吧？”  
  
小林良点头：“确实，你怎么知道？”  
  
她紧紧盯着小林良细微的表情变化，慢悠悠地说：“郁金香种球发芽的时候不能有大量的直射阳光，否则会影响生长，如果左边阳光更好，长势应该比右边差吧？”还没等小林良再辩解，她又像是帮他说了一句：“不过也有可能爱子夫人是从外面买了现成的植株回来栽培的？”  
  
小林良松了口气，赶紧附和：“没错，爱子是直接在花市上买下了这批郁金香种起来的。”  
  
春野樱听完，笑眯眯地点头，退到一边不再说话，似乎也不介怀刚才他试图袭击自己的行为。漩涡鸣人见她应该没什么想说的了就对小林良说他必须要等到戒指的鉴定结果出来才能离开国境，对方脸色很差，不过也只能答应。  
  
漩涡鸣人招呼警员收队，然后带着春野樱和那个一直没说话的青年回到自己车里。春野樱坐在副驾驶，从后视镜看到那个青年正在看自己，于是对他友好地笑了一下，对方却无动于衷，仍然只是淡淡地看着她。  
  
漩涡鸣人给佐井打了个电话，让他先走。挂上电话以后他似乎不知道怎么开口，抓了抓只有出来办理公务才会打理得整齐一些的金发说：“呃，樱酱，这是宇智波佐助，我的……我的朋友；佐助，这是春野樱——”  
  
“自由职业者。”春野樱接过他的话，向后座伸出一只手，“你好，佐助君。”  
  
宇智波佐助停顿了一秒，伸出手跟她握了一下，甚至几乎算不上握，碰了一下就很快收回。春野樱想着这未免也有些无礼，却瞥到漩涡鸣人一脸惊讶，似乎宇智波佐助做了件出人意料的事情。  
  
人长得再好看她也不能一直盯着看，春野樱懒懒地靠回座椅背上，斜眼看着漩涡鸣人：“别以为我没看出来你早就知道小林良是凶手了，叫我过来想让我找个由头方便你早点下手。”  
  
漩涡鸣人干笑两声，“哈哈，樱酱还是这么聪明啊……”  
  
“一乐拉面，请我吃，不然下次不来了。”她故作严肃地说，其实只是非常平常的面馆而已，金发青年忙不迭地点头，“好好好，请你吃一辈子也行。”  
  
春野樱扭头看着后排的宇智波佐助：“虽然没营养，但也挺好吃的，佐助君一起来吧。”她还将一乐拉面简单介绍了一下，明显已经看出来他不是这里的住民。黑发青年无可无不可地点头：“嗯。”  
  
真是惜字如金。春野樱无奈地想。不过谁让那皮囊实在过于养眼呢。  
  
*  
  
一乐拉面说起来其实是漩涡鸣人最常来的地方，春野樱不想为难他，毕竟他想尽办法把自己弄到那种没什么技术含量的案发现场去估计已经死了很多脑细胞了，以后有的是机会麻烦他。  
  
三人点了一样的豚骨拉面，只不过漩涡鸣人点了大碗，那两人吃得不快，他稀里呼噜倒是比他们还要早吃完。  
  
擦了擦嘴，漩涡鸣人一手撑头看着自己右手边的春野樱和她右手边的宇智波佐助，湛蓝的眼睛一闪，忽然开口说：“樱酱，你收留佐助怎么样？”  
  
两人手中的筷子同时停下，同时扭过头，同时露出了脑子里某根神经断掉的表情：“你说什么？”这是春野樱问的。  
  
“喏，你、你有个助手的话很多事情不是方便很多嘛，而且，而且佐助他在这里举目无亲，我又没什么能指派给他的……”  
  
“我记得你上个月说警局缺个看门的。”春野樱毫不留情地打断他。宇智波佐助眉头一皱，看着漩涡鸣人的眼神明显表示他不可能胜任看门的工作。  
  
“看门的早就招到了啊——好吧其实是卡卡西老师，他停职期间被调去看门了。”  
  
春野樱眼皮一跳，“卡卡西老师没拒绝？”  
  
漩涡鸣人点点头：“老实说，我觉得他看起来挺喜欢这个工作的，端着茶杯看报纸，笑眯眯地给人家开门。”  
  
她乐不可支，“能想象出来。”旗木卡卡西不是他们真正的老师，不过可能是因为他经历的事情比较多，大多数警局里的后辈又被他告知不许叫前辈或者先生，所以都叫他老师。他本身是个懒散随意的人，但是有很重要的原则和底线，前段时间因为一个证人保护计划跟上面起了冲突，最后事情在他的擅自行动下被解决，他也因此被停职。  
  
于是话题又转回宇智波佐助的去向上来。  
  
春野樱不是个冷酷无情的人，她的经济状况也不是不允许她雇一个助手，不过漩涡鸣人就这样要塞个人过来她总觉得有些奇怪，但他看起来也没什么特殊的理由。宇智波佐助对自己的去向漠不关心，他们交谈的时候仍然在慢条斯理地吃面，春野樱瞥了他一眼又收回眼神，因为那张脸实在容易影响她的判断。  
  
漩涡鸣人磨磨蹭蹭凑到她旁边：“樱酱——拜托你帮帮我嘛——我会给你申请津贴的。”春野樱一歪头：“申请津贴？佐助君在你们那儿有编制？”  
  
漩涡鸣人犹豫了一下点头：“算是有吧。唉，樱酱，有的事情我真的不能说，求求你了——”刚才在小林宅疾言厉色的漩涡警长竟然颇有一点撒娇的味道说着。  
  
春野樱的余光扫了几眼开始擦嘴的宇智波佐助，最终点了点头，“好，我答应你，带着他工作。”  
  
“那佐助就拜托给你啦樱酱，吃住什么的随意就好看着他别让他乱跑哈，我还有事先走了！”漩涡鸣人听到她答应就像是瞬间屁股底下烧起了火，把钱放在桌上一溜烟就跑了，竟然连住都要她承包。一乐大叔收好钱疑惑地看着漩涡鸣人匆匆忙忙的背影：“鸣人怎么了？走的这么急。”  
  
春野樱摇摇头：“谁知道，回去看卡卡西老师有没有因为看小黄书擅离职守吧——佐助君，吃完了？”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她笑眯眯的脸：“嗯。”  
  
“那走吧，去我住的地方。”她继续笑容满面地说。宇智波佐助不知道有什么好笑的，殊不知春野樱只是觉得他的脸赏心悦目而已。  
  
春野樱的住处确实不小，下面是商铺，上面是三层住宅，主卧和次卧在二楼，三楼有点像个阁楼，不过没有什么东西，她带宇智波佐助上去的时候阳光正从天窗上落进来，在满是灰尘的地板上形成一个金色的方块。她背着手轻盈地走到光下转了半圈，眯着眼睛很是惬意的样子，“这里冬天可以晒晒太阳，还挺不错的，如果你也喜欢的话我可以多买一把椅子。”  
  
他顺着她手指的方向看过去，角落里有一把风格古老的扶手椅。没有回答关于自己希不希望得到一点冬日阳光的归属权，宇智波佐助露出来的眼睛盯到春野樱身上，半冷不热地问：“你为什么要收留我？”  
  
这是他们相遇以来他说的第一个完整的句子，声音比一般这个年纪的青年更清冷一些，语调平平，带着细微的疑惑。  
  
春野樱摆摆手：“才不是收留——鸣人要给钱的。”  
  
对于这个并不严肃的回答，宇智波佐助看着她的眼神明显温度降了一度，春野樱于是正色说：“好了，不开玩笑，来说说第一个原因。你啊，是个很擅长，并且习惯于伪装自己的人吧？”她一边说，一边走向角落拖动那把椅子。  
  
“从你身上我完全看不出过去的痕迹。人是没有办法摆脱过去的，总有蛛丝马迹能证明你早上吃了煎饼还是燕麦粥，即使你把嘴擦得再干净。但是你真的没有留下什么线索，对我来说很有挑战性。”  
  
春野樱将椅子放在天窗正下方，坐上去两腿交叠，十指交叉放在腹部：“佐助君，我真的完全看不出来，你是谁。”  
  
他们刚刚吃过中饭，正午的阳光直直地从她头上落下，她整个人都在热烈明亮的光线中，但是与之矛盾的是头发和五官投下的阴影反而让她的脸变得不甚清晰，一大半都隐没在黑暗里。  
  
宇智波佐助沉默了一会儿，忽然抬手开始解开缠绕过头部，挡住左眼的绷带。春野樱眯着眼睛看着他缓慢但不停的动作，静静等着他的回答。  
  
一只奇异的眼睛出现在她眼前。应该是黑色的，但隐隐又透露着紫色，反射着瑰丽的色彩，那眼珠也能够和右眼一样转动，看起来却美得不真实，像那种手工艺人橱窗里低眉敛目的人偶眼眶中流光溢彩的玻璃珠。  
  
春野樱沉默了一会儿，说：“义眼吗？”  
  
宇智波佐助摇头，抬起手臂伸出手指向她背后的虚空一指，“我能看到人的思想，在想什么，害怕什么，都在意识海中。”他的手向上一滑，像在智能手机的屏幕上翻页一样，“你的意识海里只有乱码。要说伪装的话，你也是一样吧，樱？”  
  
三个俗气常见的音节从他口中飘出，舌尖抵住门牙的间隙，然后来到下颚，最后弹击上颚说出她的名字，刚才初遇时心脏的颤动这时候终于再次提醒她那不是幻觉。春野樱知道这不是一见钟情，她知道自己胸腔里满溢的是那种飘渺情愫之外的东西。  
  
熟悉？或者惊讶？赞叹？恐慌？疑惑？都不是。  
  
她笑了笑，不过不像他们相遇以来所有的从容的，戏谑的，带有目的性的微笑，而是有些漫不经心如同掩盖着什么：“你想说你有特异功能？”  
  
宇智波佐助将绷带缠回去，遮住那只奇异的眼睛：“你可以随意定义，这只是我的能力而已。”  
  
她站起身走到他面前，倾身仰头看他，“哦——那么不能告诉我吗？你的身份。”宇智波佐助平静地垂眼：“不能。”  
  
春野樱站直了耸耸肩，“那算了。反正我也对送到嘴边的答案没有兴趣。”她伸了个懒腰，没有半点像坐在椅子上的春野樱沉着思考的样子。“我带你去卧室，吧台那里可以做早饭。”  
  
“你刚才说这是收留我的第一个原因。”宇智波佐助清冷的声音在她背后响起，“其他呢？”  
  
春野樱笑了一声，认真地说：“剩下的原因当然是因为你长得好看啊。”  
  
TBC.


	3. 第一案 奇美拉（3）•一个品行不端的女人

春野樱和宇智波佐助的同居生活进行得意外顺利，可能是因为彼此都没有什么奇怪的癖好，也都习惯于不去打扰别人。中间两人一起去买了一次日用品，宇智波佐助只拿了一板牙刷，几条毛巾，和货架上距离自己最近的牙膏洗发水沐浴露。春野樱跟他说不用担心价格的问题，毕竟漩涡鸣人会给她津贴的。  
  
宇智波佐助却说没必要准备其他东西。  
  
春野樱抚额：“你是不好意思吗？内衣和其他换洗衣物不用买吗？”  
  
宇智波佐助说：“鸣人会送过来的。”  
  
“……还要特地送过来……鸣人给你私人订制的吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
不过第二天他们确实收到了漩涡鸣人寄过来的行李，春野樱瞟了打开的箱子两眼，里面只有色调简单的衣物而已。除此以外还有一个信封，里面是一沓现金，宇智波佐助递给她说是“津贴”，她随意地将装着一笔不小数额的信封放进客厅的抽屉里，没有打电话去问为什么要像绑架案交接一样不走网络支付。  
  
诸如此类小小的磕绊之后，两人正式住在了一起。他们起床的时间差不多，七点左右要么是春野樱起来看到宇智波佐助在吧台那里煮咖啡，要么宇智波佐助还没推开卧室的门就听到外面哗啦哗啦翻报纸的声音。  
  
春野樱明明起的早，却没有吃早饭的习惯，于是宇智波佐助开始将烤面包片的数量增加到两片，并且烤完面包再泡咖啡，不然在面包烤好之前这个空腹十个小时的女人就会开始给自己脆弱的胃灌进这种刺激的液体。  
  
本来他对于别人吃不吃早餐并不多加指摘，只不过某一天夜里春野樱敲他的门问他有没有止痛药，边说话边揉着自己的胃部显然是不舒服的样子。他当然没有，春野樱就自言自语说那忍忍好了，然后回到了自己的房间，宇智波佐助这才得以回去睡觉。  
  
为了杜绝半夜被吵醒的情况再次发生，他觉得多烤一片面包没什么坏处。  
  
春野樱倒是完全没有因为宇智波佐助的到来改变自己，除了吃完面包才能倒咖啡。她依然做着关于大海的梦，在无边的海浪声中醒来，带着空茫的心情洗漱，然后穿戴整齐来到客厅兼餐厅兼办公场所等待工作。  
  
她说是工作，不过宇智波佐助在这边待了三天也没有见到她所谓的工作。  
  
第四天的时候漩涡鸣人来了一趟，说小林良已经被抓捕归案，突破口是他在昨天晚上试图开车将一个黑色的长袋子运出去，在他家外面监视他的警员打开后发现里面是已经相当腐化的爱子的尸体。  
  
春野樱点点头，在漩涡鸣人说出进一步的细节之前忽然问身边的宇智波佐助：“佐助君，你说过你的特殊能力吧？隔着绷带，你知道小林良脑子里想的是把妻子的尸体藏在什么地方吗？”  
  
她看着宇智波佐助的眼神带着探究，还有那么一点想要拆穿别人谎言的恶趣味，他瞥了她一眼，淡淡地说：“中庭东侧的郁金香花丛。”  
  
小林良杀害了自己的妻子，毁灭证据后将妻子的尸体埋在花园中，然后准备逃往国外。这些在他背后写得清清楚楚，他只扫了一眼就知道了真相。  
  
漩涡鸣人又惊讶又习以为常地苦笑：“佐助你还是什么都知道。”  
  
春野樱却并没有因为漩涡鸣人间接地证明了宇智波佐助的正确而露出什么不可思议的神情，只是点点头表示认可，然后掏出手机飞快地开始输入文字，似乎是在给谁发短信。  
  
漩涡鸣人看着他坐在单人沙发上并不拘束的样子笑着问：“佐助，你对樱酱这里习惯得很快啊，没有什么需要帮助的地方吗？跟女孩相处可是有很多讲究的哦。”他是在笑，不过也并不是完全调侃的笑意。  
  
宇智波佐助看都不看他一眼：“暂时没有需要帮助的地方，管好你自己吧，吊车尾。”  
  
漩涡鸣人心口一窒，他看到了，宇智波佐助口中吐出吊车尾这几个字的时候，全神贯注看着手机屏幕的春野樱也抬头看了自己一眼，明显接收到了那几个字的意思。  
  
他站起来走到宇智波佐助身边，忽然一伸胳膊箍住对方的脖子，咬牙切齿地说：“佐助你这混蛋，不要当着樱酱的面那样叫我啊！”  
  
宇智波佐助白皙的脸很快就因为呼吸不畅而泛红，他没有用力挣扎，而是曲起右肘，精准地向后一顶——  
  
漩涡鸣人捂着自己的右侧腹部咳嗽着倒进沙发里。  
  
“好了，差不多点你们两个。”春野樱无奈地说。她放下手机看着正在摸脖子的宇智波佐助，“佐助君，我让佐井送了点材料过来，你下去帮我拿一下行吗？”她说得很客气，虽然宇智波佐助不是习惯于帮别人跑腿的人，但是呆在这里漩涡鸣人还有的闹，于是他点点头起身下楼。  
  
“佐助那家伙怎么这么听你话啊。”漩涡鸣人没好气地坐好，“在我那儿的时候让他关个灯都不干的。”  
  
“你肯定没有好好跟他说吧。”春野樱耸了耸肩，“佐助君是个需要顺毛捋的猫儿呢。”她说的比喻让漩涡鸣人觉得毛骨悚然，抖了抖赶紧撇掉脑子里关于宇智波佐助成了一只冷冰冰的猫的形象。  
  
“鸣人，我问你，佐助君有什么病史吗？尤其是精神方面的。”楼下开门声一响，春野樱立刻开口问道。  
  
漩涡鸣人一愣：“精神病史？你为什么这么问？”  
  
春野樱靠在椅背上敲了敲扶手：“他跟我说他遮起来的那只眼睛有特异功能。”  
  
听到她这么说，漩涡鸣人似乎一下有了很多想说的话，他兴冲冲地说：“是啊，我也知道。你不觉得很神奇吗樱酱？他真的能看到人的思想诶。”  
  
她看他的眼神表明她并不觉得这神奇。漩涡鸣人湛蓝的眼睛闪了闪，了然地说：“樱酱，你怀疑佐助的这种说法是假的，实际上是因为他有精神病？哎，我原来也是这么认为的，但是确实是真的啊，我做过一些实验，他的准确率是百分之一百。”  
  
春野樱摇了摇头：“我不是怀疑他的能力。鸣人，很多时候我们会赋予不能理解的现象一种神秘的名称来使它合理化，比如说，你们认为他所拥有的读心术。”  
  
青年疑惑地看着她：“可是事实确实是这样啊，老实说樱酱，我是相信特异功能的。”他说这话的时候严肃得很，一点都不像个应该只相信眼见为实的警长。  
  
“哈，什么是特异功能？”春野樱翘起一条腿，一只胳膊肘放在大腿上向前伸，手掌平摊如同托着空气中的什么东西。“原始部落的人第一次接触吃了一粒就会消除病痛的药，就会把它称为魔法，我们却知道那只是药品因子在人体内与病毒进行了化学反应。”  
  
“呃——”漩涡鸣人的想法很多时候在春野樱无懈可击的逻辑面前是不堪一击的，这种时候他往往只能缴械投降，“那樱酱你的意思是？”  
  
“我说个假设。”她看着漩涡鸣人有点茫然的眼睛，条理分明地说：“假设佐助君在演绎法的运用方面是个天才，即使你衣服上的纤维变化也逃不过他的眼睛，那么只要看你一眼，他就会知道你今天干了什么以及接下来要干什么事情，‘就像’看透了你的心事。但是这种程度的演绎是一般人不可能相信的，于是他也欺骗自己这是‘特异功能’——讽刺的是特异功能更能被人接受。虽然这不影响他的能力的真实性，但是如果他习惯性地认为自己的能力是某种神秘力量的具现化的话，我有点担心他的心理状态是否健康得足以跟我一起工作。”  
  
漩涡鸣人被她的大胆假设说得有点懵，“你的意思是，可能佐助只是个无法用现代标准测量的天才？而且过于天才所以对我们来说近似于特异功能？”  
  
“嗯，就是这个意思。”春野樱眯着眼睛再次窝进沙发里，“正常人类的大脑只被开发了百分之十都不到，鸣人。谁都不知道人类的极限在哪里，开发到百分之一百的话人会变成怪物还是神。”  
  
平时对于这些神神叨叨的东西的了解仅限于科幻小说的漩涡鸣人显然已经被春野樱的话说得有点不明所以，他挠了挠头发，最后只是勉强承诺道：“樱酱你说的这些我不是很懂，但是我向你保证，佐助他没什么精神上的疾病，你不用担心跟他共事的问题——如果有什么事情发生的话随时联系我。”  
  
最后一句他说得有些担心，似乎已经预见到了什么不好的事情一样，春野樱觉察到他湛蓝眼中的隐忧，正想再问什么，楼下的开门声再次响起，然后是有人上楼的声音。  
  
春野樱挑了挑一边的眉毛，站起身整理了一下头发，“鸣人，你走的时候我就不送你了。有客人来了。”  
  
漩涡鸣人疑惑了一瞬，很快二楼的门被打开，他转头看去，宇智波佐助手上拿着一个文件袋，应该是刚才春野樱支开他让他去佐井那里拿的东西。他身边还站着一个妆容精致，一脸不耐的女人。  
  
*  
  
“请坐。”漩涡鸣人离开以后，春野樱微笑着对上门的女人说。那女人四处环顾了一下，挑了个位置不情不愿地坐下，一副嫌弃的模样。  
  
宇智波佐助不动声色地皱了皱眉——那是他的座位。  
  
春野樱坐的沙发宽敞，她看着宇智波佐助明显不悦的样子拍了拍自己身边的位置，“佐助君，来这儿坐吧。”青年闻声走到她旁边，不过并没有坐下，而是靠在扶手上不咸不淡地看着窗外。  
  
女人看了他们一会儿，忽然不怎么友善地笑了一声，“是夫妻档吗？”  
  
春野樱保持着得体的微笑：“不是，佐助君是我新上任的助手。”  
  
那女人并不十分在意春野樱的回答一样，涂了亮色指甲油的细长手指打开随身携带的小包，拿出一个漂亮的瓷色烟盒：“能抽烟吗？”  
  
春野樱摇头：“最好不要吧。这老房子没什么消防设施，而且抽烟可能会影响我们的谈话质量。”  
  
女人耸耸肩，于是只是取出一根细长的女烟夹在手指中间，啪嗒一声合上烟盒放回包里。她苍白而且骨节清瘦的手指夹着那根同样伶仃的烟，春野樱看着也想大约抽起来也有一种颓废的美感。  
  
“我姓伊藤，名为香织，我想跟我的丈夫离婚，希望你们尽量找取对我有利的证据，让我在分家产的时候能多分一点。”自称为伊藤香织的女人单刀直入地说出了自己来的目的。  
  
宇智波佐助听着这件听起来十分简单无聊的委托，不动声色地观察着春野樱的反应。  
  
她取过放在旁边应该是用于工作的平板，似乎是要记笔记。  
  
然后宇智波佐助看着她面对委托人打开了一款消灭方块的小游戏，并且一脸严肃认真地说：“能提供一些细节吗？”  
  
第一排小方块掉了下来，但一些本来聚集在一起可以被一次性消灭的小方块因为春野樱胡乱的一戳变得七零八落，一时半会儿是消不掉了。  
  
“你需要什么细节？”伊藤香织无所谓地问，脸上丝毫没有要离婚的紧张或者愤怒抑或哀伤。  
  
“伊藤先生是否有对您家暴？或者出轨？或者在自己的工作上有任何不良行为？”春野樱一边说一边在平板上滑来滑去，宇智波佐助默不作声地看着她手中的方块只在以个位数消除，整块的色块全部被拆解成不利于游戏进展的方向。  
  
“没有。他是个医生，没时间家暴出轨，去年还拿了他们医院的优秀医者奖。”伊藤香织嘲讽地笑了一声，“是个完美的男人呢。”  
  
春野樱在屏幕上的手指停顿了一下，“那么您呢？有什么问题吗？”  
  
委托人将没有点燃的香烟举到唇边，吸了一口，不知道这没有烟草燃烧产生的化学因子进入口腔给她带来了怎样的感受，然后她将烟放下，在桌上掸了掸不存在的烟灰。  
  
“我问题大着呢。无业，无收入，还拿着他的钱在外面有别的男人。”她漫不经心地细数自己的斑斑劣迹，不以为荣亦不以为耻。“要不然也不来找你们了，这样一个女人，你们能帮她从那男人那里抢来多少钱？”她恶劣地笑着，红唇弯起，中间浅淡的一点沾在她吸了一口的香烟滤嘴上。  
  
春野樱也笑，最后戳了一下屏幕。宇智波佐助看到两个黄色的方块应声碎裂，然后多米诺骨牌一般不断有因为这两个方块的消失而并到一起的方块得以分解。数秒之后，屏幕上所有其他的方块全部碎裂，只剩下所有红色方块挤在一起，只要再戳一下她就能获得最多的额外分数。  
  
他眼中的无序，是她抽出线头的过程。  
  
“我和我的助手会努力的。”春野樱笑眯眯地说，引爆了最后一片方块。  
  
Excellent！  
  
他在心中念出屏幕上夸张的称赞。  
  
TBC.


	4. 第一案 奇美拉（4）•暗访

伊藤香织留下一张沾着妖娆香水味的名片和一份简单的关于她的丈夫的资料就离开了他们的住所。春野樱关上平板，起身一边向自己的卧室走一边说：“佐助君，换身衣服吧，要出门了。”  
  
宇智波佐助想了一下，问道：“这就是你平时的工作吗？像街头巷尾的私家侦探一样，搜集方便别人离婚的证据？”  
  
春野樱扭头看他，脸上露出理所当然的神情：“没办法，这个社会的侦探就是被认为是做这种事的。虽然我也觉得很无聊，但是生活所迫呀。”她的手指比了个钱的手势，“钱，懂吗，能让我们自由。”她说的话俗不可耐，然而又非常理算当然，“如果我们帮她办妥了这件事，佣金不会少的。”  
  
宇智波佐助一点都不相信她是为了钱去帮伊藤香织调查，毕竟漩涡鸣人寄过来的那个装满现金的信封还在抽屉里徒然生尘。但是既然她已经这么说了，他就站起来去做外出准备。  
  
他确实需要出去看看。  
  
伊藤香织的丈夫伊藤彦工作的医院距离他们的住处颇远，几乎在城市的另一侧，他们站在医院大门口的时候已经是午休时间，挂号厅里还有不少人，不过大多数非急诊或值班的医生似乎都在休息。  
  
春野樱和宇智波佐助在医院大厅里面转了一圈，没什么人搭理他们，见他们不挂号，窗口的老女人也只是微微抬了抬眼皮就又开始打瞌睡。  
  
春野樱很快就对大厅失去了兴趣，带着宇智波佐助走出来，绕过这栋楼向后面走。  
  
“去哪儿？”他问道。  
  
“去看看医生在不在餐厅。”春野樱说着，熟门熟路地绕过一排排白色的大楼带路，就像事先做过调查一样。  
  
宇智波佐助看了一眼时间，一点半了。  
  
“你确定他会还在医院餐厅？”  
  
春野樱转头看了他一眼，“一个获得优秀医者奖的人应当晚点吃饭，而且吃饭必去医院餐厅啊。”见对方没什么反应，她只好无趣地解释：“好啦，只是碰碰运气。”  
  
说着他们已经进入了普通病患也可以来进餐的医院餐厅，里面只有寥寥几个人在进餐，其中穿着白大褂的几位几乎一眼就能认出来。小护士们叽叽喳喳地跟一个男人说着什么，那个中年男人只是温柔地微笑听着，一边快速吃饭，显然是有点赶时间。饭菜上都没什么热气，应该是不多的剩菜剩饭。  
  
“呵。”春野樱轻笑一声，那中年人正是伊藤香织提供的照片上的人。她拉了拉宇智波佐助的袖子示意他过来，两人坐到他们后面不起眼的角落，跟那些到餐厅里休息的病患或病患家属没什么差别。  
  
春野樱面对伊藤彦的桌子那边，一坐下就压低声音说：“佐助君，我不管你能‘看’出来什么，在我开口询问之前请保持沉默好吗？”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她有些不解，“我以为那样更有效率。”  
  
女人耷拉了一下眼皮，恨铁不成钢地用食指指节敲了敲桌子，“我要的是效率吗？我要的是自己探寻的快感。”宇智波佐助显然不能理解她说的话，但作为助手只能听她的，不发一言。  
  
几个护士应该早就吃完了，但是在等还没有吃完的伊藤医生。她们有的似乎时不时在提出一些问题，男人都会停下筷子解答，也有人只是单纯地聊天，话题到他身上的时候他也会停下来回答一下。  
  
照这个架势，这顿饭得吃饭什么时候？  
  
不过能看出来，伊藤彦是个极其温和耐心的男人，完全没有露出不耐烦的神情，虽然估计他冰凉的饭菜已经不怎么美味。她打量着男人露出白大褂的内里穿着，脸上若有所思。宇智波佐助本身对这种事情没有兴趣，又被她勒令不能剧透，所以只是静静地坐在座位上，看着她背后的数据流呈现出更快的闪现速度，不知道什么东西正在她的脑子里被抽丝剥茧。  
  
大约十分钟以后，那边艰难的午饭终于吃完，伊藤彦端起自己的餐盘走到餐盘收纳处，把里面的饭菜倒干净，筷子勺子整齐放好，又在一群护士的簇拥下走出餐厅。  
  
春野樱的食指敲了敲桌子，正准备跟自己的助手说些什么，一个人忽然走了过来坐到她旁边，显然不是路过，因为他停了下来。  
  
两人一起看去。这是一个黑发的青年，微长的头发高高扎了起来，不过又因为不是非常长，所以显得有些炸，露出的耳朵上有两枚简单的几乎没什么样式的银色耳钉。他的眼睛不知道是因为天生就小还是因为困倦而睁不开，总之一副懒洋洋的样子。  
  
春野樱的余光看到宇智波佐助看他的眼神有些严肃，心里估摸着这个人不简单，至少应该拥有一个对于宇智波佐助来说不一般的“意识海”。  
  
“你们是伊藤夫人请过来调查伊藤先生的吧？”青年一坐下来既没有寒暄也没有自我介绍，单刀直入地问，不过声音听起来也是懒洋洋的，不是非常认真的感觉。  
  
春野樱的眼珠转了转，真是了不得的洞察力。她托着下巴，似笑非笑，绿色的眼睛灼灼闪光：“怎么看出来的？”  
  
“嘛，直觉。这个点跑到餐厅来什么都不点，也不研究病例什么，就是不时盯着那桌看，加上我对于我的委托人的事件的了解，不难猜测。我运气好，猜中了。”青年没有吹嘘的意思，一番话说下来却着实引起了春野樱的兴趣。  
  
“伊藤彦是你的委托人？”她顺着他的话问。  
  
“嗯。”青年爽快地承认，他的眼神在春野樱和宇智波佐助之间逡巡了一会儿，再次直言不讳：“我劝你们离这件事远一点，伊藤夫人在任何方面都是没有胜算的。”  
  
“何以见得？”  
  
“伊藤先生做过亲子鉴定，他们的孩子不是他亲生的。”  
  
青年一句话像平静的池塘中砸下的石块，溅起不小的水花。春野樱挑了挑眉，点头说：“亲子鉴定都已经做了的话对伊藤夫人确实不利呢。那么走吧，佐助君。”  
  
她站起身对坐姿随意的青年笑了一下：“谢谢你特地来提醒我们不要做无用功，能认识一下吗？”  
  
青年似乎没想到她会想认识一个等于刚刚砸了她饭碗的人，毕竟他们的立场就像法庭上的控辩双方的律师一样。不过他还是在口袋里摸索了一阵，抽出一张名片递给她：“嘛，虽然社交很麻烦，不过这次你们不插手的话我会轻松很多，以后有事情的话可以来找我。”  
  
春野樱接过白底黑字就像街边小广告一样简单而缺乏设计感的名片——奈良鹿丸，私家侦探。她把小小的卡片收进口袋里，跟他道了个别就离开了餐厅。  
  
坐在出租车上的时候，春野樱沉默着看窗外。宇智波佐助侧目看了她一眼，“要撤销委托吗？”  
  
她转过头看他，“佐助君，如果每次遇到同行提醒就不干活了的话我的牌子都要被砸光了。”  
  
他也估计春野樱没打算收手，因为她背后数据流的速度跳动得更快，而且奇怪的是数据的洪流中出现了一个孤岛一样的存在，所有的数据刷下来都会绕开那个孤岛，它停留在她的思想中纹丝不动。  
  
“你在想奈良鹿丸？”他问。  
  
话题的过于跳跃让春野樱一愣，几秒以后点了点头：“确实，他是个有趣的人。佐助君，我猜你看不透他的思想？”  
  
宇智波佐助抿了抿唇。那个男人的意识海相当庞大繁杂，总是不断有新的信息闪现一样覆盖在历史信息上，即使他留意去看也看不出什么东西。“嗯。”  
  
“看来你的能力对聪明人有点失效啊。”她笑眯眯地说。在对方不悦的情绪表现到脸上之前她对出租车司机报了个地址，是一所中学的名字。“我们去看看这次离婚案件的关键——那个孩子吧。”  
  
*  
  
宇智波佐助不知道春野樱是什么时候弄到了伊藤家的孩子的学校地址，不过与此相比，他更不明白的是她要去干什么。如果这个孩子确实跟伊藤彦系非父女关系的话，她最应该是他们回避接触的存在。  
  
他们下车以后春野樱站在路边看了一会儿，门口不远处有一家装潢看起来专门就是为了吸引学生的花里胡哨的“咖啡馆”，名字就叫咖啡馆，“去坐会儿吧？”  
  
春野樱说着，走进那家有几张椅子和桌子的小店，宇智波佐助坐在她旁边扫了一眼店里卖的东西，大多数是那种光看名字就十分甜腻的奶茶和小吃。  
  
春野樱点了一杯红豆奶茶，问他要什么。他摇头表示对这种饮料并不感兴趣，于是她擅自给他点了一杯纯奶茶。  
  
“光坐在这里什么都不喝也太奇怪了。”她说。想到刚才奈良鹿丸过来说出怀疑他们的原因，宇智波佐助明白了春野樱不是不谨慎的的人，刚才也许春野樱一进去就发现了奈良鹿丸，所以特地露出破绽让他过来说出某些信息。  
  
混着碎冰的奶茶端了上来，春野樱吸了一口，被那凉意激得缩了缩脖子，“嗯——还挺好喝的。”她看了看纹丝不动的宇智波佐助，对于他不愿意尝试一下面前的液体有些无奈。  
  
喧哗声传来，他们一起向外看去。中学放学了，学生们三五成群地涌出来，几个女生手挽着手径直就走向“咖啡馆”，她们进来看到为数不多的座位已经被占了两个的时候有些不开心，但是当看到宇智波佐助惊为天人的脸以后很快就窃窃私语起来，并小声说笑着挤在剩下的座位里并偷偷瞟着这个出众的青年。  
  
不过这两个人都没有在意她们，而是看着人来人往的学校门口。一辆黑色的轿车停在了距离学校大门不远的地方的时候春野樱看了宇智波佐助一眼。  
  
“佐助君，我们要等的人来了。”她眯着眼睛说。  
  
虽然她说着“我们”，但宇智波佐助完全不知道她的下一步计划是什么。他只能看出那辆车子看起来价格不菲，至少是中上阶层的座驾。  
  
里面走出来一个男人，转过脸的瞬间他们都看到了，就是没有穿医师服装的伊藤彦。  
  
“来接孩子放学？”春野樱自言自语道，“来接一个不是自己的，正导致自己婚姻破裂的孩子，该说高风亮节吗？”她凉凉地说。  
  
宇智波佐助同样不理解其中可能的缘由，只是看着男人靠在车边等，头也不回地问：“你怎么知道是他的车？”  
  
“唔，刚才路过医院停车场的时候看到了这辆车，对车牌有点印象。还有就是伊藤先生吃饭的时候口袋里露出了车钥匙。”她漫不经心地解释道。  
  
他也嗯了一声表示听到了。  
  
大约过了半个小时，学生们都走得差不多了，伊藤彦还是站在那里等，应该是没有看到自己的孩子出来。他倒是没有露出不耐烦或者焦急的神情，仍然是静静地等着。有几个母亲路过的时候都对这个温文尔雅的父亲露出了好奇的神色。  
  
他的表情一直淡淡的，直到一个孤身一人的身影从教学楼后面绕出来。从他们的角度都能看到伊藤彦的眼睛亮了一下，然后迎了上去，对着出来的少女一边挥手一边打招呼。  
  
然而少女一看到自己的父亲就停下了脚步，皱着眉头露出厌恶的神色，待他靠近的时候猛得低下头，像陌生人一样迅速向前走，想从他旁边跑过去，但一下就被伊藤彦抓住了书包带。她挣扎了一会儿，伊藤彦只是一味地哄劝，少女脸红脖子粗地渐渐没了力气，最后没精打采地跟着父亲上车离开。  
  
中间学校保安出来看了一下，不过大概知道男人是女孩的父亲，耸耸肩回去没有管。全程他们两人也只是看着，毕竟本来就不是这个阶段他们应该接触的人。  
  
“好了，走吧佐助君。”春野樱站起身也没什么表示。  
  
“叫佐助诶……”  
  
“真的好帅啊……”  
  
“就是就是……”  
  
咖啡馆里的女孩们兴奋地说着，也不在乎自己的音量是不是太大。春野樱心中无奈，不过像宇智波佐助这样长得帅又周身缠绕着疏离冷漠的气质，眼睛上还缠着绷带神秘气息爆表的青年在她们中间受欢迎实在是很正常的事情。她率先走到门口推开沉重的玻璃门，“佐助君——”  
  
“哇——”  
  
后面又传来小小的惊呼声，她转头看去，宇智波佐助含着吸管，竟然喝了一口她帮他点的，冰块都已经化了的奶茶。估计让人惊叫的是他微微滑动的喉结和最后擦嘴的动作。也只喝了一口他就站起来走到春野樱身边一起出去。  
  
站在门口时，他淡淡地说：“我不喜欢那个。”  
  
春野樱哼笑一声，“我要是你，现在就转头看看那些女孩子是不是在哄抢你用过的吸管。”  
  
宇智波佐助竟然真的回头看了一眼，然后回过来认真地说：“她们没有。”只是在盯着他。  
  
“……这样啊，那我想回去拿那根吸管了。”  
  
“要吗？”他问。  
  
“……不要。”春野樱抚额。有的时候她很想漩涡鸣人在身边时那些插科打诨的玩笑时光。  
  
TBC.


	5. 第一案 奇美拉（5）•眼之所见亦非真实

春野樱走进客厅打开空调，拉开冰箱取出一罐可乐，抬眼问后脚进来的宇智波佐助：“要喝什么吗？”这几天她已经略微知道了一点他的偏好，比如不喝可乐。  
  
“不用。”他只是走到常坐的沙发椅上坐下，“你接下来准备怎么做？”  
  
噗呲——她拉开罐子后罐口冒出一阵白色的烟雾，仰头喝了一口，又因为气体的刺激缩了缩脖子，简直像个孩子一样，然后倒在风口下的沙发上，本来想没形象地摊开，但毕竟宇智波佐助就坐在她对面，某些四肢大张的动作不宜做，所以她只是解开了一颗衬衫扣子让凉风尽量吹到身上。  
  
“放心吧，奈良鹿丸是个聪明人，伊藤先生不会不从他口中知道我们的存在的。”她懒洋洋地说。  
  
宇智波佐助觉得春野樱此刻的样子神态颇有点像医院餐厅里遇到的那个青年，整个人身上散发着一种淡定从容的、让人着恼的什么都在掌握之中的感觉。她几口喝完剩下的可乐，打了个不雅的嗝，起身把空易拉罐一下捏扁扔向有段距离的垃圾桶。  
  
砰——正中。  
  
她吹了声口哨走向浴室，“我要洗个澡——今天太热了。”  
  
晚饭是春野樱做的简单的面食，她在厨艺上的造诣并不是很高，不过好在两人都对吃的东西不甚在意，所以凑活凑活也就过去了。晚餐后宇智波佐助按照春野樱制定的租客规则去洗碗，等他收拾好一切出来的时候他的房东正坐在沙发上直勾勾地看着起居室的门口。  
  
“你在看什么？”他将垃圾袋束好口放在门口方便明天扔。这并不是他与生俱来的技能，前几天春野樱教了他怎么把垃圾袋扎紧并且不使里面的东西露出来，他练习了几次，现在已经能做得不错。  
  
“等人。”她说，眼珠都没有转动一下。  
  
宇智波佐助不再追问，而是坐到她旁边的桌子边，打开电脑开始敲击一些东西。春野樱没有问他在干什么，一时间起居室只剩下他敲击键盘的声音。  
  
他并非一个单纯没有归处的旅人，虽然对于过去的事情一知半解，但是仍然有着一些关键的记忆。  
  
他原来出生在一个大家族中，后来他的哥哥——或是其他某位家族成员——为了某个目的摧毁了整个家族并用某种方法消除了他的大部分记忆，由于他个人顽强的意志力而没有完全成功，至少他没有无知无觉地成为一个不知来路的普通人，而是明白自己有一段不能遗忘的血腥往事。  
  
宇智波佐助知道漩涡鸣人大约对于内幕有些许了解，但是那个吊车尾说过类似于不希望他想起过往事情的蠢话，还说复仇不会让任何人获得幸福。他心里在冷笑，只有无法感同身受的旁观者才能说出什么“放下”这样虚伪的话，而他一定要将背叛者踩在脚下。  
  
网页上一页一页地刷过近年来的恶性谋杀事件，宇智波佐助试图通过某种提示和突破口找到接触记忆封锁的关键，毕竟现在他连那位凶手的长相和面貌都回忆不起来。他知道自己应该已经将复仇计划进展到了一定地步，但是现在没有任何蛛丝马迹停留在脑海中。  
  
荧光涂了他整张脸，数据流飞快地从宇智波佐助露出来的眼前刷过去，他没有在这些无价值的信息上浪费任何一秒。  
  
春野樱看着前方墙壁上的挂钟，挂钟的玻璃钟面上倒映着青年冷峻的侧脸。  
  
她不知道他在做什么，但是她能看出来，宇智波佐助和自己一样，是个没有过往的人。他们只能循着那一点点线索，在前进的同时摸索过去。不过看起来宇智波佐助的执念要比她深的多。  
  
叮咚——门铃一声响，宇智波佐助的动作瞬间停下，春野樱也停止了关于他的一切推测，几乎是跳起来冲过去拉开了门，“欢迎——”  
  
门口并不如她所料，而是站着一个十三四岁的女孩，似乎有些紧张，但是仍然迫使自己抬头看向春野樱的眼睛，尽量镇定地开口说：“我是伊藤雪乃，来拜访春野樱小姐。”  
  
春野樱眯了眯眼睛，倒是没想到首先过来的是刚才跟伊藤彦回家的那位少女，也是这起看似结局分明的离婚案的关键，“请进。”虽然不是她等着的人，但是春野樱还是表现出恰到好处的尊重，让女孩进屋。  
  
宇智波佐助已经阖上电脑，现在正站在一个单人沙发后面看着伊藤雪乃进来，女孩大概没见过这么夺人眼球的男性，一时间有些呆住了，直到春野樱关上门走进起居室，在宇智波佐助站在后面的那个沙发上坐下，两腿交叠，十指交叉放在膝盖上，微笑着对仍然呆立不动的伊藤雪乃说：“伊藤小姐，我估计这次对话的时间不会太短，坐下来如何？”  
  
伊藤雪乃这才回过神，她红着脸坐到两人对面的沙发上，嗫嚅着说了一声“失礼了”。春野樱摇摇头表示并不介怀，然后主动开口问：“所以说伊藤小姐到我这里来是想做什么呢？”  
  
女孩因为漂亮的异性而发红的脸皮逐渐褪去了热度，她放在膝盖上的双手逐渐握成拳，似乎进行了很久的心里斗争才开口说：“我知道妈妈来找了你们——呃，我能先问一下，妈妈提了什么要求吗？”  
  
春野樱看着她摇了摇头，“对不起，即使你是委托人的女儿，我们也不能泄露委托人的事宜。”  
  
伊藤雪乃看起来有点失望，不过也并没有在这上面纠缠，而是表示理解，然后继续说：“但我知道妈妈是想和——那个人离婚的。”她脸上露出极其厌恶的神情，不是这个年纪的孩子会有的一时心情的厌恶，而是非常深刻认真的恨意，甚至连父亲的称呼都不愿意加。“我想拜托你们，无论如何，达成妈妈的愿望。”  
  
女孩脸上的表情非常坚定，她又想了想，补充说：“请尽量让妈妈得到的多一些，即使、即使我不能和她在一起也没关系。”  
  
春野樱看着女孩挣扎的表情，心中有了某种猜测，她说：“伊藤小姐，我恐怕这很难。你是否已经知道你并非——”她意有所指，并没有完全说出口，伊藤雪乃点头，“我不是他的孩子。”  
  
“对。所以说你很有可能会跟自己的生母在一起，并且得不到过多的经济补偿。”春野樱认真地跟她解释，并不因为对方是个小女孩就敷衍了事。  
  
伊藤雪乃笑了一声。一点都不像一个孩子的笑容，而是那种痛苦又悲伤，不知道是在为什么在坚持的笑容，“他不会公开我并非是他的孩子的，那只是他逼迫妈妈提出离婚的筹码，因为只有我是他的‘亲女儿’，他才能依靠自己的能力获得我的抚养权，然后将我永远控制在身边。”  
  
这话听起来有些奇怪。宇智波佐助盯着桌上咖啡杯反光的手柄，因为春野樱跟他说过不能在办案的时候窥探委托人的心境，所以他只能看一些无关紧要的地方。这小女孩的话不用他去看都能听出来其中让人皱眉的真意。  
  
“你的意思是，他——”春野樱拖长了声调，如同求证，或者说她不能开口臆测那种反人伦的可能性。  
  
伊藤雪乃将头扭到一边，半长的黑发遮住了她遗传自母亲，已经能初见端倪的美貌，声音颤抖不已地说：“是的。他一直——在伤害我，以你想的那种方式。”  
  
*  
  
春野樱沉默了一会儿。她热衷于揭开迷雾看透真实，但是不包括揭开别人的疮疤。  
  
但她的助手并不这么想，他直截了当地说：“你有证据吗？”  
  
伊藤雪乃看向他，却发现这个正不客气地踏进自己心中禁地的青年竟然甚至不在看她，而是平静地看着脚下的地毯。这使她有些愤怒又有些悲哀，也许他并不相信她说的话，或者这些人根本不了解她的痛苦，“没有证据，他并没有做过什么实质性的事情。”  
  
女孩的声音冰冷异常，春野樱心里叹气，想着等会儿要跟宇智波佐助聊聊，然后平和且温柔地开口说：“对不起，我的助手他——”她点了点自己的脑袋，“——情商跟智商并一起了，请原谅他。”  
  
宇智波佐助动了动眉毛。  
  
“据你的说辞，你的父亲——至少是名义上，”她看到女孩的眼神一凝，“想和你母亲离婚然后，嗯，跟你在一起。如果你母亲不同意，他就会曝光你作为私生女和她不忠的证据，这样你们不仅在经济上不会有太多补偿，而且会长久背负骂名；如果她同意也拿不到你的抚养权是吗？”  
  
春野樱把伊藤雪乃说不彻底的事情表达得很清楚，她低低地应了一声。  
  
“两个关键问题——第一，正如佐助君所说，你是否有证据证明伊藤先生的不当行为？第二，冒犯了，你们确定非父女关系吗？”  
  
也许是春野樱的眼神过于清澈认真，又不像宇智波佐助那样漠然，伊藤雪乃并没有回避她所说的话，而是深呼吸了一下回答：“我有一些录音资料。至于我是不是他的女儿，我也不清楚。但是又怎么样，”她嗤笑一声，“他就是个不折不扣的变态。”  
  
宇智波佐助扫视了她一眼，女孩背后的数据里充斥了对那个男人的怨恨，成片的诅咒和某些场景的回忆，看来至少那个男人确实做了有违人伦的事情。  
  
春野樱并不打算让女孩在这里被迫回忆对她来说不堪的事情，“好，那么希望你能提供那些录音资料。你来过这里的事情我们会保密，但是我不能做出承诺——”  
  
见女孩脸色一急，春野樱接着说：“过得好不好，不是能不能拿到足够的钱来决定的，尽管你们母女俩都觉得是，但最终还是看你们想不想好好活下去。”说完她站起身，显然是送客的模样：“不早了，我给你叫辆车吧，虽然是在城市里，你这个年纪的女孩也不宜在外面逗留这么久呢。”  
  
伊藤雪乃还想说什么，但侦探小姐明显没有了交流的意思，她只好挫败地点点头，要了春野樱的邮箱地址以后就说可以自己叫出租车，但春野樱还是坚持把她送下了楼。  
  
目送女孩的车离开视线她才转身回到楼上，宇智波佐助正站在水槽边洗杯子，骨瓷在他手指间转动，简直分不出哪个更白一些。  
  
“你以前做的工作跟医疗或者生物实验有关吗？”春野樱风马牛不相及地问，指了指他过于白皙的手指，“像是一双常年被泡在福尔马林里的手。”  
  
他关上水龙头，用干净的擦拭布擦干净杯子上的水渍整齐地放在架子上，还强迫症一样调整好了杯子把手的朝向，然后看了一眼春野樱，不紧不慢地说：“如果这样就是泡在福尔马林里的手，那你在吊车尾那里的协助人员是从福尔马林水槽里爬出来的尸体吗？”  
  
春野樱忍不住笑了出来，她知道他在说苍白得有点吓人的佐井。宇智波佐助确实是个很少言的人，不过这不意味他笨嘴拙舌，她发现他——尤其是在与漩涡鸣人对话时——时有鞭辟入里又犀利毒舌的言论。  
  
宇智波佐助看着她笑得不能自抑的模样，坐下来问道：“算是突破口吗？”他指伊藤雪乃前来拜访这件事。  
  
春野樱收回笑容，一只手轻轻按摩着额头，若有所思：“不，不如说更麻烦了吧。本来我们只需要给伊藤夫人多争取点钱，说实话这不是难事，甚至用她的女儿做筹码就可以。不过同时还要弄到雪乃的抚养权就有些麻烦了，这是不可兼得的事情。”  
  
青年皱了皱眉，“抚养权并不在委托内容里面，伊藤香织从来没有说过她想和自己的女儿在一起。”甚至没有提起过她的女儿，只说要钱，是个自利的女人。  
  
春野樱感兴趣地看他，“你没从她的意识海中看出什么吗？”  
  
“从她进来一直到离开，脑子里都是一片空白。”他淡淡地说。那个女人说话虽然很有条理，但是意识海中全是没有意义的乱码，似乎来找人帮助她离婚已经完全是下意识的行为。  
  
她轻笑一声，“佐助君，你这个功能限制还挺多的，有空的时候我需要确定一个清单。不过人心中所想的东西很多时候表现在他们的行为上，比如伊藤夫人。”她取出平板电脑，打开相册，里面有一张伊藤香织坐在沙发上的照片，不知道是什么时候拍的。她手上的手机屏幕亮着，春野樱将那里放大，能明显看到锁屏照片是她们母女。  
  
“能说明什么？”宇智波佐助明显没有被说服，“按照社交传统，一个女人将和女儿的合影作为手机锁屏营造的形象能为她获取更多有利资源。”  
  
春野樱有些意外地看他，“对不起，我收回关于你情商和智商并一块儿的言论。你对人类行为有研究？”  
  
“……只是经验。”他见到过那些脑子的想法。  
  
“诶——那既然说到这里，佐助君，以后跟委托人或者委托相关人说话的时候不要那么直接。”春野樱想到刚才他对伊藤雪乃不客气地问题，“或许会伤害他们。”  
  
宇智波佐助不以为然：“直接能获得答案的问题不需要换婉转麻烦的方式去问，这样才能更快解决委托。”  
  
“感谢你关心我的工作，”她无奈地叹气，“我只是担心这样下去委托人会跟我要精神损失费，得不偿失啊。”  
  
听她这么说，宇智波佐助想了想说：“我可以避免你的经济损失——让吊车尾补给你。”言下之意他没法改自己的说话方式。  
  
漩涡鸣人其实瞒着自己是个富二代吗？春野樱苦笑着想。不过她很快就放弃了扭转宇智波佐助的思想，转身在墙上的日历上做了个标记，“明天我们去拜访伊藤夫人吧，这位女士问题也不小呢，我们去问问她除了钱还要不要别的东西，比如她的女儿。”她抱胸看着日历，眼前浮现出那个夹着香烟，薄情又冷漠的女人的脸。  
  
TBC.


	6. 第一案 奇美拉（6）•有人在说谎

春野樱给伊藤香织打了个电话，约在第二天的某家咖啡馆见面。本来宇智波佐助应该和她一起去，但是漩涡鸣人打电话过来说让他明天去警局一趟，给春野樱的解释是要给他补办一些身份材料。  
  
“你是鸣人的某个偷渡过来的朋友吗？”春野樱眯着眼睛笑问，“他利用职权给你搞一套身份好让你在这个国家呆下去，逃避你在某个地方犯的什么事儿？”  
  
宇智波佐助的臂弯上挂着收回来的衣服，准备拿回自己的房间，听到春野樱半开玩笑的调侃，他只是摇了摇头走了。她并不在意对方的态度，这时候电脑那里传来滴的一声响，走过去一看，右下角跳出来一个小小的气泡，说明她刚刚收到了一封邮件。  
  
“From：Yukina<******>  
  
Date：Sat,Jun292019,22：32  
  
To:HS<******>  
  
Subject：音频资料”  
  
没有说明，只有一个音频附件在里面，春野樱知道大概是伊藤雪乃发过来的邮件，于是插上耳机下载文件并打开。  
  
这是一个数条音频的合集，里面大多数只是一个男人的声音，偶尔能听到女孩简单的回应或者呼吸声。她静静地听着，越到后面，眉头越微微皱起。  
  
“雪乃，不可以在学校恋爱哦，爸爸会照顾你一辈子的。”“哦。”  
  
“雪乃，不能骗爸爸，世界上只有爸爸不会欺骗你。”“哼。”  
  
……  
  
“雪乃，”她能听到轻微绵长的呼吸声，这可能是在女孩睡觉的时候录下的，“爸爸爱你，希望你的母亲就是你呢。”然后是极其温柔，甚至让人有些毛骨悚然的笑声。  
  
春野樱摘下耳机，伊藤雪乃对于自己父亲的评价“是个不折不扣的变态”确实贴切，这个男人说话的语调十分冷静，只是说的内容和逻辑十分偏执，且在毕竟还套着父女关系、还在上中学的女儿面前丝毫不加掩饰。  
  
她抱胸靠在椅背上，闭着眼睛回忆今天看到的伊藤彦。温文尔雅，事业有成，献殷勤的女人不在少数，他对外无懈可击，内在却是难以言喻。不过在案情基本水落石出之前考虑当事者的品性不是她的习惯，这种事情真相出来自然会有分晓。  
  
她现在考虑的不是伊藤彦的事情或者伊藤雪乃的事情，而是她实际上唯一的委托人。伊藤香织从未提起过她的女儿在婚姻中的影响，就像她只是个无关紧要的人物一样。  
  
她正想着的时候，宇智波佐助已经洗完澡穿着干净的衣服出来了，他径直走到半开放的吧台式厨房前面，倒了一杯凉水。此刻他的左眼没有缠绷带，随着他仰头的动作在灯光下光华流转。  
  
“说实话，为什么要遮住呢，佐助君？”春野樱暂时放下了自己的思绪问，“挡住它也并不影响你的能力发挥不是吗？”  
  
宇智波佐助放下水杯，厚厚的玻璃底和吧台相触发出“喀”一声轻响:“可以在一定程度上阻止我不自觉使用能力。”  
  
春野樱抬眼，与那只瑰丽漂亮的眼睛对视了一会儿，最终点头说：“好吧，而且你这只眼睛过于引人注目，我想也是稍微遮掩一下比较好。不过总是缠着绷带很奇怪诶，要不要考虑一下别的东西？眼罩？”她眼前浮现出宇智波佐助戴着那种独眼海盗的黑色小圆眼罩的样子。  
  
“无所谓，习惯而已。”宇智波佐助说着向自己的房间走。  
  
春野樱看着他的背影，心里有些怜悯他。这个沉默寡言的青年和自己一样在某种程度上失去了自己的过往，于是茫然地生活在这个世界上找寻着不知道能不能寻回的记忆。她能够不那么执着是因为她知道，找到记忆也未必是好事。世界上能像她这么通透的人不多，宇智波佐助显然不是其中之一。他遮掩着自己奇异的眼睛，孤身一人想找到回去的路。  
  
她当然能看出来，他留在这里只是因为现阶段他的目标没有进展而已，如果有一天他找到了什么蛛丝马迹，大概会马上扭头就走，管她这个房东还是给他奔走的漩涡鸣人。  
  
“佐助君。”  
  
宇智波佐助转头，看着叫住他的春野樱，脸上带着一点疑惑。  
  
“明天……早点回来吧。”她最终和气地说。  
  
他看了她一会儿，点了点头。  
  
*  
  
宇智波佐助到达警局的时候被告知漩涡鸣人正在跟一位上面的人会面，带他进来的警员让他在漩涡鸣人的办公室等一会儿。  
  
他坐在漩涡鸣人杂乱的桌子后面，这位警长从来不是喜欢或善于收拾的人，他桌子的杂乱情况用“一塌糊涂”来形容都有些不足够，十几个文件夹随意地堆在一起，里面还有几张纸散了出来，吃了一半的早餐草草扔在桌上，大概是吃了一半就出去了。  
  
他没兴趣翻看漩涡鸣人的东西，也不会帮他收拾，只是稍微将办公椅向后移动了一些离这个脏乱差的桌子远一点而已。  
  
过了大约二十分钟，门外有脚步声响起，他抬眼看向那边，把手转动，金发警长推门进来，看到宇智波佐助他愣了一下，紧接着脸上出现了类似于紧张的表情：“啊，佐助，你这么早就来了。呃，不好意思刚刚——”  
  
黑发男人从他后面转过来，宇智波佐助将视线移动到他脸上，男人身上的气质从容淡定，脸颊两侧有长长的泪沟，半长的头发低低束在脑后，此刻正淡淡地看着他。他背后的意识海灰蒙蒙的，和那些身处高位的人一样，见不得人的东西太多，即使在自己心里也是讳莫如深。  
  
漩涡鸣人抓了抓头发，现在这个场合还是只能硬着头皮介绍说：“这是宇智波佐助，我的朋友兼同事，这是——”  
  
“鼬。”男人对他冷淡地点了点头，说了一个奇怪的字。  
  
“代号？”宇智波佐助问。没有人在这种介绍会不说姓只说名，而且还是这样一个奇怪的名字。  
  
“差不多。那么鸣人，把你说的文件给我吧。”名为鼬的男人不再看他，纯粹处理公务地说。  
  
漩涡鸣人看了两人一眼，松了口气一样到自己的办公桌那里翻找了一阵。他对于自己桌子的混乱程度倒像是了如指掌，很快就从一堆差不多的文件夹里面抽出来一个，不过不小心碰到了他的早餐，使得文件夹上面沾了一点油渍。  
  
鼬接过文件夹看了几眼，点头确认准备离开，漩涡鸣人将他送出了门。宇智波佐助从一开始打了个招呼以后就不再看他，垂着头对他们的离开没有反应。  
  
漩涡鸣人和鼬走到警局门口，鼬看着自己的车，手指摩挲了几下文件夹，忽然极轻声地开口说：“谢谢你，鸣人。”  
  
漩涡鸣人叹了口气：“我希望我对得起你这声谢。”  
  
*  
  
春野樱比伊藤香织略晚一点到达咖啡厅。仍然是禁止吸烟的场合，她远远就看到那个女人目光空洞地将细长的烟盒一开一关。  
  
“抱歉，久等了。”春野樱走过去打了个招呼坐下。对方抬眼看她，一副慵懒的模样，但是已然完全没有了刚才的空洞之感。  
  
“有什么结果吗？”她端起面前的咖啡杯，抿了一口似乎已经凉了的苦涩液体，今天她戴了一副目测应该是平光的眼镜，精致的眉眼透过茶色的玻璃漫不经心地看着春野樱。  
  
“略有一点眉目。不过伊藤夫人，你完全没有跟我们提过你有一个私生女啊。”春野樱面带苦恼，“而且伊藤先生还知道这件事？”  
  
伊藤香织的脸色乍然一冷，“你们去调查了我女儿？我没让你们做这件事。”  
  
春野樱耸耸肩，“夫人，不管你相不相信，这件事不是我主动查出来，而是有人主动告知我。你也不用觉得惊讶，伊藤先生自然不会坐着等你采取行动。”最后一句话略有些不客气。  
  
听她这么说，伊藤香织呆了一瞬，很快就又冷静下来，毕竟对方并没有说错什么。她冷哼一声，似乎是表达对丈夫不屑，“他对外说是他的私生女吗？”  
  
“确切的说，是医学意义上的非父女关系，亲子鉴定。”春野樱淡淡地进一步解释，“目前我得到的结论是，伊藤先生的做法是在要获得抚养权的同时不让你获得更多的离婚补偿。形势对我们很不利，伊藤夫人，我希望你提供更多信息，而不是像从前一样隐瞒。”她依然笑着，不过语气里带着警示，表明自己需要这段合作中更多的信任。  
  
伊藤香织沉默了一会儿，忽然说：“雪乃的事你也知道了？”  
  
春野樱也不回避，爽快地点头：“雪乃是个非常勇敢的女孩，而且非常爱你。”  
  
女人扭过头看着窗外，从她闪亮的眼影和水钻平光眼镜的掩盖下，春野樱不确定那精致的眼角是否有水光。  
  
“我本来不想让她参与到这件事里面来，”她低低地说，“我想解决好一切，然后带着她摆脱这场噩梦，远走高飞。”  
  
春野樱看着她。  
  
她自嘲地笑了一声，转回头看着春野樱，脸色冷酷而且痛苦，“我不知道怎么样让你相信，但是，雪乃确实是我和他的孩子。”  
  
处变不惊的侦探眉梢一动，“那么亲子鉴定……”  
  
“也是真的。”伊藤香织的表情也变得困惑且怨恨，“我们结婚，做爱，他在我体内射精，然后我怀孕，生子。”她毫不避讳地使用某些词，就像这些动作现在在她心目中的意义不过就是曾经的程序而已，“他做出某些事情以后我确实心灰意冷并且在外面有别的男人，但是雪乃的确是我们结合的后代。”  
  
听她这么说，春野樱的表情变得很微妙：“生下雪乃之前，你从未和别人发生过关系？”  
  
伊藤雪乃坚定地点头，“从未。”  
  
春野樱微微后仰靠在椅子里，手指轻轻在桌上敲打，“那你为什么确定亲子鉴定是真的？”  
  
女人扭过头，低声回答：“他一开始给我看的时候我当然也不相信，所以我自己也偷偷拿着样本去做了一次。这种事情我没必要骗你，但是你应该也明白了，即使我告诉你，对我的处境也没有任何帮助，不管怎么样，雪乃都如你所言，跟他在医学上系非父女关系。”  
  
这是一个悖论，一个产子前从未与其他人发生关系的女人，与丈夫生下的孩子不是他的骨肉，简直像以处女之身产下耶稣的玛利亚，以她所有的判断来看，一定有人在说谎。  
  
春野樱沉吟半晌，终于说：“你和雪乃做过亲子鉴定吗？不能排除你们抱错了孩子的可能性。”  
  
伊藤香织一愣：“因、因为当初是在他工作的医院分娩，当时出生的婴儿非常少，他又安排了格外好一点的婴儿护理，加上雪乃长得……”  
  
非常像她。春野樱在心里补充，她也觉得可能性不大，不过还是说，“伊藤夫人，凡事无绝对，希望你回去以后找值得信赖的机构确定你们的母女关系，我会继续进行这个委托。”说完她站起身，“那么我先回去了，有什么消息请及时联络我。”  
  
伊藤香织大约从未怀疑过雪乃不是她的女儿，春野樱走出咖啡馆向玻璃窗里面看去时，她还盯着自己的咖啡杯，淡漠艳丽的脸上第一次出现了不知所措的神情。  
  
她叹了口气。伊藤香织或许也做错了事，但她仍然和其他母亲一样，深爱着自己的女儿。  
  
春野樱回到家的时候宇智波佐助已经坐在起居室里了，她抬眼看了看钟，三点整，他果然回来得挺早。本来她昨天想的是他早点回来自己就可以把跟委托人的交流跟他说说，不过现在她陷在一堆奇怪的线索里面，并不是很想分享自己无序的思绪。  
  
“下午好，佐助君。”她简单地打了个招呼，坐到自己的专属座位上，“有冰咖啡吗？”  
  
他默默地站起来给她倒了一杯。春野樱发现他这个人看起来颇为冷淡，但是实际上并不排斥做一些类似于同伴或者说熟人的事情，“谢谢。”  
  
宇智波佐助看着抿着咖啡陷入沉思的春野樱，心里想着漩涡鸣人交代的事情要怎么开口。  
  
‘佐助，这是上次人家送我的画展的门票，去叫樱酱一起去吧？她这么大方地收留了你，你就当报答嘛。’漩涡鸣人在警局里挤眉弄眼地说。  
  
‘没兴趣。’当时他几乎想都没想就一口回绝。  
  
‘诶。’拿着文件走进来的那个苍白的小子显然听见了他们的对话，感兴趣地说：“这个画展我挺想去的，鸣人，给我怎么样？我去邀请丑女。”  
  
‘去去去，跟你去樱酱非得气死不可。佐助，拿着，你们要是不去的话我扣你津贴哦。’漩涡鸣人的威胁对他来说毫无杀伤力，不过那个白脸小子给他的感觉总是十分不愉快，所以他还是收下了门票。  
  
‘听好了，邀请女生要这样——樱酱，我这里有两张星期天的画展门票，我想跟你一起去的说，好不好呀？’  
  
宇智波佐助瞟了春野樱一眼，“樱，鸣人给了我两张画展的门票让我们去。”去除了所有语气词和浪漫因素。  
  
春野樱缓慢地抬头看他，如果是平常的话她倒是不介意和帅哥出去遛个弯约个会，但是现在她脑子里只有伊藤家的诡秘事件，“呃，我很想去但是——你找别人吧，佐助君。这次的委托比较棘手，不过那天你要请假的话我提前批准了。”她说着，又陷入了自己的世界。  
  
宇智波佐助将口袋里长长的硬卡纸门票拿出来压在装饰的壁炉型柜子上。他问过也得到了答案，本来就不是值得他争取的事情。况且，跟春野樱去的话已经非常勉强，跟其他人就算了。  
  
TBC.


	7. 第一案 奇美拉（7）•克里特的奇美拉

春野樱说着没兴趣去画展，仍然进行着委托调查，然而第二天就得到了非常不妙的消息。伊藤香织发来一份电子报告，是一份亲子鉴定书，证实她和雪乃确系母女关系。  
  
拿到报告的那一天，春野樱在沙发上坐了一下午，宇智波佐助从漩涡鸣人那里回来以后她仍然保持着他出去的时候的姿势。  
  
“佐助君，一个女人声称自己从来没有孕前出轨，却生下了并非丈夫的孩子；一个男人在明知孩子不是自己的情况下还表现出超出人伦的喜爱，嗯……”她像是在对他说，又像是在自言自语。“我暂时弄不清楚这中间的联系。”她看上去有些烦躁，不过这种烦躁被很好地控制在不影响思考和他人的范围内。  
  
本来是一起很简单的争夺孩子和财产的离婚案件，现在怎么看都有些迷蒙的诡秘雾气。  
  
宇智波佐助看了她一眼，余光瞟到壁炉柜子上的画展门票，不知怎么的开口说：“要去画展吗？”  
  
春野樱被他这这句风马牛不相及的话打断了思绪，她愣了一下抬头看他。宇智波佐助知道要是她现在问他为什么提出这个建议他肯定回答不上来，不过还好春野樱忽然明白了什么一样，自顾自地点了点头说：“你是觉得适当的艺术鉴赏能够开拓思维么。好，那我们去吧。”  
  
其实他并没有这么想。宇智波佐助默默地走向自己的房间。只是一个单纯的，因为看到门票就发出的提议而已。  
  
*  
  
两人来到画展的时候已经是最后一天了，人倒不是很多，他们几乎没怎么排队就检票进入。  
  
因为都是没什么艺术细胞的人，他们在画展里面只是像闲庭散步一样走过来走过去，但是像他们这样的人也不是没有，大多数是甜甜蜜蜜的小情侣，在一幅幅可能也并不懂的画前面揣测出一条跟作者的思想毫无关联的浪漫绮想。  
  
春野樱对一些有兴趣的画都会给点评价，不过一听就很外行，“你看这个苹果好像歪了”“这个女人一点都不好看啊”“这颜色好亮”。宇智波佐助并不对她的评价作出积极的反应，有的时候只是点个头而已。他眼中的画作不过是各种各样色彩的堆积，没有任何实际的意义和价值。  
  
因为他们走马观花的方式，很快一条画廊就走到了头。宇智波佐助不知道春野樱到底有没有仔细看，但是他反正没有将视线停留在任何一幅画上超过两秒钟。  
  
前面的走廊入口处竖着“非工作人员不得进入”的牌子，他转过身走上另一条走廊，几步以后却发现春野樱没有跟上来。  
  
走丢了吗？  
  
宇智波佐助想着就回去了几步，绕过组装的墙壁，看到春野樱正站在一幅油画前面。他走过去站在她身边。  
  
整幅画的主体是血腥的色彩，画面上一个怪兽站在尸体和骷髅堆成的山上，它长着狮子的头，羊的身体，还有一条长而翘起的蛇尾，巨大锋利的爪子按在一个骷髅头上，张着血盆大口，血液从黑色的肮脏牙缝中滴落下来，似乎真的在发出咆哮声一样。低头看去，下面的电子介绍屏幕上写着作品的名字——《克里特的奇美拉》，是以希腊神话背景为原型的一副创作。  
  
春野樱似乎没发现他刚才走开，现在又回来了，只是在专心致志地看着这副画，眼神甚至有一点点并不典型的狂热。  
  
“你怎么了？”宇智波佐助看不出来这副画有什么值得额外关注的地方。  
  
“就是这样了，有这种可能，这样就说的通了。”春野樱低声快速自言自语，不断肯定着什么，宇智波佐助并没有全部听清。还没等他发问，春野樱就猛地转过身快步向外走去，也不管还没有看完的画展。  
  
他没有马上跟上去，而是在她旁若无人地离开以后回到油画的面前，将画面从上到下仔细观察了一遍，看看有没有自己遗漏的细节。  
  
只是一个怪兽，虽然逼真惊人，那几个扭曲的头和身体也确实颇具震撼力，但是和这起委托相比——  
  
忽然，他的右肩膀被抓住了，一扭头，本来应该已经出了门人正一脸兴冲冲地拉着他往外拖，“快走啊，佐助君。相信我，一定——嗯，很有可能。”  
  
看来是她跑出门以后最终还是发现身边少了个人。  
  
春野樱前去的地方是图书馆，进入以后宇智波佐助以为她要去看看刚才那副油画的相关信息，没想到她直接向生物科学那边走过去，熟悉地在高大的书架间穿梭寻找，不时爬上架子，拿下几本书快速地翻过几眼递给宇智波佐助让他拿着。  
  
宇智波佐助站在她下面，一开始还抬头看她在找什么，不过今天春野樱穿的是裙子，几秒之后他就发现此举不妥，开始平视前方。她倒是完全没有注意到自己的姿势有什么不妥，继续在书架上翻找。  
  
好一会儿她终于拿下来最后一本书向没什么人的阅读区走去，宇智波佐助不知道自己抱着的这些书要怎么办，不过还是一起给她拿了过去放在桌子上。春野樱似乎已经对那些书没有兴趣了一样，先是翻开了手上书的目录，一番翻找之后快速跳到自己要的那一页，看了几行后眼睛里的狂热一亮，“是了。看这里，佐助君。”  
  
春野樱将书本转了九十度，让站在她身边的宇智波佐助也能看到。  
  
宇智波佐助看了激动的春野樱一眼，然后垂下眼帘看书上的内容。上面画着一个复杂的人体，旁边并列有几对螺旋状略有不同的DNA序列，这一页的最上面写着几个加黑加粗的印刷体字——“嵌合体”，旁边还有它的英文注释“Chimera”。他眉梢一动，忽然想起了刚才的那幅油画。  
  
Chimera，就是奇美拉。希腊的怪兽，拥有多种动物的体征。  
  
“嵌合体的名字就来源于这种怪兽，”春野樱像是在给他解释，又像是只是在自顾自地说，“身上拥有多种DNA序列共存的人。佐助君，一个没有出轨的女人为什么生下了非男方亲生的孩子，这就是可能性。”  
  
宇智波佐助想了一下，说：“你的猜测是，伊藤彦的生殖系统基因与身体其他系统基因不一致？”  
  
“没错。”春野樱点头。  
  
奇美拉现象下人类中间可能出现一种异种人，嵌合体。他们身上带有多组不同的DNA，并且依靠某种密码使得排异现象对于这些存在暂时失效。关于嵌合体曾经就有几起关于DNA检测失效的报告，说明某些人一生都不可能通过正常途径拥有自己的孩子，因为在母体内的时候，本应该成为兄弟姐妹的另一个胎儿被占有优势的这一方吞噬，或许消失，或许成为降生者身体的一部分，比如胎记或者生殖器官。  
  
“这种概率很低，”宇智波佐助不客气地提醒，“伊藤香织未必没有说谎，或者她在不知情的情况下与别人发生了关系也有可能。你要怎么求证？”  
  
春野樱并不因为他说的话而丧气，她深吸一口气，将书阖上放回那一摞书上面，“这件事需要雪乃的帮助。”  
  
*  
  
伊藤彦回到家的时候，房子里面黑黢黢的，他见怪不怪地打开灯，放下包后轻手轻脚地走到女儿房间那边拿出钥匙打开了锁住的房门。  
  
他的天使果然已经在床上睡下了，轻缓的呼吸声从床铺间传出，让他心里痒痒的，非常想现在过去将女儿抱进怀里。  
  
很快，很快就不用这么忍耐了。  
  
伊藤彦轻轻关上女儿的房门，在门口深呼吸了几下。他这几天有些过于飘飘然，自己这边的侦探说香织那边的人嘴上说着知难而退，但其实可能还在调查中，不过如今的局势对他们来说已经是死局，进退不得。他微笑着走进浴室，看到雪乃洗完澡留下的内衣物。  
  
那浅淡的颜色，饱满的形状——  
  
就这一次。  
  
他想着，伸手挑出一条小小的少女内衣。  
  
“爸爸。”略带睡意的声音让正处在云雾顶端的男人悚然一惊，他顺手将裹在自己东西上面的衣物丢进洗衣篮，一秒拉上拉链转过头，“雪乃？”  
  
喜悦大于惊骇占据了他的大脑，雪乃已经很久没有理睬过他，更别说如此没有防备地叫他“爸爸”。“怎么了，雪乃？”  
  
“我想喝牛奶了。”她似乎并没有察觉到他刚才在做什么，撇着头轻声说，像在怀念什么一样，“给我倒杯牛奶吧。”  
  
热流涌上心头，伊藤彦几乎二话没说就转身走出浴室，全然失去了人前从容淡定的模样，“好好，爸爸这就去给你倒。”他此时此刻完全忘记了自己那些蓄谋已久的计划，只有他扭曲地爱着的小女孩终于愿意垂怜他的狂热激动。  
  
他快步走到厨房里，热了一杯牛奶走出来，雪乃正困倦地坐在客厅沙发上等着。  
  
“来，雪乃，牛奶来了。”伊藤彦温柔地把牛奶杯递过去，雪乃揉着眼睛接过，小口小口地喝着，期间伊藤彦一直坐在旁边看着她。  
  
对他来说，世界上再也没有哪个女人能超过雪乃对他的重要性。一想到她有可能跟别的男孩恋爱、结婚，或者跟发现了自己禁忌情感的妻子离开，他就无法忍受。这一步他已经等了太久，绝对、绝对不能让她离开——  
  
“爸爸。”雪乃一声轻唤，把他从心生恶念的自我陶醉中叫醒，他忙不迭地回应：“怎么了，雪乃？”  
  
女孩双手捧着牛奶杯，轻轻搓着杯沿放在自己的膝盖上，并没有看他，而是盯着地面说：“我不反对你和妈妈离婚，也不反对跟着你。但是……能不能请你对妈妈好一点？不要让她以后的生活有困难好吗？”  
  
伊藤彦的头微微一动，眼镜的反光遮住眼底的情绪，“雪乃，只要妈妈不再执着于从我这里榨取更多的好处，承认跟别人的事情，不要再打扰我们的生活，我当然不会对妈妈不好的。”他说的非常温和，一如在医院里“伊藤医生”的形象，只除了嘴角的笑容冷酷而讥诮。  
  
“嗯。”雪乃放松一样地站起身，“那就好。我先回去睡觉了，爸爸。”她把杯子放到桌上，走回自己的卧室。伊藤彦的眼睛一直盯着她纤细的背影，直到她关上门。  
  
伊藤雪乃靠在门上，无声地大口喘气，恐惧和恶心紧紧抓着她的心脏，她把手伸进宽大睡裙的口袋里，取出一个小小的玻璃瓶。  
  
瓶壁上缓缓流下刚才她在自己的内衣上收集的粘腻液体。  
  
她恨不得把这个东西扔到火堆里去，碰到这东西的手都让她觉得作呕，她也真的用手背捂住嘴，无声地干呕了好几下。  
  
那个年轻樱发女人冷静的话回荡在她耳边：‘雪乃，这件事情只有你能做到，我们不能帮到你和你妈妈，除非你们和我们一起努力。’  
  
宇智波佐助早上起来的时候没有听到客厅里哗啦哗啦翻报纸的声音，他以为春野樱还没有醒，但是走出房间却看到自己的室友正安安静静地坐在沙发上，什么都不在做，连身后的数据流速度也非常缓慢，只有时不时的乱码跳出来不知道被收到哪里去了。  
  
“咖啡？”他走向吧台。  
  
“唔。”她随口应道。  
  
宇智波佐助把面包放进面包机，取出滤纸和咖啡豆。他已经十分习惯于煮两个人的咖啡了。  
  
等着咖啡热的时候，他想起来了春野樱今天这样反常的原因——今天是伊藤彦和伊藤雪乃另一份亲子鉴定报告出来的日子。  
  
春野樱看起来并不焦躁，但这样的反常仍然说明她很在意这件事情。  
  
“担心结果和你想的不一致吗？”宇智波佐助把咖啡倒出来向她那边推过去一杯，春野樱站起来走到吧台边在他对面坐下，“有一点吧。不过跟这个比起来，我在想的是如果答案不是这个，还有什么可能。”  
  
宇智波佐助又把盛着面包片的盘子放到两人中间，示意她先吃面包再喝咖啡。“有这种可能性吗？”  
  
“有，”她的声音听起来有点惆怅，“但没有一种对我们有利。伊藤彦和奈良鹿丸都不是简单的人，相关负面证据早就被销毁得干干净净，要继续查的话没什么方向，也很难。”她咬了一口面包片，“真是的，留点什么也好啊。”  
  
宇智波佐助沉默着抿了一口咖啡。  
  
“佐助君，其实这件事让雪乃去做——也是我在赌。”她将面包一小块一小块地掰下来放进嘴里。“雪乃肯定是抱着很大的痛苦去做这件事的吧，收集父亲的——我知道的。但是如果伊藤先生还有会掉以轻心的对象，那一定就是她了。这次亲子鉴定结果不符合我们猜测的话，受伤害最大的不是我们，是她。”  
  
宇智波佐助瞟了她一眼，“你觉得如果报告出来说明一直对她图谋不轨的人不是个没有任何关系的男人，而是事实上的亲生父亲，对她来说就是件可喜可贺的事情吗？”  
  
春野樱一愣，正想说些什么，只听到叮——一声，她的电脑响了一声，她几乎立刻就把面包片扔到桌上，放下咖啡杯来到电脑旁边，打开收到的新邮件。  
  
宇智波佐助端着咖啡走过去，站在她身后看她打开一份PDF报告。  
  
春野樱严肃地看着报告上的每一行内容，黑色的字迹在她眼前一行一行刷过，终于来到了结论部分。  
  
“……综合以上信息，鉴定双方相对亲权概率为99.99％，系亲子关系。”  
  
TBC.


	8. 第一案 奇美拉（8）•邀约对峙

奈良鹿丸一直在暗中注意春野樱和伊藤一家的联系。他知道伊藤家的女儿去找过他们一次，也知道春野樱和伊藤香织在咖啡馆的碰头。这两件事情以后他们似乎就真的放弃了一样，再也没有什么大动作，既没有联系他，也没有联系他的委托人。他当然不会这么乐观地认为春野樱那个人就这么简单放弃了这桩案子，大概还是在寻找什么突破口。  
  
他空闲的时候仔细想了想可能存在的漏洞，什么都没有想到。这是一桩一开始就让男方胜券在握的离婚案件，只要他们小心不让对方作出什么伪证基本上就是万无一失。  
  
想到自己的委托人，奈良鹿丸也只能叹一口气。本来他是不想接触这么麻烦的家伙的，只不过这次的委托是一个熟人牵线，只说酬劳丰厚，他打算做完这次委托好好休息上一阵，这才没有做足预习就接手了。  
  
没想到那一位委托人兴趣相当“奇怪”，他只是不想用“变态”这个词来形容他。奈良鹿丸知道他对自己女儿不正常的心思，但是事情到这个地步他也不能中途反水，只能想着等委托结束以后留一些又用的证据交给需要它们的人，比如说春野樱他们。  
  
这件事情应该能就这样结束了吧。  
  
将所有的可能性都思考过一边以后他喟叹一声躺倒在沙发上。手边的手机屏幕忽然亮了起来，他眯着眼睛拿起来一看。  
  
“明天上午十点，叫上伊藤彦先生，见一面吧。”后面是一个地址，看样子是某个商业区的什么店铺。奈良鹿丸几乎没有多想就知道发消息来给他的一定是春野樱。看着面前简短的信息内容，他心里产生了一种颇有根据的不良预感，这个节骨眼儿叫他们出去大概率不会是认输服软，如果是的话大可直接撒手不干，十有八九是掌握了什么有利证据。  
  
奈良鹿丸思考了半晌，在现有条件下他实在是不明白春野樱他们能有什么翻盘的可能性。实在没有头绪，他犹豫了一会儿，又打了个电话给伊藤彦。  
  
电话响了三声被接了起来，伊藤彦的声音通过机械处理从那边传来，带着浴室特有的回声——这个男人连洗澡都会带着自己的手机啊——“有什么事吗，奈良先生？还是说香织那里出了什么问题？”  
  
“不，伊藤先生，是这样的，刚才我收到了那边的信息让我们去跟他们见一面。虽然不知道当下他们掌握了什么证据，不过看起来确实是有备而来。我想跟你确认一下，你确实没有什么瞒着我的事情了吗？我们现在是同一条战线上面的人，你的隐瞒让我判断失误的话我是不能对委托失败负责的。”奈良鹿丸这话说地很严厉，就算把关系弄僵，他也希望对方明白事情的严重性。  
  
电话那头的伊藤彦沉默了一会儿，然后开口说：“不，我没有什么隐瞒你的，你所需要知道的一切我都已经告诉你了。”  
  
奈良鹿丸难得有些烦躁，可能是对手过于强大，也有可能是他潜意识里对伊藤彦这个人颇为抵触：“我所需要知道的事有哪些不是你决定的，你应当全部告诉我由我来做判断。”  
  
“我已经全部告诉你了。”伊藤彦轻声说。  
  
奈良鹿丸闭了闭眼睛。不过这个时候他也没心情与雇主辩驳争吵，一时间不知道还能说什么，只好把刚才短信上收到的地址和时间告诉他，说到时候一起去。伊藤彦声音里带着疑惑：“我们一定要去跟他们见面吗？我并没有私了的打算。”  
  
“如果我知道的就是他们知道的，那么这次过去就只会是走个过场，我只担心他们有了其他什么筹码。”奈良鹿丸揉着额头说。  
  
伊藤彦沉默了一会儿，随后说自己会准时前往就挂断了他的电话，看他的意思连先跟奈良鹿丸碰个头商量商量对策的意思都没有。奈良鹿丸端着杯白开水走到窗边看着窗外的夜景，心里知道有什么东西正在脱离控制。毕竟连并肩作战的人都心怀鬼胎的话这场战争的危险就会无上限增加。而且他们对面战壕中隐藏的敌人并非善类，春野樱和那个缠着绷带的宇智波佐助。伊藤彦也许觉得自己好好得躲在无垠大海中，但是那两个人就像鲨鱼一样，只要海水里弥漫出一丝血腥，他们就会循迹而来，死咬不放。  
  
“真是麻烦。”他这么说着，不知道是在说自己的对头还是那位雇主。  
  
*  
  
第二天上午十点，奈良鹿丸打车到了春野樱说的地方，七拐八绕好不容易在偌大的商业区找到了这个偏僻但人满为患的小餐厅。一进门就看到角落靠窗的位置一个女人正笑着挥手，她旁边坐着个表情淡淡地青年。  
  
他走过去拉开春野樱对面的座椅坐下，外表一副懒洋洋的样子，说：“看起来你们是真打算说完正事以后在这儿吃个饭？”  
  
“那是，毕竟这里的甜品超级有名，我准备等会儿吃一点。”春野樱笑眯眯地说，然后向他身后看了看，“怎么，伊藤先生没有跟你一起来吗？”  
  
奈良鹿丸摆了摆手，“他稍微有点事情，一会儿就到——你知道的，医生嘛。”  
  
春野樱点了点头：“也是，这个社会上哪个医生不是精英，更何况伊藤先生这样优秀的，恐怕从小到大都是精英中的精英吧。据说他是国立医科大学毕业的？真是了不起。”她假意鼓了鼓掌，眼中带着明显的戏谑。  
  
在这种时候忽然提到伊藤彦当年读过的大学，奈良鹿丸放在桌子下面的手动了动。他顺势掏出口袋中的烟盒，又抬头看了一眼墙壁上禁止吸烟的标志，于是只将烟盒放在了桌子上，身体微微放松靠上椅背，姿势随意轻松：“等一会儿伊藤先生来了再说吧，你也知道关键不在我。”  
  
春野樱笑着点点头不再说话。她身边的宇智波佐助倒是一直毫无顾忌地看着他，奈良鹿丸在他的眼神下有一种非常不舒服的感觉，就像有什么人正在窥探自己的内心一样。不过为了不给对方任何软肋，他故作无所谓地坐在那儿闭目养神，等着自家雇主过来。  
  
十点过了一刻钟，伊藤彦西装革履地走进了餐厅，看到他们所在的位置，走过来坐到奈良鹿丸身边，看了看手表说：“不好意思，上午医院的事情不好走开，而且恕我失礼，我只有大概二十分钟的时间。奈良先生，你们已经进行到哪里了？”他从始至终都没有用正眼考过坐在对面的一男一女，漫不经心就像和什么不起眼的小人物碰面一样。  
  
“我们还没开始呢，伊藤先生。”春野樱代替奈良鹿丸回答，一边从身边的包里拿东西一边说：“不过既然您到了，我们也希望速战速决——还请看看这个。”她将一封装订好的打印纸推到他的面前。奈良鹿丸看过去，发现是一份离婚协议。他快速地阅览着条件，发现它不仅要求女方获得女儿的抚养权，甚至还要求一大笔赡养经费。  
  
伊藤彦随便看了一眼就冷笑着靠回椅背，“这是什么可笑的东西，我怎么可能答应。”  
  
春野樱耸了耸肩，“为了你好，我希望你能答应。”  
  
伊藤彦直接站了起来，掸了掸一直没有松开的西装外套上不存在的灰尘，低头对奈良鹿丸说：“我想跟他们已经没什么可说的了，走吧。”  
  
“唉，真是心急，想必伊藤先生也急着回去给医院里的病人治病吧。不过伊藤先生如此敬业，也要注意身体，劳逸结合，偶尔也要给自己匀出点时间做娱乐活动。就像我前几天跟佐助君去的一个画展，嗯，非常好的画展，里面有一幅画叫什么来着——”  
  
宇智波佐助盯着站得笔直眼露不屑的男人，张开嘴说出一个词：“奇美拉。”  
  
伊藤彦的脸色瞬间变得苍白，他甚至像站不住了一样趔趄了一下抓住椅子的靠背，指关节用力到发白，双目圆睁，死死地瞪着宇智波佐助。奈良鹿丸发现了他的不对劲，低声问是怎么回事，伊藤彦却充耳不闻，只是瞪着两人。  
  
春野樱却仍然自顾自地打了个响指：“啊，没错，就是《克里特岛的奇美拉》，真是幅好画！咦，伊藤先生，你不准备走了吗？那不如坐下再聊聊？”春野樱一手托着下巴笑盈盈地看着他，奈良鹿丸眉头紧皱，不知道笑眯眯的春野樱到底是用什么把伊藤彦吓成这样，竟然真的慢慢扶着椅子又坐了下来。  
  
“怎么样，决定接受条件了吗？”春野樱重新将离婚申请书递给他。伊藤彦看了她半晌，喉头滚动数下，艰难地说：“你，你们没有证据。”  
  
春野樱点头：“确实，如果不能证明你自己知道自己的身体情况的话，对于伊藤夫人夫人来说局势还是不利的。不过好在我稍微得到了一点资料。”她将文件袋里的另外一张纸拿了出来，推到伊藤彦面前。奈良鹿丸迅速看了一眼，发现这是一张二十年前的实验计划表，落款是国立医科大学。实验内容是关于男性生殖细胞在不同温度下的活跃程度和控制因素。  
  
看到生殖细胞，加上刚才宇智波佐助口中所说的奇美拉，奈良鹿丸脑子一闪，转头不可思议地看着脸色差得像尸体一样的雇主：“伊藤先生，难道你……”  
  
“放心，我不会直接拿出来做证词的，只要伊藤夫人提起调查申请，就会发现你曾经在自己的大学实验中早已知道自己的特殊体质，届时你会因为多项诈骗罪名被控告，而且——”春野樱递给他一个无线耳机，“听听？”  
  
伊藤彦像个木头人一样僵硬地伸出手接过耳机塞进耳朵里，奈良鹿丸只看到他的整个身子都在抖，冷汗从他惨白的脸上流下来，整个人和刚才进来时意气风发的样子判若两人。  
  
春野樱叹了口气：“你的女儿是个勇敢的孩子，我觉得你多给点钱好好培养她也不亏。奈良先生，为了避免你接下来做无用功，不妨看看这个吧。”她将离婚申请书下面的两份材料抽出来递给他，奈良鹿丸一眼就认出第一份是他见过的，否定伊藤彦和伊藤雪乃亲权关系的亲子鉴定书，第二份上的鉴定人也是这两个，结果却完全相反。  
  
“前面那份用的是伊藤先生的体细胞，后面那份是生殖细胞，奈良先生，我想你应该懂了。”  
  
奈良鹿丸闭上眼睛。他一直担心的暗炮竟然就在己方阵营里，将他们现在隐晦表达的一切衔接串联起来，真相基本上已经浮出水面，就在他缺失了最重要的线索使得一切看起来都能简单获胜的时候，春野樱和宇智波佐助甚至已经查到了伊藤彦的大学经历了。  
  
长长地出了一口气，奈良鹿丸站起身对伊藤彦鞠了一躬，开口说：“伊藤先生，我确信我已经没有确保你委托内容达成的能力，但是由于你隐瞒了重要事实，违背了我们初期定下的合同，还请支付相应报酬和违约金。我继续留在这里已经没有意义，那么先走一步。”  
  
然后他就真的站起来向门外走去，伊藤彦也不拦他，呆呆地看着桌子上的离婚申请书，仿佛失去了灵魂一样。走到餐厅门口时，他听到咚的一声和顾客们的惊叫声，转头看去，伊藤彦正躺在地上，看上去像是陷入了昏迷。  
  
计划绸缪了这么久的事情，被别人一朝推翻，会急怒晕倒也很正常吧。奈良鹿丸走进电梯，按下关门键，门缝中他看到春野樱对他挥手道别，宇智波佐助仍然在用那种过于具有透视性的眼光看他。  
  
*  
  
伊藤夫妻离婚案宣判的当天春野樱和宇智波佐助一起去看了。一方席上的伊藤彦胡子拉碴，形容憔悴，另一边的伊藤母女也没有好到哪里去，穿着慎重普通的衣服，眼睛倒是灼灼地盯着法官。最后宣判孩子的抚养权归伊藤香织扶养的时候，两个女人竟然相拥而泣起来。  
  
散场后春野樱站起来去迎接伊藤母女，并与她们一起向外面走。出去之前她看了一眼呆呆看着这边的伊藤彦，他的眼神很痛苦，痛苦到几乎任何一个路人都能看出来，也许有的人会觉得这是一个非常非常爱自己的妻子，但是出于难言之隐只能离婚的可怜男人，但事实上他这充满不得之痛的爱意全在自己的亲生女儿身上。她转回眼，不再看他。  
  
到了法庭外面，一直颓废偏激的伊藤香织诚恳地对两人鞠了一躬，伊藤雪乃也哭着向春野樱道谢。春野樱摸了摸她的头，低声说辛苦她了。母女两人对视一眼，相携离开。  
  
春野樱看着她们的背影，对身边的宇智波佐助说：“佐助君，其实世界上哪有这么容易切断的联系啊，更何况还是亲生父亲，她们以后还不知道会遇到什么呢。”伊藤彦是个心思缜密的男人，这次是猝不及防被他们抓住了痛脚，而且为了自己目前在业界的名声和道德水准不败坏，这才做出了这样的隐忍退让，难保将来不会有更多阴暗的行为。  
  
“那是她们自己的事了。”宇智波佐助看着伊藤雪乃背后的意识海，仍然是灰蒙蒙的，但有时会跳出来几个安慰自己或者母亲的词语。他斜眼看着春野樱：“你要做的不过是接受委托，解决，拿到薪酬而已，不该想这么远。”  
  
“身为人，没有办法不对同族类的际遇心怀怜悯啊。”春野樱背着手一步一步走下台阶，“学着点儿吧，佐助君。”  
  
宇智波佐助想了一秒，没有再说什么，迈步跟上她。  
  
［〈第一案奇美拉〉完］  
  



	9. 第二案 白猫（1）•虹膜异色的猫

“尸体头部上就坐着那只可怕的畜生，张开血盆大口，独眼里冒着火。它捣了鬼，诱使我杀了妻子，如今又用唤声报了警，把我送到刽子手的手里。原来我把这怪物砌进墓墙里去了！”春野樱阖上书，叹息着说了一句：“真是不错的故事，佐助君，鸣人，你们真应该看看。”  
  
“算了，樱酱。”漩涡鸣人脸色生硬地说：“我对这种玄乎的故事没有什么兴趣，反正看也看不懂。”  
  
宇智波佐助直接没有理她，和漩涡鸣人看着一个方向，脸色也一样严肃。  
  
“我说你们两个——”春野樱从窝着的沙发上坐起来，无奈且带着点火气将不厚的埃德加•爱伦•坡小说选集扔到茶几上，对这两个被吓到转过头看着她的年轻男人冷笑一声：“难得的休息日，专程跑到我家来打电玩，嗯？鸣人？需要我提醒你你年年都要我偷偷帮你整理卷宗了吗？像个一晌贪欢，假期末补作业的初中生。”  
  
漩涡鸣人听出了她话里严重的警告，赶紧暂停了游戏，一脸讨好地转过头：“难得，难得啊樱酱。你看我已经多久没有轮到值班了，所以才有空到你这里来啊。”  
  
被软硬皆施强迫陪打的宇智波佐助竟然没有马上扔掉手柄，看了一眼屏幕上漩涡鸣人的人物已经放出一半的螺旋丸，心里想着接下来的对策，不过还是分出一点心神对春野樱说：“那本小说我已经看过，不是很感兴趣。”意思说如果想找人讨论的话还是把他尽早从候选名单上划掉比较好。  
  
春野樱看着这两个人，没了办法，摇摇头穿上外套：“你们打电玩吧，我去找卡卡西老师了。”  
  
“诶——”虽然已经因为游戏而无心顾及坐在旁边的她，但是漩涡鸣人还是觉得让春野樱在心情不悦的情况下离开的话，自己在不久的将来肯定还会吃不少苦头。于是假意不舍地撒娇：“樱酱，陪陪我们嘛，看着我们也行啊。”  
  
春野樱不轻不重地在他头上落下一巴掌，把他杂乱的金发都拍平了一些，“我真希望你说话的时候能听见自己的声音。你们玩儿吧，我出去走走，有委托过来随时打我电话。”  
  
见她的心情似乎没有很糟糕，漩涡鸣人放心地把她送到门口，笑眯眯地挥手送她离开。春野樱一边戴围巾一边回头看他，见他穿着件短袖从温暖的室内出来，像个金色的大猫蜷缩在门口，感觉像是自家的孩子不舍地送大人上班一样，挥挥手让他赶紧回去，自己招手叫了一辆计程车。  
  
漩涡鸣人目送她的计程车消失在街道的拐角，回过身关上门，兴冲冲地回到客厅拿起手柄，得意地说：“佐助，今天一定要让你死在我的螺旋丸下！三——二——一——”他按下了开始键，只见宇智波佐助控制的人物以迅雷不及掩耳之势矮身躲过了他的攻击，然后就见这个二头身的人物右手亮起一簇电光，噼里啪啦冲到漩涡鸣人的人物面前，一下就把他穿了个透心凉，巨大的KO出现在屏幕上，他的人物再起不能。漩涡鸣人目瞪口呆地端着自己的手柄，不可思议地扭头看宇智波佐助：“喂，说好玩游戏的时候不能用你的能力的，你是不是偷窥我脑子里的作战计划了？”  
  
宇智波佐助斜了他一眼，站起身说：“没有，是你连游戏都玩不好，吊车尾。”  
  
一下被激起好胜心的漩涡鸣人瞬间头发直竖，拽住宇智波佐助的衣角不让他走：“喂，我说你不许走，再来一把！”对方竟然也就真的坐了下来。两个男人坐在低矮的电视机前面，又点开了一局横屏二头身格斗游戏。  
  
与此同时，春野樱正在出租车上刷新着今天的新闻。城市中很是太平，可能是快要圣诞节了的原因，连罪犯们都很少选择在这个时间再做一些大逆不道的事情了，还有她最经常经手的那些各种各样的调查委托也因为这个节日而大幅减少，闲得她此刻揣着艾伦坡的小说去找警局门卫。  
  
到达警局的时候她悄悄从没有监控的死角绕到警卫室的窗户下面，然后慢慢抬起头去看室内的卡卡西是不是在偷懒，如果是的话她就想个办法吓吓他。生活就是如此无聊，她甚至要冒着被控告袭警的风险去吓唬警局门卫。  
  
但事实是卡卡西并不在偷懒，他既没有打盹儿，也没有在看什么封面可疑的书，而是背对着她正在看桌子上的什么东西。  
  
于是春野樱按照正常程序站起身，走到门口敲了几下，卡卡西抬头看到是她，就笑眯眯地过来打开了门。  
  
“没有空手来，这是请您喝的咖啡。”春野樱将一个纸袋子交给卡卡西，然后好奇地向他刚才看的桌子上看去，只见简单的办公桌上面坐着一只猫，此刻正旁若无人地舔着自己的爪子。  
  
“警局竟然允许你在门卫室养猫吗，还是你终于决定不再寻找另一半和这只猫共度余生了？”春野樱调侃地说。  
  
卡卡西无奈地抓了抓头发，“说什么呢，樱。别说警局肯定不可能允许我在这里养猫，我怎么就找不到另一半了。”  
  
“找得到的话就找给我们看呀。”春野樱耸耸肩，“以免我每天都要担心你是不是要靠我们养老送终——我自己都不确定自己能不能活到老。”她说完，走到桌子旁边看着这只白色的猫，它察觉到有人过来，抬起脸看她，于是春野樱发现这只猫的眼睛一只是蓝色，一只则有点淡淡的粉色，而且它也不是纯白，脊背上似乎有点灰蓝色的杂毛。它的脖子上还有一个黄铜色的吊牌，春野樱想伸手把吊牌拿过来看看，没想到刚刚伸出手竟然就被按住了。  
  
是被这只猫按住了。  
  
“诶？”她不可思议地看着它，猫并没有跑开或者发出不友好的嘶嘶声，只是伸出一只肉垫按住了她想要伸向自己脖子的手，甚至连锋利的爪子都没有探出来。春野樱试探着增加了一些力气，猫按住她的力气竟然也随之加大了一些，虽然如果她真的想抬起来是不费吹之力的，但还是觉得有趣地收回手，猫看了她一眼，又开始舔自己的爪子。  
  
看这个意思，就是不想让别人碰自己脖子上的名牌啊。  
  
春野樱站直弯下的腰对卡卡西说：“卡卡西老师，这只猫是不让人碰的吗？”  
  
“也不能算是，我刚才尝试了一下，可以轻轻摸摸它的背。”卡卡西打开咖啡杯上的小口，啜饮一口，喟叹着让微烫的液体流进胃里，门卫室的空调坏了有段日子了，这难得的暖和让他舒服得弓着腰靠在柜子上。  
  
“哦——？”春野樱听了他说的话，小心翼翼地伸手从猫的上方掠过，慢慢落在它背上，轻轻摸了一下，猫果然没有反抗，还看着她打了个哈欠。她收回手摇摇头：“这主人也真是的，不让别人看名牌的猫怎么送回去呢？”  
  
“是啊。”卡卡西点头，“所以我也不知道怎么办。等会儿只能请它出去了。”  
  
春野樱也不是专程过来看猫的，见只是误打误撞跑到这里来的家猫也就没有多说什么，搬了把椅子坐下来跟卡卡西聊天。他在许多方面见多识广，两人又在某些领域志趣相投所以经常在一起聊聊。春野樱翻开外套，从夹层的口袋里面拿出来一本书，卡卡西看到封面挑了挑眉毛：“爱伦坡的小说？竟然有这么厚的版本吗？”  
  
春野樱嘿嘿笑了一下，手指一滑，露出爱伦坡小说集后面的另一本小说，花花绿绿的封面上是一个男人和一个女人：“那天在旧书摊上淘的小说，这次是中世纪贵族的虐恋情深。极力推荐给你，卡卡西老师。”  
  
卡卡西连忙放下手中的咖啡杯接过来，翻了几页：“是吗，你推荐的话真是让我感兴趣。”  
  
“那当然。说实话，比起现在的作者们写爱情的时候总是寻求合理性，我还是更喜欢以前的这些，没有逻辑，就是爱啊！”春野樱拍了一下大腿，卡卡西连连点头，表示同意。  
  
这一个接不到委托但名声在外的私家侦探和一个受人尊敬因为坚守正义而被贬斥到门卫室的重案组长，谁也不知道他们还是两个热爱爱情小说的发烧友，经常以书会友，互相借阅彼此的新收藏。  
  
“樱，虽然你的品味一直不错，但就是看的东西太清水了。”卡卡西一边翻书一边遗憾地说，“我还是喜欢口味稍微辣一点的。”  
  
春野樱不屑地说：“这也是我要批评你的地方，卡卡西老师。为什么一定要执着于一男一女翻云覆雨的情节，真想看的话你上ph网站下几部片看看不行吗。看小说就是要看情感的。”  
  
这个话题两人已经争论过很多次了，知道这次也不会有什么和以往不一样的结果，卡卡西只是笑着摇头没有说话。  
  
春野樱看着卡卡西翻书的动作，忽然说：“卡卡西老师，有一种理论说一个人缺乏的品质会体现在其追求上。”  
  
卡卡西瞟了她一眼，“你是说我们两个没有爱情的能力所以会喜欢看这些小说。”  
  
“不无可能。”春野樱笑着说。  
  
就在他们说完这些话的时候，春野樱忽然觉得余光中什么东西闪过，正准备闪开就觉得腿上一重，一团暖呼呼的东西落到她的大腿上，两人同时看去，只见是那只连下巴都不让摸的猫儿。  
  
“诶，这么自来熟吗？”春野樱惊讶地张开手，不知道该怎么放。  
  
“嗯……看来它挺喜欢你的，你可以试试现在去看它的名牌。”卡卡西翘起一条腿，好整以暇地撑着下巴说。  
  
春野樱听了他的话，伸手探向它的脖子，还是在一半就被按住了。她苦笑着顺手捏捏它的爪子：“不行啊，好吧。可能因为我现在是这个房间里最暖和的存在。”猫会主动寻找舒服的地方睡觉，这是很正常的事，也未必是与她有多亲昵。  
  
门把手忽然被转动，卡卡西赶紧把手上的书塞进抽屉里，春野樱知道如果警局的人看到卡卡西这里不仅有无关人员还有一只猫肯定会被批评，于是也不管能不能成功就将猫塞进大衣里面。  
  
进来的是她并不陌生的中年男人，他看到春野樱在这里，先是一愣，紧接着脸色就有点不好看：“你在这里干什么，难道是来找工作人员聊天的吗？”说着他面色不善地看向卡卡西。  
  
“不是的，长官，我只是过来问鸣人在不在，刚刚卡卡西老师告诉我他今天不值班。”春野樱迅速没有停顿地自然回答，心里只想着怀里的猫千万别叫。  
  
“你不能直接打个电话问他吗？”男人怀疑地问。  
  
“他的手机关机了，我有点担心所以过来问问。”她继续面不改色地撒谎，不过脸上仍然是相当真挚。男人被她“真诚”的眼神打动，生硬地说：“那么现在你应该知道了吧。不好意思，我有些事情要跟旗木说，麻烦你先出去。”  
  
春野樱和卡卡西对视一眼，只好揣着怀里的猫一步一步走了出去。  
  
“局长，您找我是有什么事吗？放心，看门的工作目前对我来说还没有什么挑战性。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说。局长冷哼一声，余光看到他桌子上的一本书，念出上面的名字：“《埃德加·爱伦•坡小说集》？旗木，你——”  
  
“哦，那是刚才一个小孩捡到送过来的。现在的小孩真是不错呢，我表扬了他。”卡卡西脸不红气不喘。  
  
局长于是没有继续找茬，他在刚才春野樱的座位上坐下来，将一个文件袋递给他。“这里有一个案子，决定交给你来办。”  
  
“诶。”卡卡西接过来，意味深长地看了局长一眼，“我以为现在没什么事情轮得到我来管了。”  
  
这是他被发配过来的时候局长对他说过的话。听到他拿来讽刺自己，局长没好气地哼了一声：“你是咎由自取，我再说一次，上次的证人保护计划，上面的决定没有错。”  
  
“哦？可是证人最后死了。”卡卡西笑容不减，不过眼睛里带上冷光。  
  
“……先考虑你自己的事情吧。”局长冷笑一声，“这件案子如果能够完成，也许你能从这里回到你的办公室去。”  
  
没有说完成不了的后果是什么，也没有说为什么会让他现在以一个非办案人员的身份接手卷宗，男人就打开门卫室的门扬长而去。卡卡西看着他离开，然后坐下解开了卷宗的袋子。  
  
*  
  
春野樱带着一只猫回家的时候漩涡鸣人还没走，正在跟宇智波佐助做晚饭。他掌勺，佐助切菜。春野樱抱着猫凑过去看了一眼，“今天吃什么？”  
  
“樱酱回来啦？红烧鱼——哎哟——”他被扫到胳膊上的毛茸茸的东西吓了一跳，扭头看到春野樱怀里抱着一只猫，惊疑地问：“怎么了樱酱，从哪儿捡回来一只猫啊？”  
  
“不是捡的，这猫有主人。”春野樱指了指它脖子上的牌子，“但它一直跟着我，没办法只能先带回来。”刚才她上计程车的时候它一下就跳上了车，怎么赶都不走，春野樱看它已经伸出爪子扣进座位里面，硬拉的话座位和猫爪子肯定会报销一个，只好把它带回来了。  
  
宇智波佐助听到他们的交谈，转头看了一眼，然后就皱了一下眉，将眼神停留在她怀里的那只猫身上。  
  
“怎么了，佐助君？”春野樱看了他一眼，旋即惊讶地问：“你看到什么了吗？”他的所谓能力在动物身上是无效的，因为它们并没有如人类一般的“意识海”。  
  
宇智波佐助放下刀，伸手来碰猫脖子上的吊牌，被它一下扭开。他摇了摇头这才回答了春野樱的话：“不能算是，只不过它身后的东西排列的样子比一般动物更有逻辑性。”  
  
春野樱低下头看着猫，正准备问什么，那边漩涡鸣人拿出震动的手机接了个电话。几句话的功夫声音就从轻松变到严肃。他嗯了几声，挂上电话将烧好的鱼盛出来，然后一边脱下围裙一边洗手抱歉地说：“对不起，樱酱，佐助，刚刚卡卡西老师来电话说有个案子需要帮忙，我先走了，你们吃吧。”  
  
春野樱怀里的猫张大嘴打了个哈欠，人造光线下粗硕的瞳孔转向匆匆离去的漩涡鸣人。  
  
TBC.


	10. 第二案 白猫（2）•死去的主人

宇智波佐助早上起来，推开客厅的门就看到春野樱坐在沙发上抱着她自己的电脑敲敲打打，不知道在干什么。好在多次胃痛了以后她终于承认了是自己没有吃早饭的缘故，于是也学着早上起来先做点吃的再做咖啡。不过比起宇智波佐助那种每天早上两片面包权当给胃一个面子的早餐，春野樱更秉持着要么就不吃，吃就要吃好的精神，在做早饭上稍微研究了一下，竟然做出来的东西比宇智波佐助还要丰富许多。  
  
“锅里有粥，碟子里有煎蛋。”她先抬头看了他一眼，满足了“啊今天的室友也是这么美丽”的心情，然后嘱咐一声继续做手上的事情。  
  
佐助将自己的早餐端出来，坐在吧台后面正好可以看见春野樱的位置，他喝了一口粥问道：“你在做什么，有委托吗？”春野樱也有线上委托页面，不过她做了以后没有多加宣传，很少有人知道那个网址。  
  
“不是的，我在找寻物启事——确切的说是寻猫启示。”  
  
灰白色的猫儿被提到后应景地摆动了一下尾巴，于是佐助看到它就在春野樱的笔记本电脑和大腿之间的隔层那儿团成一团，看上去似乎在睡觉，或者因为没有重要的事情又不想玩耍而在假寐。  
  
“以网上的信息量，你能找到专属于这只猫的寻猫启事吗？”他很怀疑这一点。  
  
“缩小范围的话会简单很多。这只猫明显有点蓝猫血统，价格不会太便宜，加上异色的眼睛，脖子上的吊牌，本城的范围——丢了这样的猫不至于不去找吧。”  
  
宇智波佐助摇了摇头：“你已经因为没有委托而开始义务劳动了吗？”  
  
“这叫做日行一善，佐助君。再说这只猫明显比别的猫都要聪明啊，我想知道是谁教出来这么聪明的猫的。毕竟历史告诉我们，是猫驯服了人类，而不是人类驯服了猫。”她感叹着划过一张张用无比肉麻的字眼夸赞自家宠物猫的照片，寻找她想要的信息。很快网页上信息的时间已经是上个月的了。春野樱将电脑抬起来一点，从缝隙中看向回看着她的猫眼，同情地说：“我很抱歉，恐怕如果不是你的主人出了意外的话就是他不爱你了。”  
  
宇智波佐助没有参与她和猫的对话，但是当春野樱说到“主人”这个字眼的时候，他留意到那只猫的意识海中隐约显现出一处建筑物的样子，但十分抽象，他一抬头已经什么都看不到了。  
  
春野樱说的是对的，至少这只猫比一般的猫都要聪明许多，它脑子里隐隐的逻辑思维轨迹和对人类语言的辨识能力就是证据。不过太阳底下有只聪明的猫不是怪事，他并不打算特意跟雇主说。  
  
等他差不多把早饭吃完了，他的雇主终于找到了一点线索，是一封发出于去年的寻猫启事，她将电脑端过来给他看，上面那只猫基本上就和趴在沙发上那一只一模一样，而且还有那个显眼的黄铜色吊牌。这位主人从自称来看是位女士，寻猫启事上面有主人的联系方式和一个家庭住址，并且言辞诚恳地说如果把她的宝贝猫咪送回去她一定好好酬谢。  
  
春野樱一边把这个寻猫启事以PDF的格式保存下来，一边用更加怜悯的眼神看着猫说：“看来她只是非常短暂地爱了你一下，还是说我应该考虑你已经换了主人这种可能性？”猫很无所谓地眯着眼睛打盹儿，不知道是不是因为不明白她在说什么的缘故。  
  
宇智波佐助跟那只猫一样对春野樱找到的东西无所谓。他已经吃完了早饭，端着用过的餐具走到水池边，连着早上春野樱用过的一起清洗，洗完把水擦干净摆整齐，一转头就看到她已经穿好了出门的衣服，还剩一条围巾搭在手臂上，理所当然地说：“好了佐助君，准备一下出门吧。”  
  
宇智波佐助蹙了一下眉：“你要亲自去把这只猫送回去？”  
  
“嗯，刚才试过了，电话打不通。”她晃了晃自己的手机，示意别无他法。  
  
“电话都打不通，你怎么确定那还是个有效的地址？”宇智波佐助很排斥无意义的行动。  
  
春野樱耸了耸肩：“反正在家里也没事。放心吧，有委托过来的话下面的店老板会给我记下留言的。别磨蹭了，快点去换衣服。”  
  
因为没有理由拒绝，他只好去准备出门的行装。他们的公寓里面没有养过什么宠物，所以并没有可以承载这只猫的东西，春野樱只好一路抱着它，好在它很听话，不然能不能找到计程车愿意带他们都是个问题。  
  
一路上春野樱都是带着兴味的，没有委托的冬天让她在精神上陷入了十分贫瘠的状态，宇智波佐助甚至发现过她脑子里的乱码在拼接成俄罗斯方块。她确实期待着和这只猫的主人的碰面。然而到达目的地的时候，她眼中仅剩的一点愉快的期待很快就褪得干干净净。  
  
从计程车的窗户可以看到，在她获得的那个地址的房子外面拉着长长的警戒线，几辆警车亮着警示灯停在那里，显然是没有可能让她进去找一找这只猫的主人的。  
  
和宇智波佐助从车上下来，她皱着眉头看着这某种案发现场的地方，虽然很想进去看看，但是如果没有熟人的话——  
  
“将周围的无关人员劝到远一点的地方去。”熟悉的声音在对外围的警备人员下达命令，春野樱闻声看去，果然是卡卡西。她用抱着猫的胳膊肘捅了捅站在一旁的宇智波佐助，“喂，佐助君，看看卡卡西老师在干什么呢。”  
  
佐助知道春野樱的意思不是让他用眼睛看，于是覆盖在绷带下的紫色眼睛仔细观察起卡卡西的意识海，片刻后在复杂的信息中筛选出一些讲给她听：“是一桩谋杀案，尸体是在这幢房子里发现的。”  
  
“嗯，跟我想的差不多。”她说完，顺手就把猫塞进宇智波佐助怀里，低声说了一句不要弄丢了就满面笑容地走到卡卡西身边，与他招呼道：“卡卡西老师。”  
  
卡卡西转过头看到她，潦草地笑了一下：“你怎么到这边来了？抱歉，现在没有时间——”  
  
春野樱直接撞了一下他的胳膊将他改成进屋的方向，仿佛是在和他并肩进去一样，还没等卡卡西开口就低声说：“不是来催你还书的。老师，昨天长官找你就是塞了个烂摊子给你吧？还打电话叫鸣人过来帮忙，想必是没什么帮手。都这时候了，不用跟我客气。”  
  
她说着，自然地从警车上拿了一件防护服和手套鞋套穿上。  
  
卡卡西无奈地呼出一口气，“你是想帮我还是自己实在没有事做？”  
  
“就算都有也没关系啊。再说老师你这边如果有棘手的事情的话，就算我有事也还是会过来帮你的。”她说的还算真诚，加上卡卡西知道这个时候就算赶她走她也不会走的，只好带着她进去，一边走一边说这次的情况。“死者是这间房产的主人，单身未婚，年龄是五十二岁。尸体是路人发现的，从腐烂程度来看应该至少有一个星期了，就在中间的门厅里。”  
  
这是间单门独院的小独栋，打开门就是一片比较大的空间，春野樱进去以后发现这间房子奇怪的地方在于几乎没有什么家具，而且就算主人死了一星期以上也不应该积了这么多灰尘。她蹲下身摸了摸墙壁上掉下的墙皮，若有所思地问：“她的另一处常住房产在哪里？”  
  
“你怎么知道——好吧，我想你也会看出来。正在查，这位女士生前几乎没什么特别相熟的人，搬家之前也没有跟周围的邻居说过自己要搬到哪里去，她搬离这处住所差不多有一年了。”卡卡西快速地在心中感叹自己是太久没有在前线遇到春野樱了，才会问她怎么看出来的这种傻问题。  
  
春野樱点点头，看向地上的一小滩暗色血迹，更多的是人死亡时间到达肌肉全部松弛的程度以后流出来的排泄物，黄黄绿绿的一摊，尽管尸体已经搬走了，但还是十分难闻。她稍微掩住口鼻蹲下身观察了一下，并没有什么特别之处。她站起来的时候漩涡鸣人正好从楼梯上下来，看到她眼睛一亮：“樱酱来了啊。”  
  
春野樱点点头，问了句好，然后询问起尸体的状况，漩涡鸣人翻着手上的记录说：“别的倒没有什么突出奇怪的地方，还需要进一步的尸检，不过尸体的右手少了一节小指，肉眼分辨边缘很不规则，应该不是锋利的锐器所伤，目前正在这座房子的周围找那根手指。暂时还没有什么别的线索。”  
  
春野樱闭上眼睛稍微整合了一下得到的信息，又跟着两人将整间小别墅逛了一圈，下楼的时候她想了想问卡卡西：“卡卡西老师，说起来这个案子为什么突然被委派给你？看长官上次的样子，不仅仅是谋杀案那么简单啊。”  
  
卡卡西摆了摆手，说道：“这间老别墅处在这次城市规划的拆迁范围里面，现在闹出了命案，短时间内肯定是不能拆除的，那么不管是谁在负责这个案子，如果不是像我这么心宽的话恐怕是头发都要掉光了。”  
  
尽管他似乎给出了一个合理的解释，但是春野樱仍然觉得奇怪。如果警局局长既不想承担这个压力又想尽快破案的话，就应该甩锅归甩锅，但最大程度的支持还是要有的，不至于让卡卡西老师沦落到还要把正在休假的漩涡鸣人叫回来帮忙，恐怕还是跟他被贬到门卫室的那件事有关。  
  
她正思索着的时候，漩涡鸣人随口问：“话说樱酱你这次过来没有带佐助吗？难道是让他在看家。”  
  
乍一听到佐助的名字，春野樱先是茫然了一会儿，紧接着眼睛一震，想起来被自己塞了一只猫就扔在外面的助手，立刻快步走了出去。  
  
只见黑发青年仍然像她刚才走的时候那样站在警戒线外，以一种十分僵硬的姿态抱着那只猫，那只猫也以非常僵硬的姿态勉强被他抱着，不知道是怎么忍受那种一看就不舒服的姿势的。他的一只眼睛上还缠着绷带，在风中挺立的样子活像某种行为艺术，警员都不敢去赶他。  
  
“对不起啊佐助君。”春野樱赶紧走过去接过他手上的猫，不知道是不是她的错觉，猫和佐助好像都松了一口气。“带着猫的话肯定是不能进案发现场的，所以幸亏你跟我来了能帮我看一会儿。”她甚至笑得有些谄媚，只想让他原谅自己把他忘在这里这么长时间。  
  
宇智波佐助心里有些不快，但是春野樱说的解释确实合理，既然她要进去那么总得有人给她看着这只猫，那么问题来了，为什么要让他看着这只猫？  
  
他还没问出来，鸣人和卡卡西已经走过来了，看到春野樱怀里的猫都露出了熟悉的神色，鸣人更是直接问：“樱酱，你是准备养这只猫了，所以今天和佐助一起出来遛猫？不过你们遛猫也遛得太远了吧。”这里距离春野樱的家开车也至少有二十分钟车程。  
  
“也算不上遛猫。”春野樱摸了摸猫背上的灰毛说：“我在网上找到类似的猫的寻猫启事，那家人就住在这附近，所以我来找找看。”  
  
“哦，那么猫的主人找到了吗？”卡卡西问。  
  
“还没有。”春野樱自然地说：“正在找的时候看到你这边的事情就先过来看看。”宇智波佐助看了她一眼，虽然不明白她为什么要隐瞒已经确定的就是这个地址，但没有戳穿她的谎言。好在卡卡西现在也没有心情关心这只猫了，他接过手下警员拿过来的资料，看了一会儿对春野樱说：“那么接下来是我们内部的程序，等有了线索叫你过来。这次也要在很多事上拜托你了。”  
  
“别跟我客气，卡卡西老师。”春野樱说，“一直以来受您关照了。”  
  
于是卡卡西没再多说，告别以后先上车回到警局去了。春野樱目送他和漩涡鸣人乘坐的警车消失在灰色公路的尽头，这才抱着猫沉思着走上相反的方向。  
  
“你觉得这只猫身上有不能交给警方的线索？”宇智波佐助走在她身边问。  
  
“也不完全是这个原因。佐助君，一只动物的行为如果有异于常态的情况，往往是有原因可循的，就像灾难来临之前的狂躁，即将死亡的疏远。这只猫不愿意让我们看它的名牌，你不觉得是它不想回到这个地方来吗？”春野樱摸了摸小动物松软的皮毛问。  
  
“它现在就在你怀里没有逃离迹象，距离你说它不想回来的地方只有一百米。”佐助毫不留情地否定了这种离奇的假设。  
  
春野樱没有再回答他。她的意识海开始活跃起来，他已经很久没有见过如此闪动的乱码了，一时间竟然有些怀念的感觉，然后仍然试着去找出能够分辨的词句，但无论他尝试多少次还是完全成为徒劳。  
  
回到家以后没多久，春野樱接到了来自漩涡鸣人的电话，说是找到了死者的一位亲属，明天就要进行笔录，可以的话希望她也过来。这种不合规则的事情她早就熟门熟路，于是一口答应，然后坐在沙发上若有所思地看着在茶几上闲庭漫步的猫。  
  
“佐助君。”她忽然开口叫他。  
  
“嗯？”按照他们的协议轮到做晚饭的宇智波佐助从吧台探出半个身子表示在听。  
  
“我觉得，我们要买一些东西准备一下。”她的眼神很严肃。  
  
“什么东西？”  
  
“猫窝，猫粮，猫爬架什么的。我有预感，它会在这里长住。”  
  
“……随便你。”  
  
TBC.


	11. 第二案 白猫（3）•猫的行为逻辑

第二天一大早春野樱就和宇智波佐助前往了警局，猫则暂时寄养在宠物店了。春野樱跟它认真地说最迟晚上就会来接它回家，然后宇智波佐助就看到它脑子里的那个疑似家中它常坐的沙发垫子影像噗一下消失，转而变成了眼前的猫粮盆。  
  
漩涡鸣人所说的死者的亲戚身份没有他在电话里说的那么简单，经过一番介绍以后两人知道了他还是长久独居的死者遗产第一继承人。一名警员在专门的房间里面给他录口供，春野樱等四人就站在用单向镜隔开的隔壁房间看着。里面的那个男人看上去穿着相当邋遢，不修边幅，黑眼圈很重，胡子拉碴，但是看人的眼神并不飘忽，阴沉而有神采。  
  
“他是死者的侄子，现在就住在死者居住的房子里面。据说搬过来已经有一段时间了，但是邻居都说没有见过这个男人，今天早上他被带到警局来的时候他们还以为是因为入室抢劫被带走的犯人。”漩涡鸣人苦笑一声说，“他是个小说家，因为出版的原因到这里来投靠自己的姑妈。你们真应该去看看他的房间，那个杂乱程度——看起来是很久没有出门了，怪不得没人见过他。”漩涡鸣人说话总是习惯在最后加上自己的看法，这种时候的语言一般已经背春野樱直接过滤掉了。  
  
她静静看着男人一边说话一边抠着自己的手指，耳边是扩音器中传出来的问讯的声音。  
  
“你不要紧张，小野先生，我们只是问您一些问题。”  
  
“嗯，你们问吧。”  
  
“那么……你和小野纱美是什么关系？”  
  
“她是我的姑母，我爸爸的姐姐。”  
  
“那么你到这里来住在她家中是你自己提出的请求还是她邀请你的？”  
  
“是我提出的，那时候我先在老家跟她通了电话，说我有些事情想到这里来，问她能不能留我住几天。她同意了我就过来了。”  
  
“那么你在这里已经呆了多长时间了？”  
  
“三个月。”  
  
……  
  
完全是正常的程序性问题，毕竟就算现在因为他的财产继承顺位拥有足够的杀人动机，目前也没有任何的迹象表明他是嫌疑人，所以在笔录过程中不能有任何的指向性。  
  
春野樱盯着面对她坐着的小野有弘，他的手指一直在不停互相摩擦扭转，就像手上沾上了什么使他发痒的东西一样。  
  
“大概书的销量不是很好吧。卡卡西老师，他至今为止出了多少作品？”春野樱看着里面的人问。  
  
“三部。第一部的销量一般，不过他多少算是有了一点名气，后来的两本基本上寂寂无名，他还因为这两本自费出版的书背上了不小的债务。”卡卡西告诉她。“想靠文字吃饭不是件容易的事情。”  
  
“唔……”她发出思考的声音，没有再发问。漩涡鸣人用胳膊碰了碰宇智波佐助的胳膊，轻声说：“我说佐助，现在无论从那个层面上来看小野有弘的犯罪嫌疑都很大啊，如果继承了他的姑母的财产的话，就不光是还清债务这么简单了，至少他可以在很长的时间里面除了他自己写书的事情什么都不管……”  
  
“鸣人，其实我有的时候挺惊讶的。”接他话的不是宇智波佐助而是春野樱，“虽然有的时候你思考的方式实在是不大正确，但是总是能莫名其妙回到正确的结果上。该说这就是卡卡西老师一直说的意外性吗？”  
  
“诶？”漩涡鸣人愣了一下，首先意识到的不是春野樱前面半句话里隐隐约约的调侃，而是她表示肯定的话：“你是说，你也这么觉得？”  
  
春野樱看了卡卡西一眼说：“卡卡西老师，以你的经验，应该早就看出来了吧。”  
  
卡卡西笑了一下：“虽然说我大概明白你的意思，但是这只能是我们产生怀疑的原因，不是能够拿到台面上的证据啊，樱。”  
  
“就算不能当证据也算有了方向。”  
  
漩涡鸣人无奈地举起手表示这里有一个正在云里雾里的人：“那个，教学时间能不能放到后面去，有人能给我解释一下吗？”  
  
“他的态度太自然了。”春野樱回答，想小野有弘努了努嘴，“面对问题，没有任何的反问或者疑惑的地方，一般人第一次来做笔录，总会问一下发生了什么事情，他到现在却一句都没有问，都已经说道他的姑妈了也没有问是不是姑妈出了事——他姑妈可是至少一周没有回家了。”  
  
“话是这么说。”漩涡鸣人挠了挠头：“可是也不能确定就是他干的啊，樱酱，你不知道，他是写推理小说的，或许经常了解这种情况。”  
  
“你说的这种可能性也不是没有，来，佐助君，告诉我们吧。”春野樱歪头示意了一下：“注意点到为止。”  
  
厚重的玻璃有点影响了他的视线，宇智波佐助伸手解下眼睛上的纱布，走到单向镜片那里站定看了一会儿。这个男人杂乱灰暗的意识海中正不停跳动着“我杀了她”几个字。  
  
“是他杀的。”他说。  
  
春野樱吹了声口哨，漩涡鸣人惊愕地将视线在三个比他都先找到突破口的人中间转了转，最后逃了口气：“好吧，我也是相信佐助的判断的，虽说方法上实在是——”  
  
确实，宇智波佐助的话和卡卡西的经验得来以及春野樱的观察都一样，是主观的东西，没有作为证据的价值。不过佐助也遵守着和春野樱的约定，点到为止没有继续向下说，甚至在看到核心信息以后就重新遮住眼睛不再观察小野有弘的意识海。  
  
卡卡西看着退到后面又开始事不关己的宇智波佐助，也没有强求他继续做什么。春野樱看他的样子知道他应该也和鸣人一样，对于佐助的特殊能力了解一二，但没有鸣人那么信以为真。  
  
“那么马上以这种可能性为基础开始调查吧卡卡西老师！”漩涡鸣人有点急切，他知道这个案子是卡卡西官复原职的关键，能尽快完成的话最好。  
  
春野樱却比卡卡西更快摇头，“昨天回去以后我稍微查了一下城市建设蓝本，死者尸体出现的那个地方是个相当老的街区，没有任何监控网络，我估计他们现在的住址也有避开监控的方法。如果尸检结果没有有利证据的话很难一锤定音。”  
  
“嘛，就是樱说的这个样子。”卡卡西轻松地说，“虽说靠文字吃饭不容易，但是不要小看坚持到快要破产还是在进行文字创作的人哦，尤其还是致力于犯罪文学创作的。”他眨了眨眼睛，看上去很轻松，就像没发现已经可以预见的瓶颈了一样。  
  
仿佛是为了印证他所说的话，正呆在隔壁房间的小野有弘忽然抬起眼睛，没有焦点但满含探究地看着他们这个方向。  
  
*  
  
春野樱和宇智波佐助一起去接寄养在宠物店的猫的时候差不多是傍晚，那只动物坐在靠门口的透明笼子里面，看着夕阳的方向，整个上半身和浅色的瞳孔都染上了火烧云红色的光彩，眼珠成了两颗流光溢彩的珠子嵌在眼眶中。春野樱在它面前蹲下的时候它也一动不动，几根猫须不上不下地垂着，像个思考着艰深问题的学者。  
  
“回家了，小家伙。”春野樱说着，晃了晃自己手上的袋子，里面发出哗啦哗啦的响声，她对转过头的猫儿笑眯眯地说：“猫粮，今天晚上吃你该吃的东西吧，还有你的窝在你兄弟手上。”  
  
站起身的时候宇智波佐助不悦地看着她，显然是对于她口中的“兄弟”不满。春野樱解释说：“你和它都是我的租客，是兄弟不是很正常吗？照顾一下新来的小弟如何。”她说着，到宠物店的收银台去结账，然后把猫抱了出来带着往家走，宇智波佐助只能认命地拎着“被”兄弟的猫窝走在她的身边。  
  
路上春野樱的手机响了一声，表明收到一条短信，她叹了口气自言自语说应该是发现了。到家打开一看，果然是鸣人发过来的讯息，说死者的新居没有足以证明小野有弘出门路径的监控资料。  
  
“先要等尸检报告出来了。”春野樱一边说着，一边把买回来的灰色猫窝放到客厅的角落里。然后将今天买的食材拿了出来洗手准备做饭。  
  
春野樱在吧台忙碌时，剩下的一人一猫坐在两张对面的沙发上人猫相觑。宇智波佐助忍不住问了一句：“你为什么这么快就决定要养这只猫？”她不是什么狂热的动物爱好者，他搬进这件公寓的时候没有任何曾经属于动物的蛛丝马迹留下。  
  
“没什么，只是觉得和它挺合得来的，佐助君，这年头要找一只这么聪明的宠物可不容易，你见过哪只猫会像这只猫一样会用抽水马桶？”她说的是前段时间它做的那件让她拍照发上社交平台的壮举。  
  
他见过的猫不多，没有一只能做到。  
  
接下来他思考着自己为什么下意识地对于养猫这件事产生反对态度，最后得出的结论是，他对于春野樱将怎样处理她自己生活没有一点想要干涉的意思，只不过他潜意识里不想让身边有那么多看不透思维但又拥有思维的存在。以前只有春野樱，现在要多一只猫，那种无法掌控的感觉让他不喜。  
  
不过春野樱摆明态度以后他也不再争辩，毕竟正如春野樱所说，他们是租客，春野樱才是这间房子的主人。既然他暂时要住在这里，那么只好学会跟兄弟好好相处。  
  
吧台传来将青椒切碎的特有清脆嘎吱声，等待着晚饭做完的时候他开始了每天的例行工作——查阅近几年的恶性新闻。猫见他不再将注意力放在自己身上就在春野樱的位置上趴下来开始睡觉。佐助瞥了它悠闲从容的模样一眼，想到春野樱说的那句话：人类从来没有驯服猫。  
  
没有监控材料意味着没有可以怀疑的对象，加上对于小野纱美生前居住地的简单搜索，并没有发现凶器一类的东西，小野有弘有罪这一论调的合理性正在逐步降低。  
  
尸检报告的完成也没有给这个案件带来转机。虽然天气冷，但尸体停放的时间很长，比他们当时预估的一周还要多几天，很多证据都因为尸体的腐烂而消失，得出的最有效信息是小野纱美生前曾和凶手进行过打斗，而且她的右手小指是被咬掉的，不过看撕咬情况基本排除是人类牙齿造成的裂伤。  
  
春野樱看着趴在阳台上晒太阳的猫，它打了个哈欠，露出两排小但锋利的猫科动物尖牙，在阳光下熠熠闪光。  
  
这件案子到这个时候算是进入了瓶颈，市政那边果然开始给卡卡西施加压力，明里暗里的意思是如果没有任何线索破案的话就以悬案告终，不要影响工程进度。他们已经和继承了这间小独栋的小野有弘协商好了拆迁赔偿，一旦开始动工就可以把这里全部推平。  
  
即使是如同卡卡西那样随和从容的人，也在这样的压力下有些吃不消，春野樱每次看到他都顶着黑眼圈，明显睡眠不足。眼看着圣诞节就要来了，市政终于直接越过他这个第一负责人，找到了警局局长，表示不能为了一起简单的案子耽误整个城市的规划工作。  
  
警局局长于是理所当然地出面向卡卡西施压，话里话外嘲讽他办事不利，这件案子影响了整个警局在民众心中的形象和声誉，无法以两全的方法解决的话，他到最后辞职谢罪都没办法挽回损失。  
  
卡卡西将这件事讲给他们听的时候冷笑不已，对这种威胁不屑一顾，更是在提及上面说这是个“简单的案子”时少见地嘲讽了一番。春野樱能理解他的心情，作为一线的侦案人员，面对任何伤害案件，尤其是这种致死的严重刑事案件每一桩都压在脑子里。“真不知道他们是高位坐久了忘记了这种感觉还是天生没有良心道德。”卡卡西是这么说的。  
  
但即使不把死去的一个老妇人当回事的上层们道德败坏，也不得不说他们此次是有的放矢。这件案子最困难的地方就在于小野纱美生前很少跟别人交流，邻居对她唯一的印象就是难得在楼道上见到会和气地打个招呼。虽然看上去不是个难相处的人，但竟然没有一点社交，以至于警方无法获得任何关于凶手行凶的时间地点等可能性。  
  
小野有弘的说辞是，他一直在房子里创作，饿了就随便找点吃的，因为本来就和姑妈交流很少，所以即使十几天没有碰面也没有觉得奇怪。他就像生活在小野纱美家的壁男，啃噬着她存储在家中的东西苟活。  
  
所以既无法证明他有罪，也无法证明他无罪。疑罪从无，基本无处下手。  
  
春野樱坐在客厅里，只开了手边的一盏壁灯。这样单一的光源有利于她思考。宇智波佐助被漩涡鸣人叫出去了，现在公寓里只剩她一个人。  
  
还有那只猫。  
  
这只小生灵悄无声息地跳上她面前的茶几，轻轻晃动着尾巴在茶几上来回走动。春野樱用两根手指抵着太阳穴，看着它轻灵无声的动作自言自语：“她生前唯一的伴侣就是你啊。”  
  
一只不会说话的猫。  
  
猫儿在她眼前坐了下来，但不舔爪子也不挠痒，直勾勾地看着她，像个人一样。  
  
“你别这么看着人类，如果不是我的话，正常人都会被吓走的。”春野樱轻笑着说。猫却仍然坐在她面前。  
  
春野樱心中一动。宇智波佐助早就跟它说过，这只猫异于常物地聪明，如果用简单的动物的行为逻辑去理解也许并不足够。她换了个姿势，用审视的眼神看着对面的猫。  
  
“唯一的伴侣，那么到哪里都会带着你，也许在死亡的那一天也是。”她慢慢说，“作为目击者，如果有些聪明就知道不能被交还到凶手手上。”  
  
无法被触碰的名牌，是因为好事之人会寻根究底，顺着老房子找到新居，然后把它交给占据了它主人曾经拥有的一切的恶徒。  
  
“那么现在已经安全了。”春野樱忽然灵光乍现，她坐直身子，伸手向猫的脖子探去。它一直看着她的眼睛，异色滚圆的猫眼漂亮得出奇。  
  
她碰到了它的名牌，这次没有被躲避或者按住手。  
  
春野樱的心脏不正常地跳动了一下。她解开吊牌的绳子拿到手中，发现了这是一个比看上去还要厚实一些的挂坠，但是并不重，像是中空的。她在吊牌上摸索了一阵，咔嚓一声轻响，吊牌底端弹出来一个USB接口。  
  
TBC.


	12. 第二案 白猫（4）•爱宠博客

春野樱翻转着观察了一阵这个吊牌。应该是有段日子没有拿出来用了，USB接口上有些地方有细微的锈迹，但是这猫儿应该很注意不会落到水里或雨中，总体而言还算干燥，如果接口里面有存储设备的话应该还能读取出来。  
  
将吊牌翻到正面，上面用罗马音拼写着一个词，“AOHA”，是个名字的样子。春野樱尝试着念了一下，坐在她面前的猫将尾巴从左边甩到右边，叫了一声似乎是在对这个称呼表示认可。  
  
“真是个聪明的孩子。”春野樱将手放在它的头上，一下摸到尾。猫儿舒服地昂起头。  
  
她有预感，这个吊牌里面应该是有某种存储设备，而且将会存有给这个案件带来转机的资料。迅速翻开笔记本，插上插头打开电源键，等待开机的几十秒里面她尝试着在纸上写下了发音为AOHA的几个汉字，推测了一会儿哪个才是这只猫的名字。电脑开机之后她把这件事先放到了一边，在电脑侧面接口侧面插上吊牌。  
  
老化的USB插口让她插入的动作有些困难，不过很快屏幕右下方出现一个白色的小气泡，表示有未知移动设备接入，但读取很慢，大概还是老化的原因。  
  
大约过了半分钟，存储内容还是没有读取出来，春野樱看着缓慢的进度条，心里并不着急，毕竟只要有这个硬件在，修复并重新读取对她来说是很简单的事情。  
  
门铃声不期然响起，她搭在椅子上的手指微微动了动，本来没有打算去开门，但坐在她身边的AOHA叫了一声。春野樱侧目看了它一眼，圆溜溜的猫眼静静地看着她，没有催促之意，但春野樱就是觉得是在叫她去开门。片刻后门铃又响了一声，她认输地站起身说：“好吧，我知道了。”  
  
打开房门一看，防盗锁外面是面色疲惫但眼睛仍然精明的卡卡西。她于是放下防盗锁问道：“卡卡西老师，怎么突然过来了？有什么进展吗。”  
  
卡卡西似笑非笑地看着她：“我以为进展在你这儿呢。”  
  
春野樱故意装傻：“我不明白您在说什么。”  
  
卡卡西不轻不重地拍了一下她的头：“别骗我了。据小野纱美的邻居和小野有弘所说，她生前养过一只猫，你知道吗？你那天正好到旧居那里去找走失的猫的主人，正好又没找到。真的有这么巧的事情？”他斜眼看着她。  
  
春野樱站在门口耸了耸肩，“就算那只猫是她的，你打个电话来我就给你送到警局去了。猫又不会讲话，算不了什么突破口。”  
  
卡卡西十分无奈地叹气：“我说樱，你也得稍微改改自说自话就决定的行动。任何证据对办案来说都是至关重要的，不是你说不能成为突破口就可以放弃的——而且在你知道它是小野纱美的猫还到现在都不联系我以后，我确定你从那只猫身上看出了什么。还要继续说吗？”  
  
“哈哈，对不起，卡卡西老师。”春野樱终于停止了两人总会发生的说谎与拆穿的游戏。她让开身子让卡卡西进来，一边说道：“我也没有完全说谎，十分钟之前这只猫还没有给我带来任何线索。”  
  
卡卡西走进去，在客厅看到那只背上有灰毛的猫坐在春野樱的笔记本电脑前面，转过头看着他，和之前比起来总给他一种莫名的违和感，仔细看原来是它脖子上的吊牌不见了。  
  
春野樱关上门走过来，在这种时候没有无用地客气一下要不要给他倒杯茶，直接去看电脑屏幕。猫儿见她过来自觉地跳到一边给她让出座位。只见存储设备的内容已经被读取了出来，正是一个有内容的文件夹出现在桌面上。她一边坐下来点开文件夹，一边迅速给卡卡西解释：“它脖子上的吊牌是个存储设备，这是里面的内容，我也还没看过，刚刚读取出来。”  
  
卡卡西随便拉了把椅子坐在她旁边，疑惑地问：“你怎么知道它脖子上的东西是什么？再说它不是不让人碰脖子的吗？”  
  
春野樱盯着屏幕回答：“不是不让，是时候未到。看这个。”  
  
屏幕上的文件夹里面有一个视频和一个HTML网页链接。春野樱先打开了视频。  
  
缓冲片刻后，一片肉色出现在视频中，然后逐渐远离，露出了应该是在自行拍摄的女人的脸。卡卡西和春野樱瞬间就认出这是小野纱美，他们都见过她生前的照片。  
  
视频中的小野纱美似乎有些拘谨，她的双手紧紧握在一起纠结了一会儿，支吾几下后才开口：“你、你好，如果你捡到我的猫儿的话，我希望你能花一点时间看完这个视频，非常感谢！”然后她鞠了很深的一躬，长达足足五秒。再抬起头的时候，她的态度变得自然了一些。  
  
“这是我的猫，也就是您捡到的这只，名为苍羽。”小野纱美抱起下面的猫，让它露出镜头，下面配了字幕，于是春野樱终于知道了那个发音所对应的两个字，看了一眼猫背上的蓝灰色的杂毛，她觉得这个名字也取得挺随意的。  
  
“苍羽是我非常，非——常重要的孩子，如果可以的话，真的很希望您能将它送回家，我一定会酬谢您的！以下是我的住址和联系方式，为避免麻烦您再看一遍，具体内容我会放在文件夹的网页链接中，烦请您查看。不胜感激！”她抱着苍羽又鞠了一躬，看上去卑微极了，是真的很爱她的猫，可怜现在已经身处在警局停尸间的冷冻柜里，再也不能抚摸她的爱猫。  
  
春野樱把视频倒过去又看了一次，能从一些建筑特点看出来，这是尸体被发现的那个房子，看来这视频也是搬迁之前拍的。她还没去过如今小野有弘住着的房子，毕竟上面正盯着卡卡西出错，就算她要帮忙也不能明目张胆跟着警队去私人住宅探访，非常时期特别需要小心。  
  
卡卡西看完这段视频以后也在思考，两人一时没什么可交流的，就继续打开了剩下的那个网页链接。几秒钟页面就被打开，显示的是一个博客的主页，主页的头像用的就是苍羽的猫脸。  
  
“每一个养猫的主人都必须有一个用自己的猫的照片做头像的社交账号啊。”卡卡西叹了口气。春野樱点头往下翻。这个博客已经很长时间没有更新了，最近一次更新时间也是去年，而且本身内容也不多，是从三年前小野纱美将苍羽买回家那天开通并写下第一篇内容的，寥寥几篇日志，全部是关于她的养猫日常，置顶则是刚才她在视频里说的住址和联系方式，都是旧的。  
  
两人仔细看过一条条博客，最后在一条夸苍羽聪明的博客尾端发现了键入的另一条链接，看域名是一个监控链接。她立即点开，发现这个视频已经失效了，毕竟是一年前的监控，但是网址首页上显示，这是一个家庭自设监控链接网，说明小野纱美曾经在自己家里装过监控！  
  
春野樱说：“如果不是已经拆除的话，就是针孔。”卡卡西并没有在她家里找到任何监控设备。  
  
她家里的监控对于这个案件来说是个重大的突破口，如果现在监控还在运行的话，也许就能发现小野有弘近段时间有没有异常行为。  
  
春野樱马上将电脑拖到眼前，打开网页源代码追根溯源找监控实时界面。  
  
卡卡西对这方面的知识并不十分了解，只能坐在旁边看着春野樱的手指飞快灵活地在键盘上面敲打。她目不转睛地看着电脑屏幕，一行行代码从她绿色的瞳孔中闪过，让她整个人看上去有种机器人的即视感。  
  
房间里一时间没有人说话，苍羽猫也静静地坐在春野樱身边，琉璃样的眼珠盯着屏幕，只有噼里啪啦的敲击键盘声在响动。  
  
大约十分钟以后，春野樱长出一口气靠在椅背上，桌面上的代码窗口消失了。卡卡西不知所以，低声问：“怎么样？”  
  
春野樱揉了揉干涩的眼睛：“能找到，说明监视器没有失效。不过得等会儿。”她一边说一边重新坐到电脑前面，回到博客打开一篇名为“苍羽的一日轨迹”日志。开篇就是一个地图，整个市区里面苍羽走过的路线都是黄色的线条。  
  
“你还真能跑啊。”春野樱看着苍羽说。它打了个哈欠，似乎对于屏幕上显示的，一天之内它还从一个区跑到另一个区这件事感到很正常。  
  
“有监控的话，十有八九也有定位。”春野樱看了一眼吊牌，顺着生成日志中的那副图的水印找到了一家提供宠物行踪定位的公司，然后通过提供小野纱美的信息很快就得到了她的账号密码，从而调出了苍羽的近日行动轨迹。  
  
尽管知道这个女人的睿智程度超乎常人，卡卡西还是因为这一系列的快速取证而惊叹：“樱，不得不说，你没有进入刑侦领域真是损失。”  
  
春野樱耸耸肩：“我不想进入刑侦领域，看看老师你就知道了，做什么事情都束手束脚。”  
  
“这倒是——好了，接下来怎么样？监控读取出来还要多少时间？”  
  
“唔，大概要半天吧，太明显的话容易被识别成入侵。虽然不清楚一个提供监控的公司有没有那么强的反黑手段，但是还是谨慎点好。这段时间我们不如出去溜达溜达如何？”春野樱这么问着，实际上已经开始站起身穿衣服了。  
  
“你准备跟着这猫——我是说苍羽的行动轨迹散步吗？”卡卡西一脸不太赞同，“这可不是饭后消食那么简单。”他指了指地图上最远两个地点之间的距离，说明这猫儿的行动能力并非是寻常人能力可及的。  
  
“我们只要去它停留时间长的几个地方就行了。”春野樱说着随手拿起桌上的马克笔在地图上黄色浓度更高的地方画上圆圈。“一起去吗，苍羽？”她说着挠了挠苍羽毛茸茸的下巴，现在它的身上似乎对她来说已经没有禁地了。  
  
卡卡西还是有些不理解。他看着春野樱逗猫的动作，猫儿发出舒服的呼噜声，半眯着猫眼，微微张开的嘴里露出闪闪发亮的尖牙——他的肩膀动了一下，怀疑地看向春野樱：“你是觉得那截手指，是这猫咬掉的？”  
  
“不是没有这种可能，不是吗，卡卡西老师。这种体型的猫咬掉成年人的小指虽然比较花力气，但是可以做到。虽说是大海捞针，也可以碰碰运气嘛。”春野樱说着，对着卡卡西眨了眨眼睛。  
  
*  
  
除了小野纱美的新旧居以外，苍羽自己出来散步停留得长时间的地方无非是公园和草地，春野樱和卡卡西顺着它走过的这些地方一一查探，意料之内得没有什么收获。  
  
卡卡西出于自身的职业习惯，每到一个地方都会仔细观察苍羽的动作再凑上去看看，反而是提出来的春野樱并不十分上心，卡卡西翻草丛的时候她就蹲在一边，手撑着下巴想事情。  
  
卡卡西站起身拍了拍手上的尘土说：“樱，你在想什么呢？出来以后就没怎么说话。”  
  
“我只是在想小野有弘这个人。”春野樱也站起来，“既然已经能在主观上确定他是凶手，那么也该考虑考虑他的动机了。”  
  
一个像寄生虫一样寄居在亲戚家的男人，也许经过了遗产继承的调查发现了自己能够获得这个独居女人所有的财产，于是恶向胆边生。也有可能是出于一些原因失手误杀。但从后面的笔录情况他的态度来看，很难相信他没有预谋或者从来没有想过杀人这件事。  
  
杀人这件事对常人来说只是一个词语，但是就算是蓄谋已久的谋杀也需要极大的心理承受能力，应当有更深层次的东西在支撑他。  
  
在她想着这件事的时候，两人已经到了距离最远的一个苍羽停留点，这里是一处咖啡馆，黑金色的圆形招牌中间是一朵白边的红色祥云团，内部写着字体古典的一个“晓”字。  
  
这个时间咖啡馆里面的人不多，两人推门进去的时候正在擦拭咖啡杯的店主抬眼看向他们，很快就把眼光落在春野樱抱着的猫身上。  
  
“哦，来了啊。”他放下咖啡杯，竟然先对那只猫点了点头。  
  
春野樱被这一声招呼拉回了现实世界，她抬起头看向吧台后面的店主。他有一头并不艳丽但颜色鲜明的红发，眼睛似乎也有点暗红，此刻正半睁半闭地看着他们。  
  
“您认识这只猫吗？”卡卡西还没反应过来，春野樱已经抱着猫语调欢快热情地凑了上去，“它的主人有些忙碌，所以把它交给我抚养了。”自来熟得有些不正常。  
  
“哦，这样吗。它以前常来，这么长时间不来我以为是搬到了什么偏远的地方去。”红发店主伸出右手的两根手指轻轻摸了摸苍羽的头顶。  
  
“它的主人确实搬走了，不然也不会把它交给我。这孩子经常叼着些奇怪的东西回家，上次是个老鼠的头，吓了我一大跳。真希望它以前没有给你带来过什么麻烦。”春野樱笑眯眯地看着他，笑容中还带着几分歉意，配合起来真是真诚极了。  
  
店主笑了一下。他长得清秀，气质平淡，这一笑更是漂亮得惊人。白皙得有些过分的手指穿过一个白瓷杯的握柄拿过来擦拭，不以为意地说：“并没有，它是个聪明的小家伙，恐怕不喜欢麻烦别人。”  
  
“这样就太好了。”春野樱作势准备离开，店主忽然又继续说：“不过如果猫往家里叼东西大概是很好的事情吧。说明你家是个让它能放心地带回自己的秘密的存在。小姑娘，你看过爱伦•坡的《黑猫》吗？”他莫名其妙地问。明明看上去是个和春野樱差不多大的青年，却用如此长辈看晚辈的称呼。不过春野樱不以为忤，她点点头：“看过。”  
  
“猫可是很记仇的，是吧。”他转动眼珠看她，春野樱终于发现那眼珠中除了红色以外还有一点咖色。  
  
“是啊，没错。”她说。  
  
TBC.


	13. 第二案 白猫（5）•蠍

从咖啡馆“晓”回来以后，春野樱就一直一副若有所思的样子。卡卡西帮她抱着猫，一起上楼的时候问道：“怎么了，樱，那个店长让你心情不好了吗？”  
  
春野樱摇摇头：“他怎么会让我心情不好。不过他是个不一般的人。”  
  
每一个人在春野樱这里都能以另类的方式划分为三六九等，一眼就能看穿的，需要花点时间研究并且使她觉得有趣的，需要花更多时间研究使她觉得有挑战性的，还有无论如何也看不穿，让她这样无法无天的人心中发毛的。  
  
咖啡店店长无疑是属于最后这一种。他手指上的茧的分布，后脖子隐约露出来的伤疤还有看人时的那种眼神，都不是一个寻常市民的样子。他是个惯常隐没在黑暗之中的人，即使呆在阳光下面也掩不了一身的阴影。已经习惯了别人在自己面前无所遁形的春野樱甚至难得地觉得在这样的人面前最好不要露出过多的好奇心，否则他可能会毫不犹豫地——杀掉自己。  
  
已经站在门口，春野樱还在想事情没有掏钥匙的意思，卡卡西正准备叫她一声，面前的门就自己打开了，黑发缠绷带的青年站在拉开的门后看着他们。“哦，佐助已经回来了啊。”卡卡西松了口气，春野樱一言不发地走了进去。  
  
宇智波佐助看着她默默地坐到单人沙发上，转过脸看着卡卡西问：“今天她见了什么人吗？”  
  
“唔……算是吧。”卡卡西同样觉得那个咖啡店老板深不可测，但是还没有春野樱这么在意，在他看来也许只是个大隐隐于市，曾经有过一段什么过往的人罢了，这样的人到处都是，多加揣测没有多大意义。  
  
眼瞧着春野樱可能一时半会儿不能从自己的世界里面出来，卡卡西先把苍羽放了下来，这猫儿给人抱着的时候纹丝不动，这会儿到了地板上抻了一下蜷缩太久的脊背，小步跑到自动猫粮机那里去吃东西。卡卡西走到走之前还开着的电脑那里，却发现网站已经关上了，电脑的画面停在桌面上面。  
  
“咦？”还没等他问春野樱，宇智波佐助已经伸手点开了桌面上的一个文件夹，“我已经把你们需要的视频内容拷贝下来了。”文件夹里面是一排排整齐的视频。  
  
卡卡西惊讶地看着他：“佐助，没想到你还有这么体贴的一面。”佐助看了他一眼指了指自己的手机说：“三个小时之前樱发短信告诉我的。”  
  
原来还被布置了作业啊。卡卡西无奈地摇头笑笑，没再说什么点开第一个监控视频。视频内容有些出乎他的预料，他原本以为应该会是在那间别墅里面的视频内容，毕竟那篇博客的日期是一年以前，那个时候小野纱美还没有搬家，这样如果能有近期直接看到小野有弘行凶场面的画面的话就可以直接作为铁证。没想到监控上显示的房间明显是她的新居，看来小野纱美如果不是一个疑心极重或者有某种强迫症的人就是太爱自己的宠物，以至于即使搬家还是会很快在新居装上摄像头。  
  
根据视频内容，小野纱美一共安装了四个摄像头，分别在玄关，客厅，厨房和自己的卧室。看监控内容是一件很无聊的事情，卡卡西稍微调快了一点速度准备挑几个有嫌疑的日期先看一看。  
  
第一天的视频，整个二十四小时小野有弘都没有出现在画面中。小野纱美则在上午织了毛衣，下午去买了菜，然后做饭，端了一点饭菜送到画面外的某个地方去，大概是去给自己的侄子吃的。苍羽这只猫倒是一直在画面中，懒洋洋的在自己的窝里或者猫爬架上睡觉，要不然就是坐在女主人的身边看着她做事或者到处晃荡。虽然视频没有声音，但是可以看出来小野纱美与自己的这只宠物相处起来真的如同家人一样，甚至会在有的时候对着它说话。  
  
二十四小时的视频在他的加速下几十分钟就看到了尾声，基本上没有什么特别有用的线索。卡卡西抻了抻腰看了一眼手机上的时间，他是日落时分过来的，后来又是找网址又是出去“散步”，现在已经快要一点钟了。侧头看去，春野樱还是坐在沙发上沉浸在自己的世界里，卡卡西就走过去拍了拍她的头说：“樱，我知道你很在意那个人，但是现在可是什么事情都要讲究证据的，不然你在这里空想再久他也就是个普通市民。已经很晚了，快点休息去吧。”  
  
春野樱抬起头，眨了眨眼睛不知道有没有把他的话听进去，反问道：“已经很晚了？几点了？”  
  
“快要一点了。”  
  
“那是应该休息了。”她说着站起身，径直慢慢地走进自己的卧室，咔嚓一声锁上门。卡卡西见怪不怪地走到电脑前面跟佐助说今天他先把这份视频文件拷贝回去。  
  
佐助看着春野樱紧闭的房门，转头问卡卡西：“你们今天到哪里去了？”  
  
“一个普通的咖啡馆而已，不过那里的店长看上去是个有来历的人。你不用太担心，樱遇到自己感兴趣的谜题的时候经常会变得这样有点迷迷瞪瞪的，你只要注意让她不要在红灯的时候横穿马路就行。”复制过程已经开始的时候卡卡西揉了揉自己的腹部，转脸问佐助：“佐助，你们这里有没有什么吃的，我再不吃点什么恐怕回去的路上会胃疼。”  
  
其实在做警局门卫的这段时间里面他的饮食规律，这种情况已经好了很多，但是他知道除非辞职否则是很难根治了。  
  
佐助将本来给春野樱留的饭菜拿到微波炉里热了一下端到卡卡西面前，对方感谢一声拿起筷子吃了起来。  
  
看着卡卡西飞快吃着东西的样子，宇智波佐助想了想说：“告诉我你们今天去的那家咖啡馆的名字。”  
  
这就是间普通的咖啡馆，从外面看来没有任何和其他的咖啡馆不同的独具一格的装潢，除了每家咖啡馆都不一样设计的招牌和名字在晨风中晃荡。  
  
宇智波佐助在外面站了五分钟后走进这家名为“晓”的咖啡馆。  
  
红发的男人正站在吧台后面，背对着他将他不认识的各种各样的玻璃罐装咖啡豆摆到架子上。听到门上铜铃的响动声，男人转过身，看到佐助时脸上明显出现了和见到正常客人不一样的神情：“哦——”他发出这样一声声音，没有说其他有实质性意义的话。  
  
但是对于宇智波佐助来说，他发现了一件足以让他震惊的事情——他完全看不到这个红发男人的意识海。不像春野樱的乱码，也不像奈良鹿丸那样因为过于复杂而无法读取，他的背后空荡荡的，就像自己面对的是一具没有思想的尸体一样。宇智波佐助不动声色地掩下自己内心的惊愕，走到吧台前面问道：“你认识我？”指的是刚才他发出的声音。  
  
“不认识。”男人很快而且自然地回答说，“只不过很少看到成年人打扮得这样另类地出来。”他指了指宇智波佐助左眼上缠绕的绷带。“受过伤？”  
  
佐助看到他胸口看上去非常新的胸牌黑底金字写着：“店长蠍”。不是个非常常见的名字。“嗯。”他随便应了一声。  
  
于是店长不再问他关于这方面的事情，而是把菜单推到他面前说：“客人，看看要喝点什么。这段时间只供应饮品，我们店厨房被我的合伙人弄出了一点爆炸事故，现在还没有修缮好。”他脸上没有丝毫因为利润减少的惆怅和悲伤，就像对于他们这些餐饮行业来说时不时炸个厨房是很正常的事情一样。  
  
宇智波佐助静静地盯着他看了整三秒，正常人大概都会觉得不舒服或者移开视线，而他却没有说什么，带着一脸漫不经心的微笑等他点单。最后他低下头点了一杯普通的拿铁，然后坐到窗户旁边的座位等着对方端过来，中间他一点都不收敛地看着蠍的一举一动，但是对方确实如同每一个咖啡店的店长一样，在吧台那里忙碌，做咖啡的手势看上去也相当熟练，很快就做好了端到他面前。  
  
“请慢用。”他说着离开了。宇智波佐助不紧不慢地啜饮咖啡，看着他招呼早上上班的白领们，这些庸庸大众的背后全都是千篇一律的枯燥内容，说着今天上班要做的事情，还有多少时间能赶到公司，以及厌恶的某个同事或者上司。而那个将咖啡一杯一杯端给客人们的男人背后仍然是一片空白，就像他看着时间万物没有任何想法，身处一家咖啡店就像身处在云端俯视庸庸碌碌的人流一样。  
  
他终于喝完了这杯咖啡，起身离开了。  
  
蠍看着他的背影消失在街道的转角处，手上干净的抹布擦干净刚才客人洒下的咖啡污渍。身后从厨房的门里走出来一个金发青年，顺手端走了放在桌上不知道给谁做的咖啡喝了一口，看着和蠍一样的方向说：“老爷，这家伙过来，难道是发现了什么吗？”  
  
“按照他的作风，发现了什么的话至少你就不能在这里喝咖啡了。”  
  
*  
  
推开起居室的门，宇智波佐助看到原本应该还在睡觉的春野樱正坐在她的位置上看书。她不是一个作息特别规律的人，如果前一天晚起而后一天没有什么事情的话就会睡到她需要的睡眠量为止，所以今天早上出去的时候他也没有试图去叫她。  
  
没想到她已经醒了。  
  
“早上好，去晨练了吗，佐助君。不知道你要不要吃，我做了包子，放在微波炉里，不过现在应该还足够热，你拿出来直接吃就行。”春野樱从书里面抬头看了他一眼，把要说的话一次性说完然后也没有听他的回答，低下头继续阅读手上的书。  
  
宇智波佐助走到吧台，看到苍羽正坐在吧台的高脚凳上面打哈欠，看到他就晃了一下尾巴似乎打了个很敷衍的招呼。他从微波炉里拿出包子，顺便给自己倒了一杯热水，吃完以后将餐具洗干净走到春野樱那边。她的姿势都没有变，看得很认真。  
  
“我今天早上去了一趟你昨天和卡卡西去的那家咖啡馆。”他说。  
  
春野樱抬起眼睛看他，“哦。怎么样，有什么收获吗？”  
  
佐助思考了一下自己的用词，继续说：“那个店长，他没有意识海。”  
  
这下春野樱暂时阖上了自己正在读的书，宇智波佐助看到了封面上的标题《红色森林》，作者是小野有弘。“你看不到？还是说像我和鹿丸一样，看不懂？”  
  
“看不到，他的身后什么都没有。”不像此刻，她背后的数据流因为自己说的话而飞快地流动起来，围绕着问题的核心，应该就是那个店长。不过只不过一分钟以后，数据洪流的核心就被她拿了出来放到一边，她的意识海又回到了刚才平顺和缓的状态。  
  
“我知道了。”她只是这么说：“这件事情以后再说，我得先帮卡卡西老师把手头上的案子处理好。对了，佐助君，你为什么要一大早一个人去找那个咖啡馆店长呀？”她忽然笑眯眯地看着他。  
  
“你昨天回来以后状态很奇怪，我只不过去寻找可能的原因。”他理所当然地说，并不想承认她所暗示的两人因为共事而产生的一点莫名的友谊。他对于那个名为蠍的店主的态度和卡卡西差不多，这样的奇人哪里都有，没有必要对每一个出现的人都每时每刻介怀在心。春野樱耸耸肩表示无奈，然后继续看自己的书。  
  
宇智波佐助考虑了一会儿，决定像春野樱说的那样，等手上的这个案子告一段落再去调查那个男人和那间咖啡馆。  
  
“你在他的小说里面找线索？”他坐了下来，看着自己的雇主重新翻开那本小说阅读。他的余光看到她手边的矮桌上还有两本书，看起来是卡卡西曾经提到的出版的那三本，她大概准备今天一次看完。  
  
“算是吧……”她翻过一页。春野樱看书的速度很快，手上的这一本已经快要到尾声了。“从一个人的作品里面能看出来他是一个怎样的人，而按照每个人的特点可以推测他做很多事情的时候下意识的选择。”  
  
宇智波佐助其实不是很理解春野樱有时候的行事风格。在他看来现在这个案子已经足够清楚，小野有弘显然杀了自己的姑母来获得她的遗产，以此维持自己所剩不长的小说家生涯。需要的证据是他的作案时间等证明，还有小野纱美失踪的那根断指。这两件事情的突破点都在苍羽带来的设备里，他们现在一式两份拥有的监控视频中，而春野樱对那些好不容易找到的东西不置一词，还耐心地研读凶手的小说。  
  
他半晌不说话，春野樱发现了他的沉默，眼珠转动瞥了他一眼，似乎明白了什么一样说：“佐助君，我好几年前来木叶城的时候也是你这个样子的，后来在鸣人和卡卡西老师的帮助下开始做这类营生。要想好好融入这个世界，除了逻辑分析以外也得去揣测揣测普通人的心理。”  
  
“我是怎么样的？”宇智波佐助冷不丁反问道。  
  
春野樱撩起耳边的头发挂到耳朵后面，垂眼笑着说：“像个机器人，除了活着没什么别的兴趣。”  
  
TBC.


	14. 第二案 白猫（6）•断指迷踪

整整一个上午，樱都没有从她坐着的单人沙发那里起来，甚至没有喝水也没有吃东西，专心致志地研读小野有弘的作品。佐助在这个空闲时间做完自己每天的调查以后也没有什么特别的事情做，于是就坐在她对面的沙发上和她一起看小说。  
  
于是卡卡西和鸣人推开没有锁的公寓门进入客厅的时候看到的就是这两个人以差不多的姿势坐在沙发上，手中各捧着一本书，看得相当入神。  
  
“如果我们是入室劫匪的话你们两个现在已经被枪指着脑袋了哦。”卡卡西摇了摇头说。樱好像只是听到了声音，唔了一声继续翻页。佐助倒是从樱看完的那本《红色森林》中抬起头看着两人问道：“你们来干什么？”他说话一向都这么不客气，认识他的人都不会当回事。  
  
鸣人看上去有点激动，他从卡卡西后面走出来，熟门熟路地向樱放在桌子上的电脑那里走过去，口中说着：“樱酱，佐助，快点来看看我们昨天还有今天大半天在监控里面发现的东西。”  
  
樱依然不为所动地看小说，几个男人都知道她这种老僧入定的状态还是不要打扰为好，否则她会非常暴躁后果不堪设想。于是佐助先走到鸣人身边，看着他将一个U盘插进插口，识别出来以后点开U盘里的文件夹，里面是几个标注着日期时间的视频文件。  
  
鸣人点开第一个，文件上的时间是半个月以前的某一天晚上八点左右。视频是玄关的那个摄像头拍下来的，因为剪辑过，所以很快就到了重点。  
  
只见公寓的门被不怎么稳重地推开，一个男人冲了进来快速关上房门，然后靠在门背后，缓缓滑下，跪坐在地。看身形明显是小野有弘。  
  
佐助眯着眼睛看这个人的行动，只见他足足坐了有十分钟，中间所有的动作不过是抓抓头发揉揉脸之类。十分钟以后他走出了摄像头范围，出现在客厅里，但没有在客厅里停留，而是直接从客厅的门去了厨房，打开冰箱门拿出了一罐牛奶撕开喝，从冰箱发出的光中可以看到，小野有弘的衬衫上有明显的血迹，而且不是一点点，整个前胸到下腹都是。  
  
佐助想到小野纱美的致死原因是胸口的锐器伤口，但现场的血液并不多，推断是凶手近距离刺击后许多血液溅到凶手身上的缘故。  
  
看来他也是足够好运，这样从外面回来都没有被人看到，不过小野纱美的新居偏远到完善的监控系统都没有，想必本来就人烟稀少。喝完牛奶小野有弘随手将牛奶盒放在一边的桌子上，冰箱门也不关就又从客厅出去，这次应该是回到自己的房间去了。  
  
第一条视频到这里结束，鸣人一边关掉这条视频一边说：“这条视频虽然不能直接说明小野有弘杀了他的姑母，但至少可以证明他的口供有假——他可是说这半个月自己都完全没有出门过。”  
  
佐助点点头，看着鸣人点开第二条视频。这条视频的时间是上条视频的夜里十二点左右，一开始是客厅。视频播放三秒以后，一个小小的黑影从一侧蹿了进来，佐助看到它以后瞥了一眼睡在樱手边的苍羽，知道就是这只猫，应该是从客厅侧面没有关的窗户进来的。  
  
那猫儿在客厅转悠了一会儿，然后走到厨房，这时他发现刚才小野有弘打开的冰箱门还开着，这时候隐约已经有水渍在流下来了。苍羽走到桌子旁边跳上去，然后又跳上了冰箱顶，可是在它的视野盲区，冰箱上面放着一个花瓶，被跳上去的猫撞翻滚落下来，一下摔在地上。虽然视频没有声音，但观者也能想象那在寂静的深夜中是多么惊天动地的一声巨响。  
  
苍羽却没有马上被吓跑，它甚至跳到了冰箱里，过了几秒又跳了出来，跑到桌上，这次打翻了桌子上的牛奶。不过它还是没有跑，反而蹲在那儿开始舔舐撒了的牛奶。它还没舔几下，小野有弘的身影就出现在视频中，他大口喘着气，背部一耸一耸的，看来刚才花瓶碎裂的声音给他的惊吓不小。看到苍羽在桌上喝牛奶，他愣了一会儿，然后走出厨房来到客厅翻出应该是猫粮的东西，回到厨房拿了个碗倒了一整碗进去。  
  
“一看就没喂过猫。”女声冷不丁从身后响起，三人一惊同时转头，只见樱不知道从什么时候开始站在他们身后，正看着视频上的播放进度。  
  
“樱酱，书、书已经看完了吗？”鸣人甚至被吓得有点结巴。  
  
“嗯。”樱盯着电脑屏幕说，“苍羽吃不了这么多。”她说的还是视频上的内容。三人见她已经沉浸到另一件事当中，只好也把注意力转回电脑。  
  
只见小野有弘把装满猫粮的碗放到苍羽面前，还把盒子里剩下的牛奶也倒了进去。苍羽看了他一眼，慢慢走到碗旁边开始吃。  
  
男人盯着苍羽吃了一会儿猫粮，这时右手慢慢向前伸，握住了前面架子上的一把菜刀。菜刀离开刀架的声音好像惊到了苍羽，它停止了吃东西抬头定定地面对站在自己面前的小野有弘。一人一猫对峙了片刻，小野有弘突然暴起，一下抬起刀劈向桌子上的猫，苍羽灵巧地躲开跳到地面上，男人追着它跑了一圈，被地上花瓶里的水滑到，狠狠撞到冰箱门，把门撞上，这时苍羽趁机从厨房跑了出去，最后消失在客厅它进来的那个方向，应该是从窗户里跳出去了。  
  
第二条视频马上就要结束，樱却从最后面轻轻拍了拍佐助的肩膀，让他让开，佐助侧过身以后樱从他身前走过，伸手从鸣人肩膀上越过去握住鼠标，往前拉了一段，正好拉到苍羽跳到冰箱上那里停住。  
  
她看着屏幕喃喃道：“它叼着的这个，是什么？”  
  
佐助刚才并没有发现什么不对劲的地方，听到樱自言自语才重新仔细去看，这才发现苍羽的口中好像确实叼着一个黑乎乎的东西，不太大。樱重新开始播放，苍羽跳进冰箱又跳出来，再次面对镜头的时候口中已经没有叼着任何东西的迹象了。  
  
显然它刚才把什么东西放进了冰箱。  
  
鸣人严肃且压抑某种情绪地点了一下头快速说：“不愧是你，樱酱，这个视频我们还是零点五倍速才看出来问题的。我和卡卡西老师都怀疑，苍羽叼着的那个就是小野纱美的手指。”  
  
如果真是这样的话，那可是突破性进展，鸣人几乎要迫不及待申请搜查令马上冲到小野有弘那里去把他的冰箱翻个底朝天。  
  
“唔……说起来，你们是怎么在这么短的时间里看完这么多视频的？”樱忽然风马牛不相及地问。  
  
鸣人被她问得一愣，眨了眨眼睛说：“就是，找了十来个警员一起看的。”  
  
“原来如此。”樱点了点头不再发问，仿佛那就是她所有的问题。鸣人感到莫名其妙，他以为在寻求真相上十分痴迷的樱肯定会因为这样的发现而和他一样激动，而目前的反应也未免太平淡了一点，佐助也觉得无法理解，他和鸣人的想法差不多，以为樱多少会兴奋几分。  
  
“所以说……”他还是不甘心地想说一说断指的问题。  
  
“找到了又有什么用处呢？”樱不耐烦地挥了挥手，“一根单纯的断指能说明什么？到时候什么都说明不了怎么办？”  
  
鸣人一愣，他确实还没想过一截断指要怎么证明小野有弘有罪，毕竟目前看来是猫咬下来又不是他斩断的。  
  
“而且搜查令恐怕批不下来吧。”樱看着卡卡西说。  
  
卡卡西叹了口气点点头：“这种私人监控视频我们可是没资格私自破解查看的，贸然拿出来只会遭人非议，得找个理由从监控公司那里正式调取。上次已经去调查过小野纱美的家，现在小野有弘继承了那处房产，再要搜查很困难，而且很难确定他有没有已经发现了那截断指。”  
  
最重要的是，如樱所言，找到了也不一定就能说明什么。  
  
鸣人有些沮丧，他其实确实没有想过断指能说明什么，之所以带着资料到樱这里来就是希望她能说出自己可能没有发现的突破口，没想到樱也很直接地告诉他事情就是这么简单——没有完全可靠的结论。  
  
只有佐助知道樱没有她自己说的那么悲观，从刚才推断苍羽叼的就是小野纱美的断指开始，她的意识海就充分活跃起来，显然是有了什么想法，只是没有说出来而已。当着卡卡西和鸣人的面，他倒是没有拆樱的台，不动声色地看着她打着哈哈把两人送出去，然后回房间开始洗澡换衣服。  
  
樱走出房间的时候佐助就靠在门边，她吓了一跳，一边拉着卫衣的拉链一边瞥了对方一眼说：“干什么啊，佐助君，站在未婚女子门口可是痴汉行为。”  
  
佐助没有理会她的调侃，正色问道：“你要到哪里去？”  
  
“出去转转。”樱轻松地说着。  
  
“就这样出去？”佐助指的是她脸上惨不忍睹的妆容。非常白的粉底液配极红得腮红还有深重的眼影，怎么看都是刚刚接触化妆的人过犹不及的失败品。  
  
“出门化个妆很奇怪吗？”樱挑了挑被自己加深如同贴了海苔的眉毛，从佐助身边走过到门边去换鞋。  
  
佐助走到她身后说：“小野有弘本来就没见过你，你没必要把自己弄成这样。”  
  
樱正在系鞋带的手一顿，转过头来无奈地看着佐助说：“好啦好啦，宇智波大侦探，带你一起去就是了。”  
  
佐助这才微微颔首，坐在她旁边一起开始换鞋。  
  
TBC.


	15. 第二案 白猫（7）•狂热书迷的上门拜访

下个月的第一个周五是交稿的日子，小野有弘伏在案上奋笔疾书，原先卡顿了许久的文字就像旧水管被清理了管道，毫无堵塞地喷涌而出，他可以一整天坐在这里，毫无阻力地一直一直这么写下去。  
  
「她的心脏一阵一阵地发悸，她知道面前微笑的这个男人就是凶手，可是她没有证据，没有任何人有证据。皮鞋碾过掉落在地的玫瑰，红色的汁液从皮鞋边缘渗出，男人向她走过来了，嘴角的微笑不断扩大，在她面前扭曲成一副狰狞模样。  
  
「要被杀掉了。她这样想。冷汗流了下来，她甚至感到下腹收缩，膀胱快要憋不住排泄的冲动。就在这时，男人背后的门被敲响」  
  
叩叩叩——  
  
钢笔戛然而止，一滴墨水不合时宜地滴落在稿纸上。有弘盯着那墨迹看了半天，钢笔笔尖颤抖起来，似乎因为不能继续书写而急躁癫狂。  
  
叩叩叩——  
  
敲门声再次传来，礼貌的三声，声音也不大，速度不快，说明站在外面的是一个谨慎妥帖的人。有弘面无表情地将钢笔套上笔盖放在一边，站起身趿着拖鞋往门口走。路过起居室镜子时他的余光看到了自己过分不修边幅的模样，但是他不在乎，见什么人都不值得他此刻梳洗打扮一番。  
  
站在猫眼前面随意往外面看了几眼，有弘发现了外面站着的是个女人，虽然低着头，但他能看到那糟糕的妆容。这种在外貌上因为主观因素的丑陋让有弘产生了奇怪的亲切感，于是他没有装作不在家，而是打开了房门，隔着防盗门哑声问道：“你是谁？”  
  
那女人看上去十分紧张局促，她扭着手指盯着自己的脚尖说：“请问……您、您是小野有弘先生吗？”  
  
有弘盯着她看了一会儿，确定自己没有见过她，然后点点头说：“嗯，我就是叫小野有弘的。”  
  
女人一下抬起头，有弘看到她的妆容果然非常糟糕，到惨白地步的脸上是极其重的腮红、口红、眼影、眉粉，简直就像旧时代的艺伎，甚至连那点美感都没有，单纯是一副对比度过高的抽象画。不过她看着自己的目光充满了光彩，闪闪发亮，就像见到了什么极为崇高的存在。只是还没等有弘分辨清楚她就又重新把头低下去了。  
  
“抱歉，我实在太激动了。”女人细弱蚊蝇的声音传来，“我实在是、实在是非常喜欢您的作品，所以想着无论如何都要见一见您，就冒昧前来了。”  
  
有弘晦暗的眼底有一点光亮慢慢浮上来，他干巴巴的口气因为女人的这句话甚至湿润了些许：“你喜欢我的作品所以过来的？”似乎一点都不觉得她跟踪自己到了这个地址的行为有什么不妥的地方。  
  
“是的。”女人深吸一口气，鼓起勇气抬头，“读了您的《红色森林》以后我就深受感动，好多天陷在其中无法自拔。您让我看到了很多以前没有在人类身上看到过的东西，那种复杂的，深刻的，不能用言语表达的糟糕感情。真的，我非常受触动。”  
  
有弘眼中的光芒随着女人说的话而更加明亮起来，他盯着女人喋喋不休的嘴，脸上的肌肉神经质地颤动了一下。  
  
“还有就是，市面上最后的这本，《多重狂想》。”女人喘了一口气继续说着，手从自己随身携带的包里取出一本黑红色封面的书。“我已经完全不知道用什么语言来形容我看完这本书的心情了。小野先生，我对这本书里的女主人公经历深有同感，那种深陷其中想要自拔但又想沉沦的心情……说实话，我难以相信这是一位男性能够写出来的神妙之作。”  
  
女人说话的速度越来越快，大概是满溢在心中的激动面对自己崇拜之人时终于还是难以抑制的原因。有弘看着她咽了口口水说：“你觉得《多重狂想》是优秀的作品吗？”  
  
女人用力点头，以至于她手上的书本就跟着一起翻动：“当然，绝对是。只是我觉得最后女主人公选择结束一切与别人的关系，似乎并不是真正的结束——总而言之，我觉得她的故事没有结束。”  
  
有弘一下打开了防盗门，目光如炬地看着惊吓中后退了一步的女人。他用一种奇怪的高昂口气说：“你说的对，《多重狂想》并不是那个故事的结局，我已经快要写完后续。你愿意来看一看吗？”  
  
女人的身体晃动了一下，仿佛没有想过如此幸福的事情会降临到自己头上。她趔趄了两下努力站直身体，然后深深对有弘鞠躬，声音颤抖地说：“请务必让我阅读。”  
  
有弘让开身让女人进去，背对着她说马上就会写完，然后自顾自走进了他的房间，女人只能坐在起居室的沙发上等他。  
  
重新拿起钢笔以后有弘感受到了更强的灵感，他奋笔疾书，不停在稿纸上移动，终于在眼睛和手腕都已经酸痛到不行的时候写下了最后一个句号。他蓦地抬起头，茫然地看到窗户外面的天空已经变成了淡紫色，忽然想到那个被沉浸在书写中的自己遗忘在外面的女人，匆匆忙忙抓起稿纸就往外走。  
  
幸而那个女人还安安静静地坐在沙发上，几乎连位置都没有移动，见到他出来才慌慌忙忙站起身。有弘将手中的稿纸一股脑儿递给她，含糊地说：“看看吧，看看。”  
  
女人双手接过他的稿子，只见第一页上写着这篇小说的题目——《单轨终焉》。  
  
她的手在抖，厚厚的稿纸带来了远大于它本身的重量一般。女人慢慢坐下来将稿纸放在自己的膝盖上，开始默默翻看。有弘坐在她对面，没有催促却紧盯着她的神情，比对面坐的是他的编辑时还要专注。  
  
随着翻动，女人的神情变化多端，可以看出来她完全沉浸在其中。但她并没有看完整个稿子，而是在翻过一半以后递还给有弘。有弘接过来，看着女人明显激动的神情干涩地问道：“为什么不看完？”  
  
“我想，这会是一个再次让我无法自拔的故事，所以，我不想在它还没有完全润色完成的时候阅读。”女人诚恳地说。她的眼睛确实还在时不时瞟着有弘手上的手稿，但她最终还是努力把视线拉了回来。“等它出版的时候我会再认认真真从头到尾拜读一遍。”  
  
有弘脸上出现失望又欣慰的神情，他慢慢将手稿收了回去。女人从沙发上站起身，做出告辞的动作，有弘捏着手稿将她送到门口，整个人的气质又变得有些颓然。除了他的编辑，还从来没有人如此鲜明地来表达受他作品的触动——而他的编辑说的话到底有几分是真的，有弘心里很清楚。  
  
女人深深鞠了一躬，已经转身走到楼梯口，有弘忽然叫住了她：“您——”  
  
女人转过头，浓重的慕色打在她脸上，那些夸张的妆容在这样的光线下反而要看不出来了。她静静地回头看着他，有弘恍惚间竟然觉得这张脸很美。  
  
“您真的觉得这本书，它能够出版吗？”  
  
女人听了他的问题完全转过身面对他，笃定地说：“一定会，小野先生。”  
  
有弘觉得那张脸真的出奇美丽起来，在夕阳的光下宛如慕色中的缪斯，温柔而鼓励地看着他。等他回过神，女人已经离开，楼梯口那里空荡荡的。  
  
*  
  
街边的路灯开始一盏一盏亮起，高跟鞋敲击地面的声音磕哒磕哒地响，拎着包的女人从联排公寓楼上下来，沿着出去的小路走着。  
  
没多久她背后出现一个高大的身影，默默跟上来，两人并肩保持着差不多的速度往外走，一直没有说话。离开这片居民区以后女人在街边的一条长椅上坐了下来，男人坐在她旁边。  
  
只见那浓妆艳抹的女人微微弯下腰，脸对着自己的膝盖，然后发出一声低低的哀嚎：“我的脚啊——佐助君，把我的平底鞋给我。”  
  
佐助从随身带的包里取出一个小袋子递给她，樱接过自己的平底鞋，把高跟鞋脱下来收好，看她本来的动作是准备扔进垃圾桶。但最终还是收了回来，口中说着：“算了，说不定还有要穿它的场合……”  
  
这双鞋是她今天出门的时候在橱窗里面看到时顺便买的，给佐助的解释是这样搭配更不伦不类一点。  
  
‘就是你想去见偶像，把什么好的都往自己身上堆，效果只会适得其反，但这种适得其反也许会让警惕的小野有弘觉得安全。’她这么说。  
  
“所以说，你——”佐助正想问一问她此行的目的有没有达成，一辆车突然不知道从哪条路上拐了过来，平稳地停在他们面前。樱按住了佐助已经摸到腰后面的手，眯着眼睛说：“啊哦——被发现了。”  
  
面对她的副驾驶门被打开，金发男人咧嘴大笑的脸出现在两人面前。不用仔细去看也知道副驾驶上坐着的肯定是警局如今的银发门卫。  
  
“樱酱，佐助，上车吧。这里离你们住的地方还挺远的，不是吗？”鸣人调侃地说。  
  
樱拉着佐助上车坐在后面。佐助原本以为是樱通知他们过来的，但卡卡西发动汽车以后说的话表明并非如此。  
  
“樱，你真要改改自作主张这种风格了——至少也要跟我说一声吧。”  
  
樱讪笑一声说：“我知道卡卡西老师你肯定会发现的啊，不说你也会来的。再说我也不算自作主张吧，你看，佐助君跟着呢。”  
  
卡卡西从后视镜里无奈地看了她一眼，放弃了说教继续说：“然后呢？有什么收获？”  
  
樱低下头在自己的手提包里翻找了一阵，拿出一个保鲜袋递给坐在副驾驶的鸣人。鸣人小心地接过来，透过冰箱的白霜看到里面是一小截手指。他求证性地转头看着樱问道：“这是小野纱美的手指？”  
  
“可能性超过百分之九十九。”樱往后座上一倒，看上去似乎很疲倦，“你们好好检查一下吧，有很大的可能藏着关键点。”  
  
明明是她找到的，还差那么最后一步，她却仿佛已经对破案的关键失去了兴趣一样，佐助看到她的意识海也慢了下来，不过数据洪流中有一个小小的孤岛停在中间。  
  
前面鸣人在打电话给化验科，卡卡西也附带着补充了几句。佐助坐在后面，忽然听到樱轻声自言自语了一句：“还真是想知道结局啊……”  
  
他转头看去，樱闭着眼睛，好像已经睡着了。  
  
TBC.


	16. 第二案 白猫（8）•尘封手稿

接下来的几天，木叶城下起了连绵的大雨，几天都未停歇，新闻报道说是台风影响，木叶正好被台风尾扫过。从早到晚噼里啪啦的大雨都没有停歇的时候，要不是木叶的排涝系统足够好，这里恐怕早就内涝成灾了。  
  
由于天气缘故，樱这几天一直没有出门，就呆在家里撸撸猫，看看电视和报纸，偶尔会做点奇怪的研究，拿出来不少灰蒙蒙的试剂瓶。佐助有点奇怪她这样的行为，在他眼中樱是个很怕无聊的人，就算是下雨也会出去找找有没有雨中走失的猫狗之类的委托。  
  
于是在第三个下着大雨的早晨，佐助把咖啡端给她时随意地问道：“今天也不出门吗？”  
  
樱道谢后懒散地接过咖啡抿了一口，喟叹一声说：“又下雨，又这么冷，出去干什么啊，对吧苍羽？”灵巧地跳到她大腿上蜷缩起来的猫儿叫了一声似乎在同意她所说的话。佐助看着那只要樱一出现就绝对不可能睡在自己窝里的猫，无声地微撇了一下嘴。  
  
“自从我搬过来以后你还没有超过两天不出门过。”佐助说着也端着自己的咖啡在她对面坐了下来。现在这把沙发椅已经几乎是他的专座了，就像樱的腿是苍羽的专座一样。  
  
樱摸了摸腿上白色猫咪柔软的毛发，得意地看着佐助笑：“自从你搬过来以后还没有一天早上主动跟我说超过两句话呢。佐助君，你是不是有点关心我？”她确实心中窃喜，毕竟两人的关系如果只停留在雇主和员工以及房东和租客的层面多少让人伤感，能成为好友的话就再好不过了。不过樱并不奢望佐助能承认，毕竟是他这种性格……  
  
“唔，算是。”他竟然点了点头才开始喝第二杯咖啡。  
  
樱的笑容冻结在嘴角，她盯着佐助的脸，眼睛一眨不眨，忽然站起身，一手捞着差点滑下去的苍羽的腰身，一手伸出来摸到佐助地额头上：“这几天湿气太重发烧了吗？”  
  
佐助不客气地扭头顺便打开她的手：“我只是不喜欢意料外情况。”  
  
樱挑了挑眉，明显没有接受这么生硬的解释，不过她也见好就收不再多说这个话题，抱着苍羽坐了回去，眼睛看着温暖室内之外的狂风骤雨说：“其实也很正常吧，一个案子结束之后的贤者时间嘛，你没有吗，佐助君？”  
  
佐助放下咖啡杯，不动声色地打开手机快速查询了一下贤者时间的意思，看到以后瞳孔微微收缩了一下，然后收起手机僵硬地说：“我没有。小野有弘的案件就算结束了？”他转换话题的方式比樱生硬多了。  
  
“是啊，结束了。”樱眯着眼睛靠在沙发上，懒洋洋的样子倒是和她膝盖上那只被她抚摸而舒服地发出呼噜声的猫差不多。它脖子上的名牌已经被取了下来，现在暂时什么都没有戴。  
  
“老师他们肯定能靠那根手指找到突破口的。”  
  
“你怎么这么自信？”佐助不太明白一根手指能算什么突破口，除非鸣人他们再申请一次搜查令，然后带着那根手指过去假装是刚刚从小野有弘的冰箱里翻出来的。不过那也不能算绝对性证据。  
  
樱微笑了一下说：“倒不是我有自信，我只是相信它而已。”她挠了挠苍羽的下把，猫儿舒服得抬起头。“没有什么用的话它不会把它捡回来还特地藏进冰箱里吧。”  
  
佐助觉得很难以理解。不过后面事情的发展真的像她说的那样顺风顺水起来。  
  
当天下午卡卡西打电话过来让樱把苍羽戴上项圈送到警局去，樱冒着大雨坐出租车过去，回来的时候手上空无一物，告诉佐助苍羽被当做物证留下了。  
  
后来卡卡西迅速“发现”了苍羽名牌中的玄机，通过网页发现了小野家监控系统，提请调取监控录像，“找到”有问题的那一天，然后申请搜查令在小野有弘的冰箱里发现了小野纱美的断指。  
  
整个过程只用了两天，再后来没多久就从那截断指的指甲缝中提取出含有可识别DNA的碎肉，推断是打斗过程中从凶手身上刮下来的。结果显示与她的侄子小野有弘匹配。  
  
小野有弘被正式批捕。  
  
樱接到鸣人的电话告诉她小野有弘被批捕的那一天木叶终于放晴了，阳光从笼罩了将近一周的阴云中透射下来，因为是黄昏，也没有多少亮度，晕黄一片，照射在潮湿的建筑物上面也湿答答的。  
  
“我知道了。”她也没有多兴奋，语气挺平静，佐助坐在旁边看了她一眼。  
  
樱没有去看审判，佐助倒是被鸣人叫过去了，顺便帮他更新一下身份信息。坐在旁听席上的时候，佐助看到这位作家的意识海变成了一片空白，什么也没有跳出来，就像是尸体一样，只有法官宣读他的罪行的时候一些案发的场景才隐约糊涂地冒出来。  
  
他投奔了自己的姑妈，尽管受到了良好的照顾，但是因为自己写作生涯的瓶颈而动了恶念，调查出自己是她唯一的继承人以后定下计划，将姑妈骗到无人知晓的旧居杀害，手段残忍，并试图掩盖杀人事实，蒙蔽警方，毁灭证据。情节恶劣，后果严重，被判处无期徒刑。  
  
说完无期徒刑几个字，小野有弘的意识海中忽然出现了什么。佐助仔细看去，只见他提到了自己的最后一本未出版的书，名为《单轨终焉》，然后他“说”：希望她能看到……  
  
佐助莫名知道他说的“她”是谁，大概就是那一天乔装打扮趁机到他家里去找到了足以让他的罪行板上钉钉的证据的樱。  
  
休庭以后鸣人对他说苍羽那只猫已经结束了它的使命，马上会被送到无主动物救济站去，问佐助要不要把它带回家。佐助几乎没怎么想就说：“我回去告诉樱，让她决定。”  
  
鸣人戏谑地捅了捅他的胳膊说：“哎哟~好像要回家告诉一家之主哦，真是个好孩子，佐助。”  
  
佐助没理他，办完手续就离开了警局。  
  
听说了小野有弘的审判结果以后樱沉默不语，佐助想了想还是没有把最后在他意识海中看到的内容告诉樱，只说了鸣人让转述的事情。樱点点头记下了这件事，第二天抽空去了一趟警局，找鸣人一起去了救济站签了苍羽的领养手续。  
  
从救济站出来时鸣人对樱说起卡卡西官复原职的事情。  
  
“我以为没那么容易呢。”樱稍微有点惊讶，“如果小野有弘被收押，老城区拆迁计划再受阻的话这个责任还不是要老师来背。”  
  
鸣人叹了口气，苦笑着说：“虽然这个案子拖的时间有点长，但也正是因为长，小野有弘已经签了同意书拿了拆迁补偿款，虽说这个钱现在他是拿不到了，不过倒是不会影响城市规划计划。所以说啊，最后这是皆大欢喜，没人有意见。”  
  
樱于是也苦笑一声：“那老师真是幸运。”  
  
鸣人与她对视一眼，心里都有些感慨。快要分开的时候鸣人想到了一件事，拍拍脑袋从包里取出两个东西递给她，顺便说：“卡卡西老师有点忙，他拜托我把上次你借给他的书还给你。”樱看到上面是上次跟言情小说一起借给卡卡西的《埃德加•爱伦•坡小说选集》，下面则是厚厚一叠稿纸。  
  
“小野恳求老师给他的编辑，可是最后被退回警局说驳回出版。”鸣人又叹了口气，“不知道是写的不好还是因为小野犯罪的原因。总之老师让我拿给你。”  
  
樱接过来翻动了一下，道了一声谢，两人分手各自回到应该去的地方。  
  
佐助看到樱抱着苍羽回来时眉毛微微皱了一下，不过这也算是他预料中的事情，再说房子也不是他的，樱也没要求他照顾苍羽，所以到底也没说什么。  
  
樱把苍羽放下之后自己坐到沙发上开始翻看小野有弘最后的作品。前面没什么改动，但是最后几页几乎全部用钢笔划掉，重新写了好几章。  
  
「……没有能逃脱的罪孽，即使以最美的名义粉饰，恶即是恶。世上不知有无阿鼻，但一人做业之后，人间便就是地狱了而已。」  
  
主人公没有如原来的结局一样，被迫作恶后设计脱身逍遥法外，而是在被警方包围时写下了一封类似于遗书的东西，然后开门面对黑洞洞的枪口。  
  
这结局比上一本更加戛然而止，樱却明白这就是最后的结局了。  
  
“那本书很好看吗？”佐助在吧台那里一边切菜一边问——今天晚上他做饭。  
  
“没有，比不上爱伦坡的。”樱垂着眼睛说，“不过比起前面三本，这本——真的很好。”不知道是不是一条人命换来的灵感。她哗啦啦翻了一遍手稿，忽然停留在第一页，题目那张纸后面加了一行字：  
  
「谨以此书，赠予一位女人。」  
  
樱难得迷茫起来。这个女人，是她呢，还是小野纱美，或者另有其人？  
  
“喂。”佐助的声音打断了樱的沉思，她顺着他的刀指的方向看去，只见苍羽蹲在它的水盆那里盯着她看，仿佛在无声地催促什么。多日不在，自动放粮水机都停止使用了。  
  
樱站起身把手稿收好放进客厅的架子里，先给它倒了点水，又重新加了猫粮和水到机器里面去。苍羽低头舔水的时候樱摸了摸它的头，忽然想到了《黑猫》那个故事。  
  
所以说，真的有猫会给自己的主人复仇吗？  
  
樱盯着它看了许久，忽然转身对佐助说：“佐助君，我劝你还是对苍羽好一点比较好哦。”  
  
佐助莫名其妙地看了她一眼，低下头两刀把案板上的青椒切成了四块。  
  
［〈第二案白猫〉完］  
  



	17. 第三案 死亡艺术（1）•山中财团

双休日不值班的鸣人一大早跑完步回家吃早饭换衣服，然后打算到樱家里去。他随便背了个包从自己的单身公寓里面出来，下楼，到停车场开着自己的车驶出小区，半个小时以后就到了樱的公寓楼下。停车锁车，鸣人心情轻松地吹着口哨上楼，心里想着不知道佐助醒了没有，这次他带了新的游戏卡带过来。  
  
刚刚转过最后的楼梯角，鸣人就看到樱的公寓门口站着一个女人，正在一遍一遍以非常不耐烦地姿势按门铃。嗡嗡的蜂鸣声在外面都能听到些许，真不知道里面的人是怎么做到充耳不闻的。  
  
鸣人只看了那背影两眼就认出了这个熟人，于是在后面喊她：“井野。”  
  
金发女人转过头，拧在一起的细眉毛表明此刻她非常不悦的心情。她是世界上除了樱以外鸣人也非常不想招惹的女人，所以客气地笑着说：“这么早来找樱酱有什么事吗？”  
  
“来确认她是不是活着。”井野不客气地说，“现在看来她可能已经死在里面了。”  
  
鸣人干笑两声，正要替樱解释一下，就听到两人面前的门轴响动，显然终于有人过来在拧门把手。那公寓门刚刚打开，井野就站在门口叉着腰对门里的人厉声说：“你怎么不等明年再来开门呢——呃？”  
  
她的声音一下消失，鸣人也看到门背后出现的不是樱而是佐助的脸。他没什么表情地上下打量了一下井野，鸣人想他大概是看出了她和樱的关系，所以也没说什么，转身进入了公寓。  
  
井野还震惊在原地，直到鸣人拍了拍她的肩膀说“进去吧”她才回过神来，有点局促地进去换鞋来到起居室。  
  
起居室里仍然只有佐助一个人在流理台那里磨咖啡豆，井野来找的人不见踪影。他手边的小锅里不知道在煮什么，但是进来的两人能闻到谷物的香味。已经放在茶几上的小台子上有一碟金灿灿的冒油锅贴。除此以外，井野看到靠近樱卧室的墙角那里一只白色的猫儿正闲适地喝着自动喂水机里面的水。  
  
她梦幻地抓住了鸣人的胳膊：“鸣人，难道，难道樱她包养——”  
  
“没有没有。”鸣人赶紧在她说完那个令人惊恐的句子之前截住了她的话头，料想佐助不会主动解释，只好自己介绍道：“这是宇智波佐助，现在租住在樱酱这里，平时的工作是担任樱酱的助手。”  
  
说完鸣人又对着佐助介绍井野：“佐助，这位是山中井野，樱酱的好友。”  
  
他很庆幸现在佐助已经被樱“调教”得有点人样了，至少在他说完话以后抬头重新看了井野一眼，顺便说了一句“你好”。  
  
井野有点脸红，讷讷地说着自己先去找樱，然后就转身飞快地进了樱的房间，连门也没敲。  
  
鸣人看着樱重新关上的房门，很不以为意。这样的场景他早已司空见惯。转回头看着将磨碎的咖啡豆倒进滤纸的佐助，鸣人说：“佐助，你最好对她客气一点哦，井野可是山中财团的第一继承人呢。”  
  
他说的山中财团是木叶城的大财团，主业为医疗器械和房地产，资产庞大，声望极高。佐助只从喉咙里发出了简单的“嗯”一声，连嘴唇都没有张开，转身端了热水过来。  
  
鸣人见他一副完全没有放在心上的模样，故意又补充说：“我告诉你，你住的这个房子虽然樱酱是房东，但其实是山中旗下的房产哦。”  
  
佐助终于正眼看向他问道：“为什么？”  
  
鸣人能理解他简单的一个疑问词是什么意思，走过去在吧台那里坐下撑着下巴说：“当初樱酱是被井野留在这里的。具体发生了什么事情我也不是很清楚，总而言之樱酱原来一无所有地出现在木叶城，机缘巧合跟井野认识了，井野为了让她留在这里把这里给她住。一开始樱酱做这个职业很难来活，大多数委托也是井野帮忙牵线的，后来慢慢有了声望才自己开始接。”  
  
佐助默默点点头表示了解了情况，随后又低下头看着滤纸中漏下的咖啡。  
  
“所以说啊，你对井野客气点。”鸣人叹了口气，“她是樱酱非常重要的人。”  
  
“知道了。”佐助应了一声。  
  
说完这些以后鸣人话题一转，开始兴致勃勃地跟佐助说起这次他带过来的游戏，佐助一边偶尔应一声一边拿出来四个咖啡杯倒上。刚刚和鸣人一起把咖啡端上桌，樱就被井野从自己的房间里推了出来。她已经穿上了日常的衣服，但看上去还是很困，仿佛眼睛都睁不开，不知道昨天晚上做什么了。  
  
“早，鸣人，佐助君。”樱说着坐到自己的位置上端起咖啡闭着眼睛就开始喝。井野坐在她旁边，先谢了给自己也倒了一杯的佐助以后开始问他一些问题，包括是怎么来木叶城的等等。  
  
鸣人替佐助接过话头，说佐助的档案是机密不好透露。井野挑了挑眉毛，倒是笑了一下没有多说什么，不过刚才单纯对于帅哥的倾慕显然淡了下来，看着佐助的眼神甚至带上审视。  
  
佐助垂着眼睛吃早餐。戴着绷带的时候不仔细看的话他识别不出别人的意识海，但是就自己稍微观察了一下的情况来看，山中井野也是个出众的人，她的大脑有自己的思考方式，而且逻辑清晰，思路明确，推理能力很强，看上去有训练过的痕迹。  
  
“不过井野是心理医生哦。”喝了咖啡以后的樱似乎终于清醒了一些，瞟了一眼佐助继续说：“什么小动作都收好了，不然可是很容易被看穿的。”  
  
她似乎在暗示什么，但佐助一点都不觉得自己会被井野看穿几分。  
  
吃完早饭以后樱说她要和井野出门去，告诉佐助有委托过来的话就打她电话，同时警告鸣人不许再因为情绪激动的原因打游戏时敲电视机屏幕。  
  
“上个月已经换过一次了，你再这样我就到卡卡西老师那里去告你扰民。”樱撂下这句狠话，看着鸣人浑身一抖，这才得意地跟着井野下楼，很快就来到了停车场。  
  
井野虽然是豪族出身，但开的车却一点也不扎眼，既不是奢牌也不是高配，据她自己说，反正对车也没有什么大兴趣，而且豪车很容易被别人盯上，还是低调一点好。她确实是因为对车不感冒才开这种车，樱知道她对真正喜欢的东西是什么态度——井野的兴趣在珠宝，樱有幸见过她巨大的私人珠宝收藏室。  
  
井野启动车辆离开了停车场，开上公路的时候看着前方的红绿灯说：“所以说，樱，给我说说那位‘佐助君’的事情吧。”  
  
说起他的名字时井野明显带着戏谑的意思，不过樱只是耸了耸肩说：“别提了，是鸣人那边派下来大概是要保护的一个人，硬塞到我这儿让我看着，我也很为难啊。”  
  
井野斜眼看她：“哦？那我距离这里三个街区还有一套公寓，你嫌烦要不让他搬到那里去？”  
  
樱露出了夸张的不可思议表情：“刚才你没看到那张脸吗，井野？就那颜值，啧啧，换你你不想天天看？”  
  
“你是色鬼转世吗请问。”井野笑骂一声，随即正色道：“反正警局派下来的人肯定不是什么简单人物。就算他没有什么特别的能力，也有可能参与了什么不可告人的事情。我告诉你，你可别挖掘太深，好奇心害死猫，记住了。”  
  
眼看着井野又像老妈子一样开始叮嘱自己，樱暂时放空了大脑，只嗯嗯啊啊地应着。井野说了两句也知道樱不在听，自己自言自语地抱怨：“真是的，这么危险的人为什么要放到你身边去啊，随便找个地方关起来不行吗，鸣人和卡卡西不知道是怎么想的……”  
  
两人就在这样的唠唠叨叨和心不在焉的情况下到达了目的地。井野停好车以后樱下车眯着眼睛一看，发现这里是一片工业区，只不过不是集中区，周围看起来荒凉的很。  
  
“今天有什么项目啊，井野？”樱有点不明白。井野会定期来看她，美其名曰是看自己的房子有没有被樱花里胡哨的实验给腐蚀掉，其实就是把樱拉出来转转。樱刚来木叶城的时候常常有空就呆在房间里，井野发现几次以后开始定期强行给她放风，即使樱行动正常了以后也一样。不过以前都是餐厅咖啡馆游乐场之类，今天的这个地方看起来可是没有半点娱乐性。  
  
井野把手插在风衣口袋里带头向前走，口中说着：“今天没项目，正好这边要拆了重建，爸爸让我来盯着点儿，就带你一起来看看。”虽然井野有心在心理医学的道路上继续发展，但作为山中财团的第一继承人她也不能甩手不管家事。  
  
樱诶了一声很上她，看着四周的环境问：“你们家又有什么敏感器材项目批下来了？”  
  
井野看了她一眼也不奇怪，点点头说：“上次那批说可能会有辐射的机器生产批下来了，要在这里试生产。”  
  
“真是不得了。”樱从内心说。这生意既然已经拿到了政府的试生产许可证基本上就成了一大半，看来山中财团又要盆满钵满一次。旁边的井野脸色倒是没有什么变化，不知道是因为目前的情势并没有板上钉钉还是因为就算赚到那么多钱她也不在乎。  
  
两人走了一会儿，樱隐隐约约看到远处拉起了警戒线，井野示意她原地停下来。两人面前是一个遥远的巨大烟囱。  
  
“这个东西没用了，我请了个爆破专家过来把它处理掉。”井野说着从口袋里掏出来一副耳塞递给樱，边递边说。她将耳塞塞进自己的耳朵，樱看着她大概已经知道几点钟会引发爆炸的模样，自己也赶紧塞上耳塞，盯着那个方向。  
  
只见没多久，那大烟囱微微一抖，忽然间周围黄色的烟尘腾空而起，几秒后被耳塞处理过的闷响传进中枢神经，樱只觉得在看一场音画不同步的电影。烟囱主体像慢动作一样倾覆垮塌，但却保持着奇异的平衡，左右各自慢慢陷落，几分钟以后完全倒干净了。  
  
井野把耳塞取出来，对着同样取出耳塞的樱说：“那个烟囱附近有个大型车间准备留用，请了几个爆破工程师都给不出合适的方案保证那边不受波及，所以花大价钱请了现在这个。”  
  
说着她带着樱向指挥现场那边走。樱默默跟着她，没多久来到一大群戴着安全头盔正在作业的人旁边，其中只有一个金发的男人不在动，他站在那里背对着她们，盯着刚才烟囱爆炸的地方，樱发现他的肩膀在轻微地颤抖。  
  
TBC.


	18. 第三案 死亡艺术（2）•所谓专家

井野从旁边人手里接过两个安全帽，将其中一个递给樱让她戴上。樱扣上下巴上的搭扣，跟着井野往前走，听到井野喊了一声：“迪达拉先生。”  
  
那金发男人听到声音转过身看向她们。他脸上有种很压抑的激动心情，樱看出来是高兴的那类，所以刚才他的肩膀才会微微颤抖，也大概是在抑制心情的缘故。  
  
井野说的这个“爆破专家”看上去其实很年轻，简直就像是刚刚从大学毕业的男生一样，面目清秀，留着一头不羁的长发高高束起，刘海盖到了下巴遮住一只眼睛，十分非主流。他蓝色的眼睛倒是和鸣人有几分相似，现在正亮晶晶地看着井野：“怎么样，这场爆炸？”  
  
井野赞许地点点头：“您真的很厉害，这烟囱的倒塌完全没有波及周围的建筑。简直就像把它屏蔽在一个单独的空间里了一样，这次作业非常完美。”  
  
迪达拉却好像没有满意这样的评价般，转脸问樱：“你觉得呢？”  
  
樱看了他一会儿，微微点头简单地说：“很宏大，而且很精细。”  
  
明明她说的话完全没有井野那样的溢美之词，迪达拉的眼中却开始放出光彩，神经质一样连续点点头：“没错没错，宏大而精细的瞬间……这就是艺术啊……嗯。”  
  
樱盯着他的一举一动，神情变得有些有些严肃。井野从旁边过来说：“那么迪达拉先生，报酬尾款会按照合同上的程序打到您的账上。我们这次合作愉快。”说着她向迪达拉伸出一只手。  
  
迪达拉反应了两秒钟伸出手和她握住晃了几下，口中说着：“嗯，下次还有这样的项目的话可以再联系我。”他口袋里的手机响了一声，迪达拉松开井野的手取出手机打开屏幕看了一眼，然后抬头对两人说：“我先走了，有人联系我。”  
  
井野点点头问要不要派人送他，迪达拉摇头说自己可以自己走，随后快步离开了爆破现场。  
  
樱眯着眼睛盯着他的背影看了半天，回过头的时候看到井野在用手帕擦手。她挑了挑眉说：“看不出来，一个月不见你还有洁癖了？”  
  
井野白了她一眼：“什么洁癖。他不知道怎么回事手心都是汗，刚才一握手弄得我一手都是啊。”这种事情显然放在谁身上谁都受不了，樱也没有再讽刺她，转而问道：“井野，你从哪儿请来的这个专家？”  
  
“猎头推荐的。”井野将用过的手帕反向叠好放进口袋，“那时候我正在物色合适的人选，这个人的简历就送到我这里来了。做过不少有名的项目，业内名气很大。”  
  
“是吗……”樱看上去若有所思。井野看着她的神情，斟酌着问道：“你觉得这个人有什么问题吗？”  
  
“其实也……没什么。”樱确实没有看出来什么，只是觉得这个人身上聚集了很多令人觉得矛盾的违和感。他是一个著名的爆破工程师，但年纪看上去和她们两个都差不多大；他做的是严肃危险的工作，态度却过于浮夸；应该是个做正经生意的人，但总给樱一种危机感。  
  
井野看出了樱并没有放下沉思的表情，就拍了拍她的肩膀说：“反正这次合作已经圆满结束了，至少在这期间没有什么大问题，别想了。”  
  
樱转头看着她问道：“井野，你就没有从他身上看出什么吗？”  
  
井野是极其优秀的心理医生，单单对“人”的洞察力可能更要在她之上。  
  
“说实话，我也担心过一段时间他的行为状态。”听樱那么问，井野只好诚实地说，“你也看出来了，他有点——”  
  
“神经质。”樱补充了一句。  
  
“嗯。比起爆破工程师，有时候他说话的语气更像个艺术家。”井野无奈地说，“但人家的成绩摆在那里，我只好多让辅助工程师盯着点——可是所有人都说他们从业这么多年从来没有见过那么精密的爆破安排。”  
  
“天才。”樱说出这个词以后忽然微笑起来，揽着井野的肩膀说：“算啦，反正都结账走人了。你现在要干什么？”  
  
看她似乎放下了迪达拉的事，井野也松了口气说：“没什么事了，等会儿去安排一下后面两周的工程然后我们去逛街好了。”  
  
樱刚才还在笑的面容顿时有点僵。她对逛街倒是没有什么恶感，但是——井野实在是太能逛了，樱已经走到不能再走的时候她还是神采奕奕的。有时候樱怀疑这种能力是否是富家子女长期购物锻炼出来的本领。  
  
但是樱知道自己没有反驳的余地，因为如果她说不想逛街井野就会问她想去做什么，给出一个合适的答案比逛街的挑战更大。  
  
*  
  
结果是，樱回家的时候连鸣人都已经回去了。她拎着大包小包的东西两眼无神地躺倒在沙发上，各种各样的袋子散落了一地。苍羽在她脚边转了一圈，似乎发现现在跳到她的大腿上去太不应该，于是用尾巴扫了扫她就回到了自己的猫窝里。  
  
佐助给她倒了杯水问她干什么去了，樱接过水杯喝了一口放在手边的茶几上，无力地说和井野逛了一下午的街。  
  
佐助第一次对“逛街”这个动作的杀伤力有了新的认识，他看到樱的意识海现在几乎处在停滞的状态，可见她的心理状况和现在的身体状况一样疲劳地摊成了一堆。  
  
“需要和我交换做晚饭的顺序吗？”他提出了一个几乎可以算得上体贴的建议，因为他很怀疑现在的樱是否能站起来走到流理台那里去举刀切菜。樱深吸一口气，耸了一下肩膀再慢慢放下，摇了摇头说：“不用了，我觉得做个饭还是没问题的。”  
  
说着她从沙发上站起身，就像重启一样，佐助看到她的意识海又重新流动起来。走之前樱弯腰从一大堆袋子里面翻出一个小袋子扔给佐助，说：“这是井野送给你的见面礼。”  
  
佐助接过来，袋子外面写着一个奢侈品品牌的名字，里面是个半大盒子。他抬头看了樱一眼，樱眨了眨单边眼睛笑道：“东西是我挑的，钱是井野付的。拆开看看吧。”  
  
她说完佐助就打开了盒子。里面是一块手表，从他的角度来看的描述就是——“闪闪发亮”。  
  
“手表——永远不会错的礼物。出自社交达人井野大师。”樱已经走到流理台旁边开始挑选今天晚上要用的食材。佐助看了一会儿那漂亮的手表，随手把它放在壁炉柜子上。  
  
两人吃过晚饭以后仍然和往常一样坐在起居室里调查自己在意的事情。  
  
这么长时间的风平浪静以后佐助忽然看到了一条新消息，由小道传出，不知真假。据说从砂隐城那边开始，有一支神秘地黑客力量在骚扰政府电子工作系统，除此以外，甚至一些大型军工企业的防火墙也遭到了攻击。  
  
一般来说，黑客真的想赚钱的话可不会去招惹能把他们查封到死的政府机构，尤其是对敏感的军工行业动手更是自断生计的行为，这很不符合真正的黑客行为。  
  
佐助顺着这条消息继续去找，却发现网络上完全没有其他相关内容，就像这条新闻只是那个网页杜撰的一样。  
  
他松开鼠标微微靠在座位上陷入沉思。  
  
其实这种消息是假新闻的可能性相当高，甚至有时候只是某些人放出来的噱头，算是给自己打响名号造势。  
  
不过今天晚上有价值的消息也就这么一条，就算浪费时间研究一下也没什么坏处。  
  
佐助正想黑进砂隐市政内部档案看一看情况的时候，坐在对面的樱忽然开口道：“佐助君，你听说过迪达拉这个人吗？”  
  
他抬起双眼，看到樱还盯着电脑屏幕，似乎只是随口一问。他仔细回忆了一下，摇摇头说：“没有。他是什么人？”  
  
“今天去井野那里遇到的爆破工程师。稍微有点在意，我在调查这个人。”樱头也不抬地说。  
  
如果是她在意的人，那一定是有什么非同一般的地方。佐助问道：“为什么在意？”  
  
“唔，总而言之，不像个简单的爆破工程师呢。”樱含糊地说完，盯着电脑页面，整理出来一份文档选择了打印，一式两份，一份递给了佐助：“这是网上关于他现有的资料。”  
  
佐助接过来阅读。一页纸的资料抬头是迪达拉的照片，金发蓝眼的青年，看上去很不沉稳，但下面国家一级爆破工程师的名号很是响亮。迪达拉似乎没有非常专业的出身，但是在爆破方面有惊人的天赋，一开始只是跟着工程队做体力活，后来在一次爆破作业之前他指出了爆破计划里面的一项致命漏洞，拯救了整个工程进度。那次工程的负责人因此很欣赏他，特意送他去进修爆破学专业。后来他参与了几个大项目，因此在业内逐渐有了名声。  
  
看上去颇有点逆袭人生的意思。不过仅仅从这些文字里面看不出来樱所说的不同寻常的地方。  
  
樱掸了掸自己手上的那份资料：“这里面的时间断层太多，能做的事情多着呢。”  
  
“只是井野一次雇佣的人，你就算调查清楚了又有什么用？”佐助放下了那份资料说。他是个实用主义者。  
  
“你说的也有道理。”樱竟然就这么被说服了一样，把自己手上的那份放在佐助那份上面。她余光看到电视机旁边的盒子，叹了口气说：“鸣人怎么又把游戏落在这里了。而且他今天怎么走得那么早？我以为他至少会吃过晚饭再走。”  
  
“他接到一个电话让他回去一趟，所以走了。”佐助言简意赅地解释。  
  
樱走过去把游戏卡带装好，然后转身又从今天井野让她带回来的东西里面挑出来一个：“反正井野也有东西要送给他，明天一起给他送过去好了。佐助君，明天有安排吗，一起过去？”  
  
佐助看着她的眼睛，觉得她是故意这么问的，因为他几乎不可能有什么安排。  
  
TBC.


	19. 第三案 死亡艺术（3）•流离失所的警长

第二天上午樱和佐助在家没有等来任何的委托，于是在门口挂上联络方式以后动身出了门。两人坐在出租车上时樱问佐助有没有驾照。  
  
“每次出来都得等出租车有点麻烦。我的公寓有一个停车位，如果你会开车的话我们不如买辆车。”樱用商量的口吻说。  
  
佐助一般不想在无关紧要的事情上做出什么改变，但是正如樱所言，他们有辆车的话很多事情会方便很多，而且他也不喜欢这种找一个没有任何保障可言的司机、坐上一辆没有任何保障的车的出行方式，于是正想说他会开，可以考虑的时候，一转头却看到樱已经在电子市场上查看私家车的种类了。  
  
看来她本来就没打算跟他商量。  
  
所以最后佐助只是说自己会开车就没有再发表什么意见。  
  
随着出租车的前进，佐助无趣的目光停留在司机的意识海上，模模糊糊的字迹说明这只是司机随便想到的内容：这对小情侣准备买车了啊，真是有钱，想买就买……唉，我什么时候才能拥有属于自己的车……  
  
小情侣这个形容让佐助的眼睛不自觉地眯了一下。他倒是不在意他人关于自己和雇主兼房东关系的形容是否暧昧，他只是突然从这司机的意识海中发现，难道他们的关系看起来已经密切到如此地步了吗？  
  
一开始那只打算暂时落脚的心情此刻久远地回到他脑中，佐助愣了一下，突然恼火起来。  
  
他似乎被春野樱的生活节奏和人际关系给腐化了，竟然跟着她的步伐偏离了自己的行动方向。  
  
家族，记忆，复仇——这些东西才应该排在所有一切的前面，而不是要不要为了方便买一辆代步车。  
  
正在他准备调整自己的心理状态告诉樱他不会在勉强成为她的助手以后再成为她的司机的时候，樱突然一下坐直了身子，惊得他放在靠她那侧的手指一动。  
  
樱握着手机的手指在颤抖，佐助第一次看到她的意识海像被炸弹炸开，整齐流动的乱码散成一堆，显然受到了极大的冲击。他疑惑不已，暂时放下了选车的事情，转动眼珠看向樱的手机屏幕。只见一条应该是六分钟之前的弹窗新闻被樱点开，现在占据了整个页面。  
  
“……独家消息，今晨八时许，木叶城西城区警员公寓四栋六楼发生爆炸，全楼层被炸毁，目前伤亡未知。救护车等救援力量已赶赴现场……”  
  
他突然明白了樱怎么会大脑空白到如此地步，因为他也差不多。  
  
那是鸣人住的公寓。  
  
两人到达现场的时候整个公寓周围都已经被封了起来，从下面可以看到六楼的玻璃全部被震碎，正从四面八方冒出滚滚浓烟，空气中弥漫着一股刺鼻的化学品味道。警戒线外面不少居民聚在一起对着爆炸的六楼指指点点，众说纷纭闹成一团。  
  
樱嘴唇紧抿一言不发，苍白着脸色快步要进去。警戒线外面站着的警员拦着她说：“哎，你不可以进去。”  
  
他满以为这样说对于一个平民女人已经可以见效，没想到这个女人非但没有退缩，反而恶狠狠地抬起头盯着他，而且竟然让他背后一凉，莫名其妙地从心底产生一丝恐惧。  
  
“让开。”她冷冷地说。  
  
虽然被她的气场震住，那位警员却也不是擅离职守的人，他强硬地挡在樱面前说：“女士，也许你重要的人被牵涉在事故中，但是现在里面非常危险，谁也不知道会不会发生二次爆炸。而且这也许是个刑事案件，普通人是不能随意进入犯罪现场的。”  
  
他已经说得非常清楚，如果放在以前，在卡卡西和鸣人不能给她行个方便的情况下樱不会勉强，但是此刻她一秒都不想多等。她闭了闭眼睛，肩膀松了一下，站在她侧后方的佐助看到她的右腿轻轻向后挪动了一点——  
  
“樱酱？”  
  
有个声音从背后传来，两人同时一怔，迅速转头看去。整齐划一的动作反而让刚才叫樱的人吓了一跳，他穿着一身非常不正式的休闲运动衫，一只耳朵上还挂着耳机，此时正惊愕地看着他们。  
  
佐助刚刚反应过来，只见眼前黑影一闪，刚才站在他前面明显正要跟警员动手的樱转身冲到鸣人面前，由于距离一下拉得太近，加上樱的眼神实在是咄咄逼人得吓人，吓得鸣人后退一步：“怎——”  
  
“爆炸的时候你不在房子里？”樱紧盯着他问。  
  
“对啊……”  
  
“你干什么去了？”  
  
“晨跑。”鸣人苦笑一声摘下耳机，“跑到一半听说公寓爆炸了，回来发现是我住的楼层。啊，对了，手机也没带。”  
  
樱举起一拳冲着鸣人的肩膀落下，她的拳头就算收着力量打在身上也是很疼的。不过鸣人看他们风尘仆仆的样子知道一定是没联系上自己心急如焚，所以他硬着头皮准备接下这一拳。  
  
但樱的拳头像脱力一样轻轻落在他肩膀上，她低着头仿佛在极度用力后非常疲倦地说：“鸣人。”  
  
“是。”他还下意识立正了。  
  
“晨跑是个好习惯，要保持。”  
  
*  
  
现场一时半会儿不能进入，而且鸣人作为受害者还有很多其他程序要走。随后三人一起到了警局做笔录什么的，忙上忙下等一切都结束快要下午一点。卡卡西也到了午休的时候，于是四人在警局周边找了个餐厅吃午饭。  
  
午饭的时候卡卡西问鸣人：“你公寓里有什么非常重要的东西吗？”  
  
鸣人垂头丧气地说：“可多了，我的游戏，我的漫画，还有我用了三年的拳击套装——”  
  
“我说娱乐以外的东西。”卡卡西面无表情地打断了他。  
  
“重要的文件什么的倒是都有备份，没什么大问题。”鸣人没什么胃口，吃的也很少。警员公寓一层有两个住户，鸣人住的六层是这一栋的顶层，那爆炸中心初步认定靠近他的公寓那一侧，而且是炸药而非意外。虽然因为晨跑的原因躲过一劫，但是这种明显冲着他来的爆炸还是让鸣人不得不神思烦乱。  
  
樱一边慢慢吃着一块鱼肉，一边默默想着事情。佐助看到她现在的思考速度很快，大概是在梳理一切有关这起爆炸的线索。  
  
卡卡西仍然在和鸣人说话，他问道：“关于有可能对你怀恨在心下这种狠手的犯人，你有什么线索吗？”  
  
鸣人无精打采地说：“那可多了，卡卡西老师，木叶监狱里面的重刑犯一半是我爸妈送进去的。”他的父母原先是国际刑警，后来双双殉职，在警界几乎是传奇人物。“而且那个警长没有数不过来的仇家啊，说不定还是连我自己都不知道的那种。”  
  
鸣人说的有道理，卡卡西也知道，于是叹了口气换了个话题：“新的公寓批下来应该还要一段时间，这段时间你准备住在哪里？”  
  
“随便找个旅店吧。”鸣人烦躁地抓了抓头发，“反正也没什么东西好收拾了，我自己住进去就行。”  
  
“也可以。”卡卡西想了想点头，“到时候报销的问题我会——”  
  
“不如住我那里好了。”从开始吃饭就一言不发的樱开口说。鸣人和卡卡西都惊讶地看向她，佐助没什么表情，但也看着突然提出这个建议的樱。  
  
樱一脸无所谓地说：“反正还有一个空房间，闲着也是闲着，而且鸣人你也住不了多久。给我房租就行了，会比旅店便宜。佐助君，你可以接受吗？”她体贴地问自己的第一位房客。  
  
佐助对于自己的房东要再把房子租给多少人没什么意见，而且鸣人也不是他无法接受住在一起的人，于是点点头说：“可以。”  
  
鸣人没想多久就拒绝了这个提案：“还是不要了。看这次爆炸的样子，很大的可能是在针对我，如果知道我没出事说不定对方还会采取进一步行动，到时候万一波及到你和佐助怎么办？”  
  
“你要是住在旅店里波及到的人就会更多。”樱斜眼看着他，“我这公寓可就一户，而且安保措施比你们警员公寓强多了。”周围有她自己偷偷装的监控系统，统管那片辖区的是卡卡西，鸣人代管过一段时间，都对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
  
鸣人语塞。他觉得自己现在就像个定时炸弹，放在哪里都对收纳炸弹的人来说不安全，如樱所言，如果他住到旅店去再被盯上，一旦故技重演那后果不堪设想。目前看来住到樱那里确实是个更好的方法，但是波及的人少不代表他就能心安理得地波及。  
  
“或者你停职一段时间，到西伯利亚去躲躲，只能波及北极熊。”看到鸣人犹豫的表情，樱貌似在很认真地提建议，听得鸣人眉心直跳。他恶狠狠地用筷子戳中一块叉烧放进嘴里用力咀嚼了一会儿，仿佛那是爆炸犯的肉一样：“别开玩笑了，樱酱，我怎么可能躲起来。”  
  
“那你就只能住到我这里来了。”樱耸了耸肩说，“我还可以顺便帮帮你。”  
  
鸣人又思考了一会儿，终于还是同意了樱的提案，说自己等会儿去买点日用品然后住到樱家里去。  
  
卡卡西喝了一口汤看着樱问道：“怎么，樱，最近没有委托吗？”  
  
“没有。”樱摇了摇头，“木叶一片太平，只有鸣人这里需要我，拜托你们给我点事情做，最好最后能批一点酬劳下来。”  
  
佐助知道她没有说实话，刚才在餐桌下面他看到她滑动手机推掉了一条关于离婚案件的委托短信还有一条关于珠宝追回的委托短信，随便哪一件都比警局能批下来的酬劳高。  
  
TBC.  



	20. 现场调查

鸣人当天就搬进了樱的公寓，如他所言，他的所有物基本上都在爆炸中丧生，所以所有带进来的只有刚刚买的几套衣服还有牙刷牙膏之类的生活用品。  
  
三人一起帮他收拾了一会儿房间然后来到起居室休息。鸣人看到樱帮他收拾好的游戏卡带，走过去把它拿在手里苦笑一声说：“幸亏忘在你这里了，至少还有一个幸存者。”  
  
房子被炸，无家可归，敌在明我在暗，可能连累身边人……樱知道鸣人现在的压力很大，走过去拍了拍他的肩膀说：“我说，没事你就多想想万一你还在公寓里是个什么后果。凡事总要往好的方面考虑。”  
  
鸣人潦草地点了点头，樱知道并没有安慰到他。不过此刻估计什么安慰都没有用，最根本的解决方法就是把这个案件调查到水落石出为止，于是她问道：“现在这个案子是谁在负责？”  
  
“佐井。他刚刚升了警长上面就把这个案子分配给他了。”鸣人回答。  
  
佐助在一旁皱了皱眉，开口说：“他当上警长多久了？”  
  
“两个月。”鸣人叹了口气，“我也不知道为什么会把这么严重的案子交给他，照理说应该给一些更老成的负责人才对，比如卡卡西老师。”  
  
樱倒是觉得不奇怪。上次小野有弘的案子以后卡卡西官复原职，毫发无伤，警局想借机把他踹走的计划落空。既然一时半会儿不能拿他怎么样，那么就要拿从他手下出身的佐井身上做文章了。她思考了一会儿抬头看向鸣人：“警局现在对你有什么安排？”  
  
“没什么重要的事情，不过因为牵扯到爆炸案，多少会让我休息几天吧。”鸣人说，“每天打个卡就行了。”  
  
“唔……”樱沉吟片刻问道：“你能不能从佐井那里弄到几张通行证？我是说你家案发现场那里。”  
  
“这个问题应该不大，需要多少，什么时候用？”  
  
“三张，越快越好。”樱说。  
  
鸣人点点头翻出新买的手机走到一边去给佐井打电话。佐助看着樱问道：“你真的打算插手这件事？”  
  
樱看了他一眼，点头说：“当然。难道你想让鸣人在这里住一辈子吗？找不到犯人我宁可把他打昏了送到冻土层去，那里还比较安全。而且敢弄这么大的动静出来，估计不会是小型团伙，佐助君，你不是一直在调查涉及木叶的国际犯罪集团吗，说不定会是个突破口呢。”  
  
佐助知道她是在想让刚才跟鸣人说的那三张通行证物尽其用，不过他也不能否认樱刚才说的那种可能性，况且这可能性不小。  
  
春野樱就是这样，通常通过了解一个人的行为方式对症下药，比如说对佐助，打感情牌拜托他帮帮忙肯定没用，但只要稍微撩拨一下说起这个案子可能和他在意的回忆有关，就算他看出来樱是在钓鱼也会自愿上钩。  
  
这时候鸣人打完了电话，过来对他们说：“跟佐井说了，能拿到明天上午的通行证。”  
  
樱点点头，虽然她想拿到的是今天下午的通行证，不过估计最快也只能这么快了。她看向佐助微笑着问：“佐助君，明天你会和我们一起去的吧？”  
  
佐助不喜欢被人规划好前进路线的感觉，但因为樱说得实在有道理，而且委婉又照顾他的自尊，他再不喜欢也点头说会和他们一起去。  
  
樱拍了拍手：“那今天先好好休息一下，佐助君，晚上烧你的拿手菜，算是欢迎鸣人住过来好了——对了，鸣人，那现在你也要参与做晚饭了哦，一人一天。”  
  
鸣人一口答应：“没问题，今天就我来也可以。”  
  
“等轮到我的时候再麻烦你插队好了。”樱笑着说。  
  
佐助已经走到冰箱那边去看食材了。他并没有所谓的拿手菜，只不过有什么就吃什么而已。  
  
*  
  
第二天一早，樱从关于海洋的梦中醒来，感觉自己的腹部非常沉重，一转眼珠看到苍羽趴在自己的肚子那里盘成一个圆形正咕噜咕噜地睡觉，可能是昨天她开门的时候偷偷跟着溜进来的。怪不得这次的梦给她的压力这么大。  
  
樱伸手拍了拍那只猫示意它让自己起来，苍羽被她拍醒，识趣地伸了个懒腰跳下床。樱从床上起身走进隔壁的洗手间洗漱，换好衣服走出卧室。  
  
刚刚打开门就闻到一股香味，显然是有人已经做了早餐。但今天应该轮到她做早餐才对，为此她还早起了一会儿。樱不动声色地向吧台那边靠近，根据这个味道来看，应该不会是只会做千篇一律重复早餐的佐助，所以——  
  
鸣人正将最后一碗面条端上桌子，看到樱过来，他咧嘴笑着说：“樱酱，来吃早饭吧。”  
  
樱看了看桌上的面条，每一碗上面都卧着一个金黄冒油的鸡蛋，闻起来非常香，让饥饿了数小时的肠胃忍不住想大快朵颐。她走过去坐下来，接过鸣人递给她的筷子后先问道：“鸣人，你怎么起这么早？今天应该轮到我做早餐。”她正准备把最后一袋速冻包子解决掉。  
  
“我这不是插队来了吗？”鸣人打了个哈哈，在樱审视的眼神中败下阵来说：“唉，昨天其实没怎么睡着，好不容易快要睡着闹钟就响了，所以干脆还是去晨跑回来的。”  
  
“放宽心，等会儿我们一起去案发现场看看。”樱随口安慰了一句，反正没抓到犯人，说什么都是空话。她话音刚落，佐助也从他的房间里出来了，他挑眉看了一眼桌上的面，樱在他发问之前说：“早上好。今天的早餐是鸣人做的，佐助君来吃吧，吃完就走。”  
  
说完她以非常快的速度开始消灭自己面前的那碗面条，等她吃完的时候两人都还在喝汤。

  
警员公寓那里现在已经全部封锁起来不让附近居民和记者们接近，三人先是用通行证从设立的哨卡那里进入，到达现场的时候佐井正站在警戒线外面跟一个警员说话。他的脸色看上去比一夜未睡的鸣人还要差，本来就苍白的皮肤现在还泛着青，简直像是移动的尸体。  
  
鸣人大老远就跟他打了个招呼，佐井看到他以后又露出了他的职业性假笑，跟那位警员最后交代了几句后向他们这边走了过来。  
  
“早上好。”这几位他都认识，只简单地打了个招呼，“幸亏你们来得早，不然等会儿我可能也不方便明目张胆地放你们进去。”  
  
鸣人疑惑地皱起眉，轻声问：“怎么回事？有人故意为难你吗？”别人也就算了，鸣人作为资历更深的警长，而且是案件受害者之一，现在又没有急件，怎么样都不能完全将他排除在外才对。  
  
“主要是——这件案子不是一起爆炸那么简单。”佐井的声音压得更低，他向四周看了看，叹了口气说：“总之你们先进来吧，其他的事情等会儿再说。”  
  
说着他拉起警戒线，让三人一起进来。佐助走在最后，他盯着佐井一行一行闪动的意识海，眼神逐渐变深。  
  
电梯已经全部停运，他们一起沿着楼梯往鸣人所在的六楼前进。佐井在前面领头，把手套和半遮挡式防毒面具分发给他们，顺便简单给几人介绍着目前得到的结论：  
  
“整栋警员宿舍只有六楼被完全炸毁，下面的楼层连一条裂缝都没有出现。根据爆炸中心残留的爆炸物来看，这是一种自行配比的塑性炸药。还有，爆炸当天正好是整栋公寓监控维修的时候，所以监控停滞了一小时，但现在不能确定炸药是否是这个时候放到鸣人门口的。另外，近三天的监控也没有发现可疑人物。”  
  
鸣人询问着佐井他们警界在意的那些问题，樱和佐助默默地跟在后面。  
  
到了六楼以后，视野一下豁然开朗，昨天在滚滚浓烟的遮蔽下没有看清楚，现在他们终于能看到，整个楼层的顶都只剩下三分之一左右，墙壁一片焦黑，空气中仍然弥漫着火药和不知名化学品的气味。  
  
樱蹲下身在墙角查看了一会儿，戴着手套小心地将废墟杂物搬开以后能看到更多焦黑的印记。这些印记都是不规则的形状，基本上都是火药和火药留下来的灼痕。  
  
“樱酱，有什么发现吗？”鸣人跟佐井说完话，蹲在她身边问。  
  
“唔……看起来不止一处埋了炸药。”她指了指墙上呈现出连续冲击钻型的爆裂痕迹，“是好好安排过的。”  
  
佐井站在他们身后点头说：“我们的推断也是这样，否则做不到如此地步的精准爆破。”他叹了口气，“简直是像爆破专家一样。”  
  
樱倏然扭头看他，动作之大让佐井吓了一跳。“怎么了吗？”  
  
“不，没什么。”但是樱的表情还是梦幻一样，显然是想到了非常在意的事情。佐助看到她的意识海飞速向上翻动，在一个节点挑出来一段乱码拉到当下。  
  
鸣人小心地问她：“樱酱，想到了什么吗？”  
  
樱慢慢收回盯着佐井的目光，微微摇头：“想到了一点不太相关的事情，如果有关联的话将来我会告诉你们的。”说完她就开始继续和他们巡视现场。鸣人知道樱是个谨慎的人，不会轻易说出没有证据的揣测，所以也就不再追问。  
  
几人查看一圈以后没有特别大的收获，加上时间也差不多了，于是开始下楼。  
  
樱下楼时还是一副若有所思的神情，以至于经过一处不怎么平整的楼梯时脚一崴，向下冲了好几级台阶，好在走在她身边的佐助及时拉了她一把让她一把撑住了墙壁这才没有摔下去。  
  
樱正要转头向佐助道谢，一抬眼却看到自己的手按着的那块墙壁颜色有点微妙地发暗。她仔细看过去，只见墙上有个非常非常淡的印迹，如果不贴着墙面很难看出来。她凑上去眯着眼睛分辨，勉强能看出来有五个突出，就像有个和她一样在这里摔倒的人曾经伸手扶住了这面墙一样。  
  
TBC.  



	21. 第三案 死亡艺术（5）•术业有专攻

由于暂时不可告人的原因，鸣佐樱三人只在爆炸现场呆了近一个小时就被佐井送了出来，说中午一起吃个饭再告诉他们其他详情。  
  
回去再过来的话在时间上未免不划算，鸣人提议不如随便在周围找个店铺坐坐。樱想着事情，嘴上随便应了一声，佐助每次只要跟着樱出来就会恪守作为一个助手的规矩，她说可以也就没意见，于是三人在鸣人熟门熟路的带领下到了一家熟食店。熟食店的老板跟鸣人很熟，两人寒暄了一会儿鸣人点了三杯饮料，那老板说今天就请他们喝了。  
  
“嗳，那种事情，谁也不想遇到啊。”老板同情地看着鸣人，指的当然是他被炸掉的公寓。鸣人干笑两声接受了他的好意，和佐助端着三杯饮料来到樱坐着的地方。  
  
樱一手平放在桌上，另一手撑着下巴，眼睛盯着桌子，仿佛上面有她最喜欢却拿不到手的红豆汤圆一样。鸣人把右手的全糖饮料放到她面前，知道这会儿叫她也没用，于是先跟佐助交流了起来。  
  
“虽然说樱酱一直劝我想想万一我当时还在公寓里怎么办，但其实我并不觉得公寓在我出来以后爆炸是巧合。”鸣人对佐助直白地说。  
  
佐助看了他一眼，绷带阻止了他的视线，他也懒得在不必要的情况下主动去观察鸣人的意识海：“为什么？”  
  
“那个人，能在完全没有留下行踪的情况下在我家门口埋下那么多精密炸药，难道还缺那点时间调查清楚我的作息吗？”鸣人用吸管搅拌了一下杯子里的饮料，“除非是故意在我出门以后炸了我家。”  
  
佐助一口都没有喝鸣人给他点的饮料，虽然他说是什么番茄汁，但是他觉得那粘稠的红色让他不舒服。鸣人的话令佐助陷入沉思，如他所言，能像热刀切豆腐一样精准地端掉了警员公寓第六层的人不像是会在鸣人什么时候在家这种事上疏忽的存在，那么他们炸掉鸣人公寓的动机就很难下定论了。  
  
恐吓？警告？还是要把他从这个地方驱逐出去？各种各样的可能性在佐助脑中轮番上演，不过他永远想的多说的少，最后开口时只剩下：“很难猜测是出于什么原因。”  
  
现在他们基本上就是两眼一抹黑，还是得等佐井把其他事情说清楚。于是两人和樱一样坐在熟食店里喝着饮料发呆，就这么一直到了中午，佐井给鸣人打电话让他们一起去一趟周围的一个饭店。  
  
樱已经差不多从自己的思绪中走了出来，至少过马路的时候不需要鸣人看着她。  
  
到了佐井说的地方，三人看到他已经在角落里坐下，面前摆着菜单，正跟身边的服务生说着最后需要的菜品。反正他们也不是过来聚餐的，对于点菜都不在意，所以走过去坐下来并没有问今天中午吃什么。  
  
佐井对坐下的几人点点头，首先对樱开口说：“樱，你上午说的那块手印我已经叫人整块取下来送到证物检验科去了，那边正式报告还没有出，但负责人打电话跟我说，有塑性炸药残留。”  
  
鸣人惊愕地看着他：“这么说，那个手掌印还真是爆炸犯留下的？”  
  
“十有八九。还要多谢那块不稳的台阶还有樱的眼力。”佐井难得感激地看着樱，樱看上去却很是不以为意，反而继续问：“那其他线索呢？比如说指纹？”  
  
佐井回答：“因为手掌印实在太浅，有效指纹可能难以识别。”  
  
鸣人叹了口气：“也是，他光是会留下一个手掌印就够奇怪的了，指纹这种东西——说起来，那个手掌印怎么会留下那么长时间？”  
  
“初步推测可能是出汗的缘故，大概不管是怎么穷凶恶极的罪犯做这种事情还是会紧张的吧。”佐井猜测道。  
  
鸣人撇了撇嘴：“留了这么长时间，那家伙到底出了多少汗啊……”  
  
佐助在这时开口插入了他们的对话：“你上午说这不是一起简单的爆炸案是怎么回事？”上午他只在佐井的意识海中看到一点端倪，现在他需要详细的解释。  
  
佐井深吸了一口气，从自己工作的包里面取出来一台平板打开放在他们面前，确定店里还没有别人进来时点开一副地图给他们看。  
  
这是一副木叶城的主体地图，包括市区，城乡结合区域和郊区，而地图上现在有四个红点，其他三个红点暂时还不熟悉，但第四个红点标注的是刚刚被炸了一整层的警员公寓。  
  
鸣人倒吸了一口凉气，以他见过的刑事案件卷宗数量，自然知道这几个点被放在一张地图上是什么意思：“连环作案？”  
  
“几乎可以肯定。这四起案子全部是以精密手段爆破建筑的一部分，而且用的都是同样种类的塑性炸药，造成的财产损失都不大，就算不是同个人所为，也很有可能是模仿作案。”佐井说。  
  
“这种可能性应该不大。”樱抱胸说道，“如果每一起案件的精密程度都和鸣人这起不相上下的话，我们国家精密爆破工程师队伍的可靠性真是岌岌可危。”  
  
“樱说的有道理。”佐井揉了揉额头，“我们目前也在以单股力量作案为调查方向。鸣人前辈，其他案件的详情我会传真给你。上面非常重视这个案子，保密要求很高，请务必不要透露出去。”  
  
“我知道。唉，所以说交给你压力也太大了啊。”鸣人看上去很有几分愤愤不平。警局做这种事情也不是一次两次了，明明破案是更加重要的事情，却总是把重点放在他不能理解的勾心斗角上面。  
  
话说到这里，他们点的菜终于上来了。服务员的态度很差，几盘菜摆得叮铃咣啷的，仿佛带着怨气一样。鸣人皱了皱眉问佐井：“我说佐井，你也知道这家服务态度差菜品也不好吃吧，干嘛要到这里来啊。”  
  
佐井笑了笑说：“饭点要找一个能吃饭人又少的地方，只有在这里呀。”说着他已经吃了起来。  
  
“我有时候真怀疑你是不是味觉失灵，对吃的这么不讲究。”鸣人无奈地说了一句，也闷头开始吃饭。樱拿着手机摆弄了一段时间，发送出去什么以后才跟着动筷子，佐助的余光看到她的手机上显示了一条浮窗“短信发送成功”。  
  
*  
  
下午鸣人在家里等着佐井发传真过来，樱带着佐助出了门。她没有告诉他两人要去哪里，只叫了一辆出租车然后将手机上的一个地址给司机看。  
  
佐助静静地坐在她身边，知道反正最后还是得告诉他。  
  
不过他们的目的地相当远，出租车开了一个小时才到，这时他们周围的景色已经从城市变成了乡村，出租车就停在一个雅致的小别墅外面。佐助一下车就看到别墅外面的门牌上刻着“山中”两个字。  
  
樱付钱并叫出租车司机在这里等一会儿以后来到别墅门口，看了佐助一眼，按动门口的传声机：“喂，井野，我过来了，给我开门。”说完她松开按钮，没多久挡在他们面前的铁栅栏慢慢自动打开，樱带着佐助走了进去。  
  
樱显然不是第一次来这里，在外面看起来小里面结构却还挺复杂的别墅中七拐八绕，很快来到了门厅。她毫不客气地推门进去，只见简约大气的客厅中井野正端着一杯红茶。  
  
她瞟了一眼前后脚进来的两人，凉凉地说：“进来之前要先敲门，你这宽额头。”  
  
樱耸了耸肩拉着佐助在她面前的长沙发椅上坐下说：“刚才我都在门口说了我过来了，你应该至少能算清楚我还有多久会到这里吧？”  
  
井野对她翻了个白眼，倒是对佐助客气地打了个招呼，然后端起桌上的白瓷茶壶给他们一人倒了杯红茶。  
  
樱端起热腾腾的茶水，喝了一口闭着眼睛品了品。其实她品不出来什么，但井野在这方面很讲究，她喝的红茶当然也是市面上很少能买到的高级品，如果樱就这么牛饮下去的话免不了又是一顿冷嘲热讽。  
  
假模假样地喝茶以后樱终于切入了正题，不过竟然不是对井野，而是对佐助说：“佐助君，你在井野这里呆一会儿，我要出去一趟。”  
  
佐助马上问道：“你要去干什么？我为什么要呆在这里？”  
  
樱凑过去对着他的耳朵轻声说：“我要去找个人，井野给的线索，条件是跟你单独聊一会儿，麻烦你帮我还这个人情。”  
  
佐助觉得非常莫名其妙，他转动眼珠看了一下井野，她的意识海已经开始罗列跟病人聊天的要点了。  
  
樱的手忽然搭在他的肩膀上，不习惯跟别人有打斗以外的肢体接触的佐助差点下意识反手扭住她的胳膊。他转回目光看着樱的眼睛，她绿色的瞳距离自己非常近，明明没跟自己商量就把他当筹码用出去了，她看上去好像还非常从容不迫。  
  
“这几天心情不太好吧，佐助君？”她的声音很轻，几乎是气声，虽然很小，佐助却因为她说的话一怔。尽管因为鸣人的事情数日一直在忙乱之中无暇细思，但那天在出租车上陡然生出的烦躁依然围绕着他。他以为自己隐藏得足够好，没想到已经被他的雇主看出来了。  
  
“所以说，跟井野喝喝茶，聊聊天，说不定能开解一下。”樱坐了回去，笑眯眯地用正常声音说。  
  
佐助盯着她看了半天，最终又端起了红茶杯。  
  
看这个意思是同意了。樱在心里松了口气，其实她也不能肯定佐助会不会答应这种先斩后奏。她转头对井野眨了眨眼，起身说：“那你们慢慢聊吧，我尽快回来。”说完樱离开了客厅，穿过重重过道回到小别墅外面，坐进仍然等在那里的出租车，又说了一个地址。  
  
出租车发动以后樱坐在后座上开始闭着眼睛假寐。他们要去的这个地方在环市郊区的另一边，到达还要好长一段时间，不过她相信花这么长时间是值得的。  
  
毕竟他们这些平常人对于爆炸的理解哪里能比得上真正的爆破专家呢。  
  
TBC.


	22. 第三案 死亡艺术（6）•美之理念

出租车最终停在一栋普通的公寓楼下面，这里就是井野给樱的地址，那位精密爆破工程师迪达拉就暂时住在这里。

下车之前樱对出租车司机说会给他三倍的车钱，让他仍旧在楼下等，不过自己可能会晚点下来。这里人烟稀少，没多少可能拉到新客，空车回木叶主城很不划算，再说前面两趟也算赚了不少，于是司机答应了她的条件。

樱从没有门卫也没有安保的公寓楼门口进入，发现这栋老旧的建筑竟然也没有电梯，而迪达拉住在五楼，还需要她一层一层爬上去。

井野对她说过，山中财团给他安排过适当的酒店，但迪达拉自己拒绝了他们的安排，说会自行寻找住处，最后给他们的就是这样一个住址，方便他们有急事的时候过来拜访。不过整个爆破作业从头到尾都很顺利，井野和其他辅助工程师都没有来过这里，所以并没有提前告诉樱迪达拉的住处是什么状态。

楼道里到处都是废纸和包装盒包装袋之类的垃圾，可见这栋公寓不仅没有保安也没有保洁。不过乱则乱矣，好在没什么异味，不然真会让人怀疑这是个流浪汉聚集地。

樱一路看着周围的环境，不过脚下速度不慢地上了五楼。公寓楼里静悄悄的，而且是一种完全没有动静的安静，就像这里没有任何住户一样。一直到四楼，从楼梯口那里樱就听到有人大声说话的声音，不过只能听到声音，听不清楚内容。

她放慢脚步，一点一点上去，说话声随着她的前进越来越大，听上去是谁在和某个人打电话。

“……我知道了，蠍老爷。啊，这次麻烦了，等会儿我就过去。”然后声音停止。

樱走上五楼，这一层有两户，其中一户的门关着，门口积满了灰尘和废物，明显长久无人居住，而她来找的那一户门半掩着，刚才的声音就是从那里传出来的。

她站在门口确定了一下门牌，清了清喉咙敲响虚掩着的房门，提高声音说：“你好，请问迪达拉先生在吗？”

房间里静默了片刻，樱站在门口耐心地等待。三分钟以后传来窸窸窣窣的响动，似乎是有人在推开挡路的杂物走出来，然后她面前这扇本来就没关好的门从内侧被拉开，一个金发高束的青年出现在面前。

樱笑眯眯地看着他，从口袋里掏出一张名片递过去：“你好，我是春野樱，其实上次在山中医疗器械那里见过一面，不知道您还有没有印象。”

迪达拉接过她的名片点了点头：“我记得你，跟山中在一起的那个女人。”虽然他说话的语气并不客气，但从他如常的神色看来并不是蓄意挑衅，大概是天性如此。

樱也没有露出丝毫被冒犯的神情，仍然客气地说：“我其实是个私家侦探，最近因为有一件关于爆炸的案件遇到了瓶颈，而上次的见面让我了解到您是这方面的专家，所以特意来拜访，希望能得到一点线索。”

听到她说“关于爆炸的案件”，迪达拉明显眼睛一亮，他侧过身示意樱进去，口中说着：“可以可以，关于爆炸的话我可是有非常多的经验可以跟你说。”

樱跟着他走进房间。里面和她想象的一样杂乱，各种各样没有标识的棕色纸箱散落在地上，有的已经空了，有的虚掩着，看上去似乎还有内容物，只不知道装的什么东西。不过除了这些纸箱子，倒是没有任何生活杂物的痕迹，比如外卖盒什么的，而且也没有做饭的痕迹——如果不是他只会打扫厨余垃圾的话就是他根本不会在这里吃饭。

思考间两人已经走过了混乱的玄关，眼前展现的空间是有八张榻榻米那么大的空间，这里倒是整洁了一点，一半木墙将房间隔成了两部分，里面可能是卧室，外面是工作间的样子，一排低矮的窗户下面有一张堆满东西的桌子。

迪达拉并没有让她换鞋的意思，自己就直接踩上榻榻米，拖了一张椅子放在樱面前：“坐。”

樱道谢后坐下来。只见迪达拉坐在她对面，双手十指拢成一个圆形，手肘支在膝盖上，身体前倾热切地看着她：“你想说的关于爆炸的话题是什么？”

他的神情就像想要知道新的游戏什么时候发售的孩子那样充满渴求，很单纯地向往着某件事物。可是樱知道，到了他这个年纪还单纯地对一个仅仅出现名字的东西就激动不已的话，十有八九不是什么好事。

她想了想，作出仿佛整理了一下语言才开口的样子说道：“案件的话，因为涉及机密所以我不能透露。我只是想问一问，如果用塑性炸药对建筑物中的某一部分进行精准爆破，能百分之百保证建筑主体不受损吗？”

她观察着迪达拉的神色，看到他明显因为这个问题而露出无趣的表情，身体也坐了回去，变得有些懒洋洋的：“什么嘛，竟然是这种丝毫没有艺术性的问题。这得看情况啊，比如说建筑的年龄还有构造什么的，跟用什么炸药没关系。但最重要的是什么人来炸。”

樱一副受教了的模样，跟着他的思路问：“什么人来……是指？”

“比如说我的话，什么情况都可以。比如单独炸掉这个房间但不损坏这栋公寓也不在话下——连一条裂缝也不会有。”迪达拉看起来得意洋洋，下巴也不自觉地抬了起来。樱露出难以相信的神情，迪达拉仿佛受到了挑衅一般，呼一声站起来拉着她来到桌子旁边，那上面有一整幅木叶城地图。

“你挑，你随便挑一个地方我都能马上给你精准爆破方案。”他双手抱胸，如同正站在擂台上接受挑战。

樱看了他一会儿，忽然伸手指了一个地方，口中说道：“木叶警员公寓顶楼，如果是这里呢？”

在她的注视下，迪达拉的面容丝毫未变，立刻口若悬河滔滔不绝地说：“六楼要考虑的是风速问题，最好选在无风的时候以免爆炸和高处的风产生共振影响下层的建筑。如果使用塑性炸药我会从内部爆破，主要是先用小剂量炸开墙角线促进分离和坍塌，然后在小规模爆破完成之际引爆大剂量摧毁。要点是承重结构要确保在最后坍塌，否则建筑本身重量贸然垮塌就会使下层开裂。”他一口气说完，得意地看着“目瞪口呆”的樱，“怎么样，这是可以马上投入使用不用考虑可行性的方案。”

樱点头给他鼓掌：“真不愧是您，迪达拉先生。”

不过，她可从来没有说过是哪一栋警员公寓，也从来没提到顶层是六楼。 

迪达拉似乎丝毫不觉得自己无意中暴露了什么，得到认同的他兴冲冲地抓起桌子上的一张纸，甚至开始将整个爆炸流程画给她看。

如果不是前面他所说的话，樱确实要再次给这精妙的设计鼓掌了。

靠在桌子旁边看着迪达拉一边画一边讲解的时候，樱看到他压着纸张的左手每次移动都会留下微微潮湿的印记，如井野若说，他是容易手心出汗的那类人，大概是体质原因。

他画完图纸之后樱又故意问了几个非常学术性的问题，终于渐渐消磨了迪达拉的热情，差不多一个小时就露出了不耐烦地神色。樱十分识趣地起身告辞，走之前问他能不能把警员宿舍爆破设计图给她做参考，迪达拉头也不抬地说随便她，于是樱将那份图纸收了起来。

“不解风情”的客人似乎让这位爆破专家又疲劳又失望，樱将图纸折叠起来的时候迪达拉看着她说：“我觉得你看起来还不错，没想到一点艺术细胞都没有。”

樱抬眼看他挑了挑眉：“我以为从事精密爆破的您更偏向于是一位理性主义者。”

“理性归理性，审美归审美。”迪达拉说，“那种从分子结构开始一瞬间炸开脱离，最后的能量全力释放，形成耀眼光芒的过程——你不觉得很美吗？”他说着说着表情又逐渐陶醉，樱知道他陷入了自己的世界。

因为已经准备离开，她并没有再顺着他的话说：“比起勉强进行的最后一闪，我还是更倾向于长时间的停留。我想您一定很喜欢大爆炸理论？”看到迪达拉点头，樱继续说：“您看，大爆炸之后，宇宙不就这样平缓地延续下来了吗？爆炸也未必是最后的能量，说不定是永恒的开端呢。”

迪达拉睨了她一眼，冷不丁开口说：“好吧，我不喜欢你了。不过也许蠍老爷会喜欢你的。”

樱侧目看了他一眼，对方却并没有介绍他口中的“蠍老爷”的意思，只动了动嘴角说：“你最好不要碰到他。回见。”

樱点头致意后走出了迪达拉的公寓。

她下楼时那位出租车司机果然还等在那里，樱表达了谢意说仍然先回到山中别墅那里去接佐助。坐在车后座上时樱闭着眼睛回忆和迪达拉的交流。

现在他在连环爆炸案中的嫌疑已经升到了可以批捕的地步，只要她回去把身上这张留有对方掌印的图纸交上去和警员宿舍找到的那个检查对比基本上就可以板上钉钉，至少能在更多证据浮出水面之前抑制他的行动。

不过迪达拉的言行举止未免也太无遮掩了一些，樱简直怀疑就算刚才她直接问他是否参与了这四桩爆炸案他也会毫不犹豫地承认。

而且他口中的那个蠍老爷……樱一下就想起了咖啡馆“晓”的那个高深莫测的老板。蠍可不常用来作为名字的代号，会有这么巧的事情吗？

出租车停在别墅前面，樱暂停了思考，坐在位置上打佐助的手机。

铃响了一分钟，没人接。

樱皱了皱眉，转而又拨了一次，仍然没人接。她内心产生一种不好的感觉，下了车来到铁门面前，一边拨井野的号码一边对着门口的传声机说：“井野，我回来了。”

传声机没有回应，井野的电话也无人接听。

樱终于面色凝重地放下了手机，然后在司机瞠目结舌的注视下她后退了十米，飞速助跑一下翻上铁门，警报装置立刻开始疯狂呜鸣，她恍若未闻，一路跑到大门，输入墙上的密码进入门厅。

茶几上有两杯红茶，一杯见底，一杯没动，杯子都已经凉透，两边的沙发上空无一人。

樱的心脏不受控制地飞速跳动，她转身上楼，粗暴地打开一扇一扇的门，一直到井野的私人诊疗室。

昏暗的房间中，佐助躺在一半微微抬起的白色诊疗床上闭着眼睛昏睡，脸上的绷带不知道被谁拆了下来放在一边，地上有一只屏幕碎裂的手机，蜘蛛网状的裂纹下亮着一行字：

“未接来电（3） 来自 宽额樱”。

TBC.


	23. 第三案 死亡艺术（7）•最后的地点

卡卡西接到电话说佐助陷入昏迷以后紧紧地捏了一下手机边缘，他的脑子里闪过无数念头，最终简短地询问：“怎么回事，昏迷之前他做了什么事？”  
  
给他打电话的是鸣人，他快速说明着从樱那里听到的情况：“樱酱说，他们两个人一起到井野那里去询问关于一个精密爆破工程师的信息，中间樱酱出去了一趟，大概三个小时以后回到井野家那里，井野不在，只有佐助处在昏迷中。”  
  
“那樱在哪里？让她接电话。”卡卡西的语气已经有点焦急，鸣人在电话那头回答：“现在我在樱家里看着佐助，他还没有醒来的迹象，樱酱刚才出发到警局去了，现在应该快到了——”  
  
他话音刚落，卡卡西办公室的门就被毫无预警地推开，樱微微喘着气站在门口。  
  
卡卡西看到她也没管鸣人那边的电话有没有挂，立刻走到她面前问道：“樱，佐助究竟怎么回事？”  
  
“我猜测井野当时正在对他进行催眠治疗。”樱没什么表情，她看上去甚至有点过于冷静，“放着不管的话也许会醒得比较晚，卡卡西老师，你能不能找一个催眠方面的专家去看一下？”  
  
卡卡西没时间问樱怎么就断定是催眠，他只能选择相信并且马上打电话安排。一通电话打完以后樱继续说：“木叶东郊的有多少监控？”  
  
卡卡西不分管这方面，他皱眉想了想说：“不多，应该只有主干道上有。”  
  
“拜托，马上帮我调出来。”樱的语气仍然快而不乱，但卡卡西发现她的脸色非常白。  
  
他没有多问，马上坐回自己的办公桌那里拿起桌面上的内线电话打给监控中心，让他们把今天下午的监控远程同步到他的电脑上。  
  
卡卡西打开电脑，五分钟以后调出东郊所有监控。樱凑在电脑前面看着面前无数小小的画面，忽然锁定了一个将它点开。卡卡西看出来这是一个主辅路会车的地方，因为容易发生交通事故所以在这里有一个监控。  
  
樱一边将时间倒退一边对卡卡西说：“卡卡西老师，井野失踪了。”  
  
由于她的语气过于平淡，卡卡西甚至过了一秒才回过神：“哪个井野？”  
  
“山中井野。”  
  
“……樱，我需要更加充分的解释。”  
  
樱按了一下鼠标，将电脑显示屏微微转动些许给卡卡西看。现在被她放大的界面上空无一人，也没有车辆经过。三秒以后，一辆不起眼的黑色轿车从屏幕外面开了进来，樱紧紧盯着那辆车，忽然停住，截下来一张图，对着驾驶室放大。  
  
只见驾驶室坐着两个人，正在开车的那个将遮光板放了下来，看不到面容，也辨不出男女，而副驾驶上的那个人似乎正在昏睡，屏幕外面的他们能看到她有一头金色的长发。  
  
樱伸手扯过卡卡西桌子上的标签纸，抄了一个东西下来递给他：“卡卡西老师，这是车牌号。不过十有八九是报失的车辆，只能尽量找找它去过什么地方。佐井在哪里？”  
  
卡卡西感到樱现在的状态非常不对劲，她看似冷静正常地处理着所有事情，但就像在奇怪的意义上切断了和外界的交流一样，完全没有和别人商讨的意思，就一个人走在自己的轨道上。  
  
“佐井在三楼会议室，”樱马上就要走，卡卡西拽住了她的胳膊，难得露出严肃的眼神，“他在开会，你现在去也见不到他。樱，你至少应该把情况说清楚。”  
  
樱挣了一下，差点就挣开了，但卡卡西早就做好了准备，终究没有放开手。她抬头看了一会儿卡卡西的脸，终于叹了口气说：“我只知道井野可能——非常危险。她的别墅里面还有周围的监控全部都被破坏，带走她的人也没有留下任何痕迹包括勒索之类的留言。我不知道她在哪里，带走她的人要做什么，所以要采取一切能做到的行动。”  
  
卡卡西松开了她的胳膊，樱揉了揉继续说：“山中财团马上就会知道这件事，老师，麻烦你把这个情况也告诉他们。”  
  
说完她出了门，这次卡卡西没有阻止她，她径直上了三楼会议室。刚才在卡卡西那儿耽误了一会儿以后正好佐井的会议结束，会议室里的人正三三两两地出来。樱从人流中穿过走进会议室，佐井正坐在大圆桌的首位整理资料，听到有人进来他抬起头，对樱笑了一下：“来找我吗？有什么事？”  
  
樱走到他面前，取出手机一边操作一边说：“我发给你的这个地址，住在那里的这个男人就是爆炸犯。”  
  
佐井脸上的笑容瞬间僵住，他打开手机，看到樱发过来的地址，惊疑不定地抬头看她：“你确定？”刚才的会议仍然是讨论这次案件，不过结果是没有任何进展，樱一过来竟然连犯人的住址都告诉他了。  
  
“确定。你现在马上去控制他的行动。”樱把手机放回口袋定定地看着他。  
  
佐井揉了一下额头：“可是你还没告诉我证据是什么，而且就算要逮捕也要等逮捕令批下来，现在——”  
  
一双纤细的手呼一下拽住他的衣领把他微微从座位上拽起来，佐井错愕地看着几乎要贴到自己脸上的这张脸：“你干什么？”  
  
樱的表情几乎算得上冰冷，她盯着佐井的眼睛说：“你听着，井野失踪了，就在我去调查这个人的时候，他绝对不可能脱干净关系。现在我完全不知道到哪里去找井野，只有他可能有一点线索，你现在，立刻，马上，去逮捕他。”  
  
她这番话说得几乎没有理智，咬牙切齿，佐井却在听到井野失踪的时候脸色霎然变得更白，瞳孔收缩，嘴唇也颤抖起来，轻声反问：“井野失踪了？”  
  
樱闭了闭眼睛，将手松开，放任佐井坐回椅子里。她知道佐井一直喜欢井野，只不过两人还没有正式在一起。  
  
“等会儿我会把对话录音发给你，还有一张有对方掌纹的图纸，上次的掌纹可以尝试比对一下，虽然还不能定罪，但带回来审讯的理由已经足够了。”樱别过头说。  
  
“你先把话说清楚，井野是怎么回事？”佐井却无法保持冷静，站起来目光咄咄地看着樱。  
  
樱看了他一眼回答：“其他事情你可以去问卡卡西老师，山中财团应该也会马上报案。我能告诉你的就是我现在也一无所知。”  
  
*  
  
樱回到公寓时天色已经完全漆黑，她从出租车上下来，左右看到街道上空无一人，打开手机低头一看，已经将近十一点了。  
  
付钱以后走向自己家，樱正从包里取钥匙，忽然看到地上似乎躺着一张卡片之类的东西。她弯下腰将底色是白色的卡片捡起来，只见正面一片空白，翻过来以后背面有一行字：  
  
在最后华丽的艺术中，她将与瞬间一起归于永恒。  
  
樱呆呆地站在门口，从旁观角度来看她就那么盯着一张卡片一动不动，仿佛石雕。  
  
这条街上人来人往，平时也有人塞各种各样的小广告，所以有这么一个人来到她门口，悠然自得地扔下这样一张卡片非常简单。  
  
忽然她放在口袋里的手机屏幕亮了一下，樱将卡片夹在手指中，伸手取出手机，只见上面是一条来自佐井的未读短信。点开一看，短信内容很简单：迪达拉已离开该地址，其居所内发现大量塑性炸药，已展开追捕。  
  
樱的心脏不可抑制地紧缩起来。她认识卡片上的字迹，和迪达拉最后给她的图纸上的一模一样。井野毫无疑问落入了这个没有人伦道德可言的罪犯手中，而她连到哪里去找她都毫无头绪。  
  
最后的地方、最后的地方……  
  
她慢慢蹲下来，头一低，撞到门上，发出咚的一声响。  
  
“井野……”她小声呢喃着，一向引以为傲的大脑在最需要转动的时候卡壳了一般。  
  
门忽然被从里面打开，樱一时没有控制住平衡，骤然向前摔倒，跪坐在地上。  
  
鸣人站在门后惊讶地看着她，随即蹲下身将她扶起来并急促地说：“樱酱，卡卡西老师有新消息发过来，我正准备打电话给你。”  
  
樱抬起头，只见鸣人背后起居室的电脑上正开着一份文件。她默默点头走过去，看到文件抬头写着“跨国犯罪集团晓（Akatsuki）成员信息更新”。  
  
往下翻动，两张让她手脚冰凉的照片显露出来。  
  
金发蓝眼的男人，迪达拉。  
  
红发棕红眼睛的男人，赤砂之蠍。  
  
樱阅读完这少的可怜的资料，盯着下面那个男人的脸看了半晌，忽然站起身往门外走。鸣人在后面急切地问她去做什么，樱头也不回地说：“鸣人，麻烦你照顾佐助君，别跟来。”  
  
因为是大城市，夜里跑出租车的也很多，樱很容易就拦到一辆，并让对方带着自己来到当初遇到那个可怕男人的地方——咖啡馆“晓”。  
  
黑底红云的招牌在夜风中微微晃动，里面没有开灯，门上却没有挂锁。  
  
出租车开走了，樱只在门口停留了片刻就推门走了进去。店里很干净，从路灯照进来的光线下可以看出店主打烊之前好好清理了一番，地板上反射着打了蜡以后的漂亮光泽。  
  
店里并没有因为樱的进入而走出来其他人，她慢慢走到店中央，缓慢向四周看去，视线在每一个没有线索价值的器具上扫过，最后落在一副地图上面。  
  
樱走到墙角，那里挂着一副艺术地图，不是死板的线条标注，而是有点漫画的形势，主要标注了木叶城的一些名胜地点，甚至有点可爱。地图下面突出来的横杠上放着一只水笔，地图上有明显的客人们留下的笔迹。  
  
除此以外，这副奇趣地图上还钉着四根图钉。  
  
樱打开手机手电筒，眯着眼睛分辨钉钉子的位置：西郊牧场，职业学院，护城河，最后是警员公寓。  
  
全部是最近发生爆炸的地方。  
  
樱的脚步一个踉跄，手电筒的光跟着一晃，她看到视线中有一点红色。定睛看去，只见地图顶上也有Akatsuki的标注，而那个A被用红色的记号笔圈了出来。  
  
樱灵光乍现，叼着手机伸手拿起水笔，将四个地点按顺序连接，发现几乎成了一个没有底的等腰梯形。她心如鼓擂，小心翼翼地将等腰梯形的两边按原来的方向延长，很快两条线就在一个点相交了。她放下笔，仔细凑上去查看，在手电筒的照射下，那里明显有一个小小的孔洞，就像有一根图钉曾经在这里，后来被拔了出来。  
  
樱后退一步，看着地图上被自己连起来的巨大的“A”，眼睛落在最后焦点的下方名称。  
  
山中重工。  
  
TBC.


	24. 第三案 死亡艺术（8）•Boom！

樱认识地图上标识的这个地方，她听井野说起过。山中重工是山中财团名下的一个大型制钢集团，木叶城百分之五十的钢铁出口都来源于此。不过原来的这块地政府要购回使用，两个月前井野已经跟她说起过人员遣散和新地建设的事。  
  
她一边调取大脑中所有关于这个地方的信息，一边转身准备出门，手刚刚搭上咖啡馆门把手，后面忽然传来叮铃一声响。樱握住门把手的手一紧，差点将整个咖啡馆的门拽下来。她回过身，看到黑漆漆的柜台那里似乎有什么东西在发光。  
  
樱的手仍然放在门把手上，她正在思考要不要过去看的时候，那个光亮一阵闪动，又发出叮铃一声响——听起来像是个手机。  
  
叮铃叮铃的声音响了三十秒左右，樱终于松开门把手慢慢走过去，发现柜台后面的高脚凳上面放着一个手机，手机屏幕亮着，有一个电话正在打进来，来电显示是“未命名”。  
  
这个时间，店主人不在，有个不知道什么原因遗失在这里的手机在她正要走的时候突然有电话打进来。樱抬头看了一圈咖啡馆的天花板，很快在角落里看到一个监控探头。她与监控探头蓝黑色的玻璃摄像头对视几秒后，一手撑住吧台，翻身跳了进去，拿起手机按下了接听键放出外音，同时她放在口袋里的另一只手盲开了自己手机的录音功能。  
  
她把扬声器凑近耳朵，但又保持着一点距离，就像那手机可能会突然爆炸一样。三秒寂静以后，樱轻轻说：“喂？”  
  
话筒里传回来一声轻笑。樱的记忆力非常好，她记得这个声音，它属于一个她在这里见过的年轻男子，那个红头发的咖啡馆老板。  
  
“这个时间，春野小姐为什么会在我已经关门的店里呢？”对方的问题足以让无礼的闯入者汗颜，不过却并非用的质问的语气，仿佛只是随口一问。  
  
樱没有问他为什么知道自己姓春野，她站在原地回答道：“我只是碰巧路过，想来喝杯咖啡，发现你的店没有关门。正准备走呢，你的电话已经打过来了。”  
  
“是吗……抱歉，没有办法为你做一杯咖啡了。”那位名为蠍的老板说，“不过作为补偿，我可以告诉你你正在寻找的一个东西的所在。”  
  
“哦？你知道我在找什么吗？”樱握着口袋里自己手机的手指微微收紧，说话的声音却还保持着平静。  
  
“稍微知道一点。”对方说话的声音仍旧有点漫不经心的味道，“金发碧眼的尤物，山中的珍宝。”  
  
对方已经“开诚布公”到了这种地步，樱也已经不想再假意周旋，不过她并没有开口质问反而轻松地靠着吧台换了个姿势：“话是这么说，不过我大概知道我现在应该去山中重工？”  
  
对方叹了口气：“山中重工也是很大的，不是吗？我担心你没有那么长时间。”  
  
樱脸上的笑容一冷：“我倒是不知道，这游戏还有时间限制吗？”  
  
“没有时间限制多无聊。”蠍的声音听上去懒洋洋的，就像在说什么非常无关紧要的事情，“虽然我的搭档有时候在游戏上花费的精力太多会导致弃本逐末，不过这一次不得不说还是挺有趣的，春野小姐。你现在应该赶快出门找个交通工具。”  
  
“多谢提醒。”樱没有挂电话，她握着手机出了门。凌晨时分，却恰巧有一辆出租车从另一条街道上转过来，樱上了车，离开监控范围以后将咖啡馆的手机用一条特殊的数据线与自己的手机连起来顺便塞上耳机，这就不需要开外音就可以录下电话内容。  
  
“上车了吗？”蠍问道。  
  
“嗯。”樱回答一声。从这里到山中重工大约需要半个小时，而她不想浪费这半个小时，“说实话，我不太明白你们做这些事情的动机，难道仅仅是在木叶城画个漂亮的A出来？”  
  
“如果是我的搭档，他确实能为这样的目的奔波，不过你说的对，我无意于浪费时间做这种事。”蠍竟然也就着樱不加掩饰的刺探回答。  
  
蠍说话的时候樱在自己的手机上划开一个界面，微型键盘露出，她双手飞快敲打键盘，开始寻找对方讯号定位，一边仍然逻辑不乱地说话：“这样的搭档一定让你很苦恼吧？我能理解，我的搭档也经常让我很苦恼。”  
  
对方冷笑了一声：“相信我，你的搭档可不会是仅仅让你苦恼那么简单。”  
  
“唔……我多少也猜测到了这一点。既然话已经说到了这个地步，我能不能问一问你们的目的？就算不能全部告诉我，也可以稍微透露一点吧，看在我这么拼命的份上。”樱盯着屏幕上地图密密麻麻的测算，她不能让蠍挂断电话，只有这个信号能让她摸索对方的位置。  
  
“嗯，我确实没想到你这个小丫头的动作能这么快。”对方回答，“值得表扬。既然这样，作为奖励也不是不能告诉你一点什么。”  
  
“愿闻其详。”樱迅速回答。  
  
“你知道狐狸的尾巴吗？”  
  
信号在被干扰，地图上的指标胡乱跳动，到处试探。樱眼睛都不眨：“字面意义上的话，我知道。”  
  
“狐狸在受到追捕的时候，往往会在转弯时把尾巴甩向另一边的方向，一是为了保持平衡，二是为了混淆视听，让追捕者误以为它是要跑到另一个方向去。”蠍娓娓道来，耐心如同在讲一个有趣的小知识。  
  
樱已经改变了一种追踪方式，重新开始追溯蠍来电的信号来源。“所以说，你们在木叶放了这么大一个烟雾弹，是为了掩盖另一件真正在做、可能不在木叶城进行的事情？”  
  
“你很聪明。”蠍的声音里带着不掺假的赞誉，接下来却又意味深长地说：“不过我猜测你现在对我位置的追踪已经失败了？”  
  
樱盯着手机屏幕上的“定位失败”，笑了一声：“确实如此。”  
  
“这也是没办法的事。按照手机信号来定位的方法归根结底是依托于你已知的卫星信号中心，如果我用的不是其中任何一颗，你就没有办法了。”  
  
“晓还真是不得了啊。”樱笑道，“你们还有自己的卫星？”  
  
“不算什么。”蠍轻描淡写地将这件令人难以置信的事情一笔带过，随后说：“你应该快到了吧。”  
  
樱看了一眼周围的景色：“嗯，快了。”  
  
“那么做好准备，从你下车开始，有二十分钟。”蠍说。  
  
樱盯着出租车前窗外面的景象，平静地问：“不是说有给我的提示吗？”  
  
“啊，对，你不说的话我都忘了。”蠍的声音变得有些滋啦滋啦的，似乎是进入了信号不好的地方，“到了以后——去最深处——嘟——嘟——”  
  
电话就这么突兀地中断，樱迅速打开通话记录想要拍下刚才打进来电话的任何一点信息，却发现对方挂断以后这手机上的记录就立刻消失，仿佛程序设定的自我销毁。  
  
此时出租车也停了下来，司机说到了。樱下了车，看到黑暗中只有一盏孤灯照亮的宏大“山中重工”几个黑黢黢的字。  
  
此时已近两点，司机大概对于这种时间到这个奇怪废弃工厂来的樱心里发毛，樱下车以后立刻就驱车离开，连回头钱都不想赚。  
  
樱也没有管他，从下车的那一刻起她的脑子里就萦绕着蠍所说的只有二十分钟，她几乎一秒都没有停，直接助跑翻过长满铁锈的工厂大门，往里面跑去。  
  
这个工厂井野曾经带她来过，如果真的要一个人从零开始搜寻，别说二十分钟，两个小时都不一定够。尽管樱只来过一次，不过那一次她已经跟着井野将这里所有地方都走了一遍，，此刻山中重工的平面图几乎瞬间重现在脑海中，她只闭目思索了两秒，就转身向黑暗中更加黑暗的一个影子跑去。  
  
那里是山中重工炼钢的高炉，在高炉右侧风口带有一个地下渣铁贮存区，在她印象中是山中重工地下结构最深的地方。  
  
除非有其他她不知道的地方。  
  
樱没有时间去排除这种可能，只有二十分钟，任何犹豫都有可能是最糟糕结果的直接原因。  
  
整个厂区只隔着很远的距离会有一盏微弱的应急灯亮着，虽然几乎是目不可视物的状态，樱奔跑的速度却丝毫没有降低，以她现在的速度，一旦被什么绊倒都会直接飞出去然后重重摔倒在地上并昏过去。  
  
井野失踪不过两天，这两天樱已经用尽了自己所有的冷静，如果再找不到她的话，樱不确定自己会不会开始采取非法手段。  
  
高炉巨大的黑影慢慢接近，樱根据自己记忆中的地图飞快跑到高炉东侧。这边的侧门锁着，她喘着气摸索了一会儿门锁，忽然攥起拳头，低喝一声狠狠空手砸了下去。  
  
铁板门发出巨大的咣啷一声响，门往里凹陷了几乎一半。樱顾不上查看手的状态，只尝试着进入门后，却发现宽度还不够，她恨恨咒骂一句，卯足了劲再次往砸了一拳门。  
  
这次她听到了清脆的断裂声，恐怕是指骨骨折了。  
  
不过铁门也因此被她从门轴开始打断，嚯一下倒向后面，樱踩着铁门进入，里面漆黑一片，她打开手机的手电筒确定了方向以后向右手边导向地下的方向前去。  
  
此时时间过去了十一分钟。  
  
数分钟的全速奔跑让樱的心脏正在以极快的速度跳动，她张大嘴大口大口摄入能吸收的空气，肺部干得发疼。不过在这个宽大的轨道过道中她没有再跑，因为地上的杂物实在太多，疾跑不如快步行进。  
  
一路上樱快速用手电筒照着四周的环境，从眼前一闪而过的蛛丝马迹中判断出这条通道最近一定有人行进，甚至轨道上还有细碎的擦痕，说明可能还运送过某种重物。  
  
所以井野非常有可能就在这条通道的尽头。  
  
樱不再看旁边的痕迹，一门心思快速向前走，穿着皮鞋的脚一步一步踩在层层废铁渣上，发出咔嚓咔嚓的回音。她现在什么都不在考虑，连那个爆炸犯和诡异的店长都抛在脑后。  
  
整条通道为了当初的散热原因而非常长，到了后面樱不再顾忌是否会摔倒，再次小跑起来。  
  
还有五分钟。  
  
通道里的空气质量越来越差，樱逐渐感觉到呼吸困难，头晕目眩。她心里知道因为这里原本不是为人通过设计的通道，所以通风系统做的非常不完善。尽管如此，樱还是咬牙前进。  
  
还有三分钟。  
  
通道尽头出现一扇门，樱推了一把没有推开，便立刻踹了一脚。这门却没有上锁，估计只是锈卡在门框里，在樱一脚之下发出刺耳的摩擦声向内洞开。樱冲了进去，一眼就看到前方废铁渣中间被挖出了一个空间，不知道从哪里来的聚光从上打下，灯光下面是一个大约两米为棱的透明立方体，  
  
立方体里面有个人影。  
  
樱还处在缺氧的状态当中，现在却一口气都吸不进去。  
  
那个人影像是被吊在立方体中，四肢都呈现出非常无力的姿态，仿佛是被看不见的东西吊在里面。她美丽的头颅也垂着，双眼紧闭，金色的长发瀑布一样披散下来，身上穿着绝对不是樱记忆中的华丽繁复的长裙，如同中世纪贵族家庭收藏在玻璃柜中的精致人偶。  
  
“井野……”樱踏上一步，她的脑子里开始排列无数破开立方体的方法，还有两分钟，打开这个立方体的可能性——  
  
嘭——！  
  
巨大的冲击波从正前方传来，樱瞬间被巨大的气浪掀飞了出去，狠狠撞在门上，头部嗡嗡作响。  
  
突如其来的爆炸将那个聚光灯炸毁，樱陷入完全的黑暗中，浑身都剧痛无比，她大脑发懵，渐渐失去意识，最后的记忆是有一个东西黏糊糊地掉进手心，她努力握了握，隐约觉得那是井野的耳环。  
  
TBC.


	25. 第三案 死亡艺术（9）•殇

樱在木叶城认识的第一个熟人，就是山中井野。  
  
那一天木叶下着大雪，街道上白茫茫一片，行人呼出的每一口气都成了白色的雾，消散在冷冰冰的街道上。樱从海港那边过来，刚做了点零工，领了小时工资，准备去吃饭。  
  
在街上转了一圈，却没有找到过了就餐时间还开着的、而且她能够负担的起的地方。干体力活本来就非常容易饥饿，樱走了两个街区以后几乎已经到了饥肠辘辘的地步，这时前面的转角过去了个人，因为脚步匆忙，甚至没有听到自己的东西掉在厚实雪地里的声音。她眯着眼睛喊了一声：“喂，你的东西掉了。”  
  
那人却没有回头，樱走过去看到落在雪地里的是一个漂亮的钱包，叹了口气弯腰捏起一个雪球，瞄准前面那人的脖子，唰一下投掷了出去。  
  
雪球准准地砸在那人的脖子上，吓得那人惊叫一声向旁边躲开，一边抖出脖子里的雪一边气恼地向后面看过来。  
  
樱慢慢将钱包拾起来递过去：“喏，你的东西掉了。”  
  
她因为饥饿而表现出的懒洋洋的语气让掉钱包的女性有点生气，她伸手接过钱包，皱着眉说：“你就不能叫我吗？”  
  
樱撇了撇嘴：“我叫了，你自己没听见。”  
  
“是吗……”女人犹疑着看她。樱并不想在钱包主人这里得到什么好处，既然已经把东西还给了她就准备继续去找哪里有吃饭的地方。还没转过身，安静的街道上她的肚子就发出了咕噜噜一声响，虽然不觉得非常尴尬，樱还是决定赶快离开这个女人能听到她肚子在叫的范围。  
  
她刚刚转过身，女人犹豫的声音就从身后传来：“不如……我请你吃个饭吧？”  
  
经常在温饱边缘徘徊的人往往没有什么自尊，如果能在此刻吃上一顿不用花钱的热饭，樱一定会毫不迟疑地答应——她也确实这么做了。  
  
两人从这个转角走出去的时候樱看到路边停着一辆车，自称叫山中井野的这个女人从口袋里取出钥匙打开了车门。看来如果刚才她没有用雪球砸中她的话这会儿山中井野都已经开着车绝尘而去了。  
  
这车看起来价格不菲，不过就算井野家境再优渥，丢了钱包的话也是个不大的麻烦，所以樱心安理得地坐进车子后排，坐在座位上之前抽了几张车里的餐巾纸垫在坐垫上，而且也没有靠着椅背。毕竟她是不大干净的体力活场地过来的，身上的衣服都有一股腥咸的尘土味。  
  
井野从后视镜里看到了她的动作，本来想开口说些什么，不过最后还是抿了抿嘴唇假装没有看见。  
  
一路上她们不咸不淡地聊了几句，当听到樱刚刚从海港货仓做零工过来，井野惊讶地看了一眼后视镜中面色平静的女人，目光在她胳膊上的肌肉那里停留了很长时间。  
  
“接下来会经过一个车流不少的路口，我要是你就会看前面的路况。”樱虽然看着窗外，但是能注意到女人看她的目光。  
  
井野尴尬地轻咳一声，把目光放回面前的道路上，心里嘀咕着这家伙说话真让人不舒服。  
  
没多久两人到了一家规模不大的餐厅，井野点菜以后中规中矩地吃了个午饭，休息片刻她问樱住在哪里，可以送樱回去。  
  
樱摇摇头说没有固定的地点，要是她有空的话就送自己去最近的救济站。  
  
井野眨了眨眼睛：“你……住在救济站？”  
  
“嗯，不需要钱。”樱理所当然地说。  
  
可能是不知道对这样无所谓的态度还能说些什么，井野最终只是沉默着把樱送到附近的一个救济站，走之前对她说了一声注意安全。  
  
救济站附近多少有点混乱，里面更是鱼龙混杂。  
  
樱并没有把这一天幸运的白食放在心上，直到一周以后，她在码头上帮忙卸货时听到有人在背后喊她。樱放下手中沉重的箱子，眯着眼睛转头，拨开被海风吹着黏在脸上的头发，看到碧海蓝天之间有个女人穿着精干的白衬衫灰色收脚裤，笑盈盈地看着她。  
  
一直到很久以后，樱都记着这个画面。她没有告诉过井野，她是她见过的最美丽的女人。  
  
*  
  
樱醒来的时候，耳朵像是慢慢从水里捞了起来，各种各样虚幻遥远的声音渐渐被过滤清晰，首先传进她耳中的是机器的嘟嘟声响。  
  
她吃力地睁开眼睛，视野从一种扭曲的粉红慢慢变清晰了一点，井野巧笑倩兮的面容似乎还在眼前，不过很快就被灰暗代替。樱想动一动脖子，却发现完全动不了，从她目前的角度只能看到似乎是在病房隔开的帘子里，嘟嘟声大概是心电感应机之类的。这么说起来既然自己醒了，应该就会有人察觉到了。  
  
她正这么想着，帘子就被人拉开，金色的脑袋首先拱了进来，随后也都是熟面孔，她的助手，卡卡西老师，还有佐井。  
  
“樱酱，你醒了啊。”鸣人看到樱睁开眼睛正逐一扫视着他们，明显松了一口气，走到她的床边把她的前半张床调起来，让她可以坐躺着。  
  
五感渐渐恢复以后，樱终于知道自己为什么转不了脖子——她脖子上有一个固定器。  
  
“你的颈椎撞在门上的时候受伤了，而且距离爆炸中心太近，身上到处都是伤口，还有不同程度的骨折，得好好修养一段时间。”卡卡西在她身边坐下来，简单告知了樱她的的情况。  
  
樱点不了头，她也没有回答，只是出神地看着佐井的脸。他看上去有点呆滞，本来就没什么血色的脸看上去更加苍白，真的像佐助以前说的，“福尔马林里面爬出来的尸体”。  
  
只要是真相，无论是惨烈的还是给人希望的，人都要勇于去面对。这一向是樱的行为准则，但是这一次，她模糊希望有人能代替她作出面对的选择。  
  
不过在她床边的几个男人都一言不发，樱慢慢吸进去一口长长的气，然后沙哑地问道：“井野呢？”  
  
卡卡西握住了她露在被子外面的手，并避开了她夹在手上的监控仪器。他很少有这样欲言又止的时候，但卡卡西显然不觉得这句话应当由除他以外的人来说：“樱，井野她，是第五个地点唯一的遇难者。”  
  
血液堵在拳头大的心脏里，堵得她从胸口到咽喉都开始胀痛。  
  
后面他又说了什么，鸣人好像也说话了，但樱只听到了内容，却没能作出回应。耳鸣一阵一阵袭来，既像是猛烈的爆炸，又夹杂着女人尖锐的惨叫，头和胸口一样，胀痛得让她近乎晕厥。  
  
等她慢慢回过神来时，其他人都走了，只有佐助还坐在她床边。  
  
“你怎么知道是催眠？”佐助看着樱问道。他醒来时鸣人他们告诉他，樱说了井野大概率是对他进行了催眠治疗，所以找了专门的专家过来查看情况，让他正常苏醒。  
  
樱看着前方，很长时间以后才迟钝地说：“啊……因为我也接受过。”  
  
曾经更加混乱纷扰，让她难以入眠的梦境，井野一点一点把她从无边梦魇中拉了出来，最终只剩下一片平静的大海。  
  
那样包容的井野，美丽的井野，成为她最初救赎的井野，就被困在那个立方体中，在她面前炸成一片血肉模糊。  
  
樱的呼吸急促起来，她面色痛苦，好像喘不过气，佐助看到她的意识海乱成一团泥浆，像个疯子一样没有罗列规则，完全失去了作为“春野樱”永远游刃有余的运筹帷幄。他站起身按响了紧急电铃。  
  
医生很快赶到，说她产生了轻度过度呼吸症状，先拿了个纸袋子让她的口鼻罩在其中呼气，如此三分钟以后她才渐渐平静下来。  
  
佐助站在外围，静静地看着躺在床上动弹不得，现在连正常呼吸也控制不了的女人，等所有人都离开以后才重新走过去，俯视着她通红糟糕的脸色，轻声说：“佐井那边的追踪结果，那两个人已经离开木叶城了，目前下落不明。”  
  
樱放在被子下面的手慢慢握紧。这从一开始就不是一个双方都有筹码的游戏，她只不过是被投入斗兽场中任人观瞻、自以为是的野兽，以为获得最后的胜利就能得到被许诺的奖励，结果是她被那两人戏耍了一圈，可能从一开始就没有井野能生还的结局。  
  
佐助重新在她身边坐了下来：“你有没有想过，为什么他们要带走井野，而不是当时意识不明的我？”  
  
樱的眼珠一点一点转动，看向佐助的方向，无表情地盯着他的嘴。  
  
“井野是对你来说重要的人，所以这个名为‘晓’的组织，是针对你，或者针对你身边的人来的。”他微微冷笑一下，“你还觉得，忘了就忘了，不找回过去，装傻活下去也没有问题吗？这就是下场。”  
  
樱的眼神逐渐变得凌厉起来，那样冷冷地瞪着佐助，不过似乎又不是瞪着他，而是透过他发泄着其他什么情感。  
  
佐助不再说话，他只静静地坐在樱身边，等到她体力不支渐渐又昏睡过去以后将她的床铺慢慢放了下去。  
  
*  
  
樱出院以后，山中财团发来了邀请她去参加山中井野葬礼的消息。  
  
晴空万里的日子，樱带着佐助到了木叶墓地。由于井野的缘故，樱和她的父亲山中亥一并不陌生。那个年过四十的男人面色苍白，眼睛发红，一边轻声和面容憔悴的妻子说话，一边和前来参加葬礼的人打招呼。看到樱过来的时候，亥一对她点了点头，脸上的表情很温和，没有任何追问之意，那样宽容的表情让樱自己低下了头。  
  
葬礼冗长又沉重地进行，最后抬棺的时候那几个人看上去轻松至极。樱眼睁睁地看着那个不知道还装着井野几块残骸的棺材被葬入墓地，一抔一抔的土撒了上去。  
  
人群已经慢慢散开，樱仍然一动不动地站在黑色的墓碑旁，佐助站在她身后一步的位置。  
  
“樱小姐。”沉稳但听上去有一点点虚弱的声音从后面传来，樱转身看到亥一站在他们身后，这位和善的绅士勉强保持着微笑说：“谢谢你今天能来，我知道你在营救井野的过程中受了很严重的伤，现在身体恢复得还好吗？”  
  
樱动了动干涩的嘴唇，破碎地回答：“不，没什么……已经好了。”  
  
亥一点了点头，把手上的一叠纸递给她：“这是我整理井野的遗物时发现的，她留了一些东西给你。”  
  
樱伸手接过了，垂眼看到这是一份公证过的遗嘱。  
  
“……如果我意外死亡，则将我名下位于××街道的公寓、我的珠宝收藏以及我名下的车（车牌为×××）……赠予春野樱……”  
  
如同潮水从四面八方涌上来，樱看着这张纸，旁边一切人似乎都离她而去，只有那双在海港拉住她的漂亮的手搭在她的肩膀上，朗声说着：  
  
“樱，别干这个了，跟我走吧。”  
  
［第三案 死亡艺术 完］ 


	26. 第四案•蛇目人（1）昔日对手再登门

警员公寓正在重新修缮之中，至少还需要三个月的时间，在此期间鸣人本来可以找个别的地方暂住，警局也会给予不薄的补贴，不过考虑之后他还是决定继续住在目前正式属于樱的公寓中。  
  
连环爆炸案以后，樱不再接受普通委托，她撤销了在所有地方的广告也关闭了邮箱，一门心思开始调查“晓”组织的事情。这方面鸣人拥有比樱更多的资料，但都是机密，无论如何都不能给她看，樱也从来没有主动跟他要过，所以鸣人怀疑她早就已经黑进了警局档案系统看过了。  
  
关于调查行动他倒是没有什么太大的担忧，樱想查清楚的东西一定都会用各种各样的方式查个水落石出为止，其中难免会涉及到某些灰色地带，不过这也不是鸣人留在这里的原因。  
  
主要是他担心樱会过于“废寝忘食”。  
  
可以确定爆炸案的两名主要谋划者已经离开木叶，樱也知道这一点，但她显然不认为从此他们不会再有交集。这次爆炸案件致使井野去世，而樱只勉强摸到了那两人的尾巴，鸣人不得不猜测樱心中绝对堵着巨大的痛苦。  
  
白天鸣人要去警局工作，没有那么多时间关注樱在做什么，可是有时候如果他早上出门的时候樱在桌子前面敲打电脑的话，往往回来的时候她还是在那个位置。  
  
鸣人问过佐助樱有没有吃饭，佐助点头说：“吃过了，不太多。”  
  
“放心，我还不想饿死。”樱盯着电脑屏幕说，“鸣人，你不能像那些家长一样，出门看到孩子在玩电脑，回来看到孩子在玩电脑就说他们一整天都在玩电脑。”  
  
她说话的语气过于正常，鸣人倒有些不好意思在她面前质疑她目前的生活状况了，毕竟她只是吃得格外少，睡得格外短而已，整个人的精神看起来很好，不至于到要采取强制措施的时候。  
  
他放下钥匙以后谄媚一样地凑到樱身边：“樱酱，你在看什么呢？”看到电脑屏幕之前，鸣人本以为会看到各种各样的案件卷宗之类，也已经做好了即使樱在浏览某些不该浏览到的页面也尽量不要大惊小怪的准备，但出现在他眼前的是一个对他来说不大熟悉的黑底界面，白色的光标在上面闪动，随着樱手指的灵活敲打，连串的字符跳了出来。  
  
鸣人眨了眨眼睛，勉强看出来这是编程界面，他不解地问道：“樱酱，你这是在做什么？”  
  
“写一个脚本。”樱头也不抬地说，“关于晓的信息，各方面的资料过于海量，即使是我，要人工检索也不现实，所以做一个软件帮我简单归类一下。”  
  
“啊？可是你要以什么为标准？”鸣人觉得这个软件编写起来似乎完全没有能下手的地方。  
  
“佐助君在帮我做关键词词库。”樱简单说道，“根据关键词筛选区分关联程度再汇总成检索系统，这样就能建立一个数据库。”  
  
听她这么说，鸣人不禁对她要建立的“数据库”产生了好奇心，他走到佐助身边向他面前的电脑屏幕看去，只见佐助正在整合部分已知资料，抓取其中关键信息建立关键词词库，然后他毫不意外地看到了警局保密系统里面的文件。  
  
他心里叹了口气，拍了拍佐助的肩膀说：“佐助，麻烦你们不要让别人知道你们拿到了这些资料，否则住在这里的我会第一个被怀疑的。”  
  
佐助没有理他，不过鸣人想他大概也不会有那个闲情逸致跟不熟的人交谈。  
  
鸣人站在佐助身后，目光仍然时不时落在专注工作的樱的脸上。他无法不担忧，因为他完全知道一向不太会主动干没有回报的活的樱完全是因为井野的死才开始着手与晓这个可怕的组织对着干，而这里面的水之深可能连他都不曾触碰到过底，樱这样贸然涉足，而且身边还是佐助这样的不安定因素……  
  
忽然，门铃响了起来，打断了他的思考，鸣人正抬头看过去，樱已经头也不抬地说：“鸣人，麻烦你去开一下门行吗？”  
  
鸣人看这两人都一副忙碌到无心应门的模样，加上自己也是这里的住客，便老老实实地前去开了门。  
  
站在门外的是个年轻的男人，略长的头发扎着个不服帖的辫子，一副懒散地模样看着他，但他的黑眼睛中流露出的机警光芒让做了多年警长的鸣人看出来面前此人绝不普通。  
  
“你好，我是来找春野樱的。”  
  
鸣人知道春野樱正在做的事情恐怕暂时还没有让别人知道的意思，于是先大声向后喊了一句：“樱酱，有人找！”然后并没有从门口让开，而是笑着问：“你是樱酱的朋友吗？”  
  
男人抓了抓头发，似乎觉得他们的关系并没有那么好解释，稍微想了想说：“算不上朋友吧，只是熟人，我们以前在一桩案子里做过竞争对手。对了，如果她没有扔掉的话应该还有一张我的名片。”  
  
“哦，鹿丸啊。”有一个声音从鸣人的背后传来，他转头看去，只见樱不知道什么时候停了手头的工作，已经站在他身后了，此刻正对着房门外面的男人打招呼，很客气地让他进来。  
  
鸣人和他们一起走进起居室的时候看到佐助还是在做关键词抓取的事情，听到动静也只是抬头看了一眼包括鹿丸在内的三人就低下头继续敲打键盘。看那个样子他也是认识鹿丸的。  
  
“今天来有什么事吗？”樱坐在沙发上示意鹿丸也坐下后问道。  
  
鹿丸看着她非常单刀直入的模样，忽然开口问：“你们是在调查晓的事情吗？”  
  
鸣人心里一紧，下意识想着这样的事情是不是不能告诉他，樱却已经痛快地点头：“没错，这段时间我一直在忙这件事——哦，还有我的助手。”她指了指还在后面认真工作的佐助。  
  
“新室友？”鹿丸看了一眼鸣人问道。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
鹿丸没有解释自己为什么知道鸣人是她的室友，樱也没有问。鸣人叹了口气，知道樱的“朋友”大概是没有一个简单地角色，这里面在头脑上最“普通”的自己只好承担起东道主的待客之道，起身去给这位客人倒杯热水。  
  
等他端着热水出来，三个人坐着的格局并没有变动，樱在向鹿丸发问：“……所以说你想加入这个行动？”  
  
“嗯。别看我这样，关于晓的事情我也调查了有几年了，手头上有点大概你能看的入眼的资料。”鹿丸说。  
  
鸣人把热水递给他，鹿丸低声道谢以后一只手托着厚玻璃杯底，另一只手搭在不怎么烫的杯沿上。鸣人坐在樱身边，打量着这个男人。  
  
名为鹿丸的这个男人说想和樱共同行动，看上去却没有什么急切的样子，相反，鹿丸的脸看上去有些疲惫，眼睛下面甚至有点睡眠不足的青色，比起精神奕奕的樱，他似乎经历了更加沉重的事情一般。  
  
樱看着他，冷不丁开口说：“你和井野是什么关系。”  
  
鸣人惊讶地转头看她，樱瞟了他一眼随口解释：“那天葬礼佐助君看到他了。”  
  
回来以后佐助做晚饭时跟她说了这件事，毕竟那样密密麻麻的意识海即使在人群中也过于出众，虽然他还缠着绷带也无法避免地瞥到了一点。  
  
鹿丸对于樱陡然的提问倒不是很惊讶，他慢慢吸进一口气又慢慢吐出来，喝了一口鸣人给他倒的热水才缓慢开口：“我和井野……是很多年的朋友。”  
  
他看向樱的眼睛：“她大概没有跟你说起过。山中和奈良是世交，不过出于某些原因我暂时脱离了出来，也拜托过她不要和别人提起这件事。”  
  
鸣人暗暗在心中惊讶。奈良和主营商业的山中不同，他们在政坛涉水很深，没想到面前这年轻的男人竟然是奈良家的人，而且既然和井野是好友，想必地位也不会低。  
  
樱听完他说的话，静静地看了鹿丸一会儿，忽然点头：“可以。那先来帮我看看这个数据库做的怎么样。”  
  
鹿丸没有再解释，顺势放下水杯站起身走到樱身边跟她分析她的数据库编写细节建议。  
  
鸣人对于这两人莫名其妙的一拍即合无奈叹气。正想去洗个澡，忽然口袋里的手机震动了一下，取出来一看是卡卡西发过来的短信，让他去一趟警局，他在那里等他。  
  
鸣人很清楚卡卡西不在短信里明说的事肯定相当重要，当下也不推搪，回复一条明白就重新穿上了脱下没多久的外套，对正在屏幕前工作的三人说了一句他要出门。  
  
樱从电脑前面抬起头看着他，微微皱了一下眉：“去哪儿？”  
  
鸣人把手伸进袖筒：“警局，卡卡西老师有事。放心吧，樱酱，我尽快回来。”  
  
他知道失去井野以后即使是樱这样头脑超群的理性主义者也不免会产生惊弓之鸟一般的敏感，因此在言语上总是格外温柔地将自己的“离开”弱化。听他这么说，樱点点头道：“路上小心，有麻烦的话通知我。”  
  
她越来越像这个公寓住户的家长了。  
  
鸣人笑了一下随口答应，最后又看了一眼凝视着代码的鹿丸，这才拿起钥匙出了门。  
  
TBC.


End file.
